Modern Love Tribulations
by lilped7
Summary: Modern-Day Au. Nasir is a college student with a controling boyfrind. Agron is a personal trainer in Spartacus gym. How will they meet? What will happen to them once they do? Will Agron be able to help Nasir get rid of his so-called-boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the new semester. Nasir woke early, he loved college, vacations… not so much. So he takes a bath, puts some jeand and a t-shirt on as the weather was still nice enough to not wear a jacket, does his hair, arrange is bag, sends a good-morning text to his boyfriend Dave while eating breakfast, brushes his teeth and got out of his dorm room, thankfully a single this year. His first class of the year was Ancient History, although he is an architecture student, he had always love history.

He finds his class and choose his seat. He sat in the middle of the room, in the right side. One of the good things on arriving early was that he can always choose his favored seat, not too much in the front, not too much in the back. Not long after, the room started to fill up. The teacher arrived, a 50-or so years old man with thick glasses. Nasir liked the man, he did not waste to much time on silly introductions and began explaining the evaluation of the class. There was a final exam and a paper worth of 40% of the grade to be delivered in the middle of the semester, that way they are going to have the rest of it to study. The paper is to be made in pairs, assigned alphabetically by the teacher. He was pair up with a girl named Naevia, two rows down his own. When their names were called, she looked back and smiled. It is a warm smile and she had kind eyes, but the contact is to breif to Nasit to notice much more. The teacher delivered her two copies of the assigned paper. Nasir onlyhoped that she is a hard worker, he hated to have to do the entire paper all by himself.

The rest of the class passed quickly. For Nasir it was a nice break of all the mathematics and the physics necessary to make a building to stay up. In the end, Naevia approach him.

"Hi, I'm Naevia", she says with a smile. Nasir look up from his bag and is meet with a medium-high, brown-colored, fit looking girl with her hair in a ponytail and the kind eyes he only saw briefly. She is a very pretty girl.

"Nasir, pleasure to meet you".

"So, we are working on this together…" She look at the papers in her hand. "It looks that our theme is Ancient Rome, more specifically their entertainment forms."

"Good, I always love those gladiators stories."

"Me too. Although I only know what I saw in movies and tv series. That's why I took this class, I want to know more about it. Besides, it is nice to learn more than just our necessary classes."

"I presume you aren't a history student?"

"No, I'm going to be a nurse", she said it with pride in her voice. Nasir could see it. She look like she care with people.

"I'm an architecture student. I think we share a liking to history then", Nasir smile to her for the first time.

"It seems like we do", Naevia smile grow. "We should exchange number and e-mails" "Yeah". Nasir grabs a paper and wrote his information.

"Great! I will text you my e-mail and we can arrange a time both of are free. I got to go. See your later."

"Bye!" Nasir liked her. Maybe then could become friends, she seemed nice enough… And Dave couldn't bitch him too much about it sense she has his work partner. Either way, he decided to text Dave again, telling him the news.

-X-

In his next class, Nasir received Naevia text, asking if he wanted to meet for coffee the next day, and that way they could organize their work. He said yes, that he was free at 16h, to meet him in the bar near the Health Center, there they have great coffee.

Nothing happen the rest of the day, he meet his class mates, their did a bit of casual conversation. Nasir didn't have a lot of friends, actually his only true friend has Chadara, a girl he met in high school and now studied art in the same universityas he. He is a very private person, even Chadara didn't know all that happens now to him. He made a mental note to call her, they hadn't been together since the end of the previous semester, in the beginning of the summer. Chadara went home, but Nasir had stayed in town.

At lunch, Dave called him. "_Hi, Nasir_"

"Hello, Dave. How's work?"

"_Good. So who is this Naevia person?_", always straight to the point, not even bothering to ask Nasir how he was. Dave hasn't in his best mood. But then, lately, he never really has…

"She a girl that get paired with me in our Ancient History class, she is going to by a nurse. Neither of us knows too much about the subject, so we gonna need to spend some time together doing our research." Nasir had already told him that inhos text, but thought it was better to repeat it and get all the information in one time. He knows that Dave won't like that and that way has like ripping a band-aid.

"_A nurse, hey? I liked to met her_." Nasir wasn't surprise, Dave wanted to know all of his friends, or anyone that Nasir spend some long period of time.

"Of course. We gonna met tomorrow. I can talk to her then and ask her to met us someday."

"_Perfect_." Nasir could almost hear the satisfaction smile. _"I want you to come dinner with me tomorrow and tell me how this meeting with her go._"

"Yeah, ok. At what time must I be in your place?"

"_8 o'clock. Don't be late. Bye_."

"Bye." Well, that wasn't so bad. Nasir only hoped that dinner the next day went as good as this conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Nasir woke up to another beautiful end of summer day. He only hope that the end of his day will be as good as the beginning.

At 16h, Nasir has in the coffee near the Health Center. It was a great place to go, it wasn't very big and usually was very quiet, not full of students talking loudly about how great their life has. The big glass windows give a nice open sensation, the small tables a certain air of privacy and the staff was friendly. Besides, the coffee has really good. It was one of Nasir favorite places to be when he was tired of the restricted space of his small dorm room.

He has seated near one of the windows holding a cup of black coffee when Naevia enters.

"Hello, Nasir." Today Naevia wears a cute blue sundress, light and with flowers that give her a look of freshness and energy.

"Hello Naevia", Nasir was a little apprehensive with the meeting. Although the good feeling he got the previous day, he was still worried about having to do all the work by himself.

"Let me just grab a coffee and we will discuss our work", she put her purse and a briefcase on the table. "Can you watch over that, please?"

"Yeah, sure."

Nasir grab his papers and the basic research he done the night before and wait not even 5 minutes until Naevia return.

"So, I see you have done a bit of research. I have to, it's here in my briefcase."

With that, some of Nasir worries disappeared. They talked about their respective researches, they divide the work into topics and then divided the topics between the two of them. Naevia was very organized and very focused, and any remaining of Nasir worries had vanished.

"So, it was faster that I thought", Nasir said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. I have to admit that I was worried that you didn't care much about this, since it is only an optional. But we seem to work well together."

"We do." Nasir felt comfortable with her, but unfortunately he had to bring Dave to the conversation. He take a deep breath. "We should hang out some day. I mean…"

Naevia smile faltered and she interrupted him. "Oh Nasir, I sorry if lead you on, but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh no. That was not what I meant. I have too." Nasir smile at the assumption, he wasn't in the least interested in girls. He had tried, but it had never felt right.

Naevia smile warmly again." Really? What's her name?"

Now come another dreaded thing, Nasir had to tell her he is gay. Although he isn´t ashamed of his sexuality and doesn't hide it, other people may not think this way. He had already suffer too much with narrow minds. His high school years were something he wanted to forget, his only friend on those days had been Chadara. That's why he tolerates some of her behaviors.

"His name is Dave."

"Ok. My boyfriend is Crixus. I know it is a weird name but his parents are French", Naevia said good-natured. She has used to the looks she got at his name.

Nasir was astonished. Never in his life someone had react with such indifference at his statement. "So, you don't care that I am gay?"

"No. Why should I? Provided that you are happy, I don't see why it matters if you date a boy or a girl." Neavia was sympathetic now. She understood that he was not used to someone being so open about this. He must had suffer before. Besides, let's face it, no one could know Agron and not be comfortable with gay people. He was so sure of himself and very openly gay. Being a personal trainer in a gym, and be part of a MMA team in his free time, could have been not easy for him. But it has never been a problem.

"Thank you for that." A sad smile was on Nasir face.

Naevia was fond of him, even more now that she was knew he was more lonely, despite having a boyfrind, that she initially thought. Then she had an idea. "We could double date sometime!"

Nasir couldn't believe his own ears. Not only she was entirely ok with his sexuality, but she also was suggesting the exact same thing he was going to propose. That talk had gone much easier that he thought it would be. He had thought that she would refuse and maybe be a little scare with the offer so little time after they meet. There was only one thing.  
"Your boyfriend wouldn't mind in hanging out with a gay couple?"

Naevia laugh. "Oh God, no. Actually, one of his co-workers, and friend, is gay. Agron is very open about it. German", she add at Nasir lift eyebrow, whe he heard the name.

"Ok, then. I'm having dinner today with Dave, I'll talk to him and text you later", Nasir wasn't going to tell her that his boyfriend was more than ok in having dinner with them.

"Great. I'll talk to Crixus when he arrive home today". Naevia really want to have dinner with Nasir, now. And the look of relieve on his face was a good indication that he need it more than it initially looked. She didn't mention it, she was perceptive but didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"You two live together?", Nasir was surprised.

"Yes, two years now. We date at almost four", Naevia was looking dreamy now.

"That is a long time."

"It is."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going. Dave house is a bit far and still have to go to my dorm."

"Ok, Nasir. We talk later. Bye".

"Bye, Naevia." The conversation with Naevia was done and went better that expected, now it was Dave that he had to worry about.

-X-

At 8 o'clock Nasir has ringing at Dave's door. He had to admit that he has a bit nervous, although Naevia had agreed in going out, he could never predict Dave's mood or reactions.

When Dave opens the door he is smiling and Nasir is relived.

"Hello"

"Hello love. Come on in. How did your little chat with Nadia go?"

"Is Naevia", Nasir took out his jacket and sat on the couch. "It went quite well. She has a boyfriend and suggested that the four of us went on a double date. What do you think?"

"I think it is a good idea but don't forget that I have busy schedule."Dave has a lawyer in a big shot company. "Now come set the table, I already made you dinner."

It looks like Nasir was in luck today, Dave liked the idea.

They ate peacefully. Dave spend the entire meal talking about some important case while Nasir pretended to hear him. He noded in all the right times. After dinner they cleaned the kitchen, or better, Nasir cleaned while Dave was telling what he has doing wrong.

When all was done they went to sat at the couch and watch a bit of TV. But as soon as they sat Dave grab Nasir by his arms and kissed him, a little to forcefully. Nasir opened his mouth and Dave bit his lower lip, enough to make it hurt. At the same time Dave was undressing Nasir and Nasir quickly started to undress him.

Dave turned Nasir, so that he be on his stomach, ass in air. Although Nasir was only half-hard, Dave's cock was at full erection. Dave licked his fingers and unceremonious put one finger in Nasir's ass, quickly followed by a second. He penetrated Nasir quickly and roughly and add a third finger. Not long after he withdraw his fingers, lift Nasir torso so he'll be on his hands and knees and shove is cock up Nasir's ass. Nasir wasn't fully read, the preparation was too quick and too rough and it hurt.

Dave also didn't bother on putting a condom. Nasir didn't liked it, he wasn't 100% sure that Dave was faithful and was worried in getting some disease, but he didn't dare ask Dave again. The only time when he bring that up, Dave had punch him the nose and had said that if Nasir didn't trust him and of him was fucking other people was because Nasir wasn't good enough e if Nasir was to catch anything it has his own fault for not being able to completely please him. Dave also said that he prefers the feeling of Nasir's tight ass without anything between them. The only good thing to Nasir was that his nose hadn't broken and he didn't need to go to the hospital. He told is friends that he had tripped in his dorm and hit his bed. They believe him, no one had any reason to suspect Dave, big-shot lawyer. Nasir lived in fear of getting something, but never had the courage of going to the Health Center where they do the full blood tests.

Dave continued on pounding on Nasir, grabbing his narrow hips for better leverage. Nasir took his own cock in his hand, he knew that Dave didn't bother in getting him off. He only want a quick fuck that night.

It wasn't long before Dave's thrusts become more hurried and Nasir stroke his cock faster, trying to get his relieve. He come, his cum going to his t-shirt. Nasir had had the attention on putting it beneath him. Dave hated when his precious couch got dirty. Then Dave release an howl and came inside Nasir. He slap Nasir's ass.

"That was a good enough fuck."

Nasir didn't said anything in return, just started to get dressed. Dave look at his couch and saw Nasir's t-shirt. He just smile at Nasir when he retrieve it and put it on.  
Dave only put his boxers back on.

"Well Nasir, is getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow. Perhaps it's better for you to go."

"Ok. I also have to get up early." Nasir didn't said anything else. Just kissed Dave goodbye, put his jacket on and walk to the door.

"Oh, Nasir, don't forget to tell me when that double date is." He winked and Nasir left.

Nasir get on the night bus for campus and texted Naevia. She texted back saying that Crixus had agreed too and that they were free on Friday or Saturday night. Those were nights that Dave usually also had free.

Nasir was a little bit happier on his way to the dorm, getting a bit company texting with Naevia. Even knowing that is ass will be sore and will going to hurt like hell in the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later the pain had decreased significantly. The day before was hard to get through, he had been in pain, especially when he seated down. Classes had been particularly difficult.

Today he had his second class of Ancient History. As usual, he arrived early and sat on his favorite seat. Not long after, Naevia arrived and sat next to him. They hadn't talk since their texting in Tuesday.

"Hello, Nasir", Naevia greeted him with her customary smile.

"Hello", Nasir took a better look on her. "You look tired today."

"Yeah, I know. I had a shift on the hospital yesterday and I hadn't slept much", she cracked her back.

"I didn´t know that you already went to the hospital", Nasir was surprise.

"I do. It is my fourth year and I need as much practice as I can get."

"Off course. I think you will be a wonderful nurse", Nasir shot one of his rare smiles.

Naevia blushed. "Thank you. Have you talked with Dave about the date?"

Nasir had called him the day before. He didn't had the courage to talk him again Tuesday. He had arrived home, took a bath and went to bed.

"Yes. He prefers Saturday, if it's still good for you." Saturday was also better to Nasir. He worked in the library to earn a little money and Saturday he worked all morning and until mid-afternoon, so he had to wake up early but had the night free. Although his scholarship paid for his tuition and dorm room, his work in the library has his only mean of income. It isn't much, but it's enough.

"It is. May I suggest that new restaurant downtown, "The Green Garden", I think that's its name."

"It is. Dave had talked about going there, so it's perfect. It's 7, ok?"

"It's great. I will warn Crixus", she took her phone from her purse and text him. The teacher begun the class.

-X-

It was 10 o´clock on Saturday and Nasir was bored. The library was nearly empty, with only a couple of student on their laptops. He wasn't surprised, after all, it was the first week of college and a Saturday morning. Most of the students had gone to one of the many parties around campus the night before. He had stayed in, doing research for his history assignment. Not that he really had any other options.

He was behind his desk reading "The Pillars of the Earth" that he had found in the library when a familiar voice called his name.

"Hello, Nasir. Long time no see."

"Hello Chadara." A pretty girl with long, wavy blond hair, blue eyes, a provoking smile, dressed in shorts, a lose pink blouse and cute high-heels sandals greeted him.

"It's been a week. Why didn't you call or text me?" She pouted, but Nasir ignored it.

"I've been busy. I finally took that Ancient History class and I already have an assignment to do", he knew it was a lame excuse but he hoped it hold. It didn't.

"How's Dave?"

"He's good", Nasir didn't elaborate. He knew Chadara didn't like Dave.

"I really don't understand how you're still with him… You could do so much better", Chadara knew that something was wrong with Dave. She knew Nasir since freshman year in high school and he was always evasive when it come to Dave, something that he had never been with her. He kept saying that they were fine, that Dave loved him but she could see the stress that Nasir couldn't completely hide from her. Besides, she never entirely believed the "I slip and hit my bed…" story. Chadara understand to a certain degree why he stayed with Dave. He had been the first real boyfriend Nasir had and Dave had been very helpful at the beginning of college, helping Nasir to get his scholarship and to become open about his sexuality. But after a few months after they started dating, things had changed. But Nasir had never talked to her, no matter the amount of times she tried to make him open up with her.

Nasir decided to ignored her, he was tired of that conversation. Instead, he move to another sour subject.

"How was your summer?"

"Good. My grandparents visited us, I haven't seen them in three years", Chadara knew where he was going with this. Right on cue, Nasir took a deep breath.

"Did you see my parents?"

"Yes. They are pretty much the same."

"Did… Did they ask about me?" Nasir had a painful look on his face.

"Nasir…" every time she went home Nasir asked her that. The answer was always the same, but he kept asking. "No, they didn't."

Nasir lowered his eyes. He didn't know why he kept asking. He was as good as dead to his parents.

"Although, your sister did." Nasir look up, astonished. It was a first. "She run into me at the mall, your parents weren't there, obviously. She misses you and she loves you, Nasir."

Tears were threatening to fall from Nasir's eyes. He missed his little sister so much. "How is Nisrin?"

"She is fine. She is doing very well in school, she's as intelligent as her older brother." A tear escaped Nasir's eyes. "She is beautiful and she is happy. She has a lot of friends. I think she has a bit of your rebellious nature, as well."

Nasir was trying very hard not to cry. Nisrin was fifteen now and he hadn't seen her in two years. The last time he saw her she was sobbing into their mother clothes while their father kicked Nasir out of their house and their lives. He had live the rest of the summer in Chadara's house and in the end of the summer they went away to college and Nasir never went back home.

Nasir's family was a very religious Muslin family. His parents had come to the USA from Syria a short time after their marriage. He and Nisrin were raised with strict rules. That had never been a problem to Nasir, he has well behaved, got good grades and did his prayers, until high school. In his freshman year he started to realize that he liked boys instead of girls and it didn't take long for the other students to realize it. He was set aside from most of the students, Chadara being the only one who didn't care and was always on his side. They made fun of him, put things on his locker and numberous other things. Nasir had tried to date a couple of girls but it didn't work and after awhile he gave up. A few boys come to him in secret, never wanting the school to know about them. If Nasir tried to said something they denied it and called him a liar, a faggot and endless other offensive names. So, he gave up of trying to say anything. Boys come to him, they had a good time and that's it. He even got laid a few times. None of them had been good. Just two horny teenage boys full of shame. He was able to kept it well hidden, Chadara was the only one who knew about his escapades. His parents though that he and Chadara were dating. Until one day Nasir was coming out of Jack's house after an afternoon of fucking and his father drove in front of his house. That day Karam had gone to the mechanic and changed his route home. He caught Nasir with his tongue deep in another boy mouth, hands in the boy's hair and with the boy's hands squeezing his ass. Karam stopped, shoved Nasir in the car, drove home, grabbed all of Nasir's things and said that from that moment on he didn't have a son. He was dead to them. Nasir had tried to explain, to say something but his father only slapped him across the face. Nasir grabbed his things, said goodbye to Nisrin and got out of the house. Sweet Nisrin had become an only child that day. It was his only regret.

"Do you want to see a photo of her? I took one that day", Chadara offered him.

Nisrin truly was beautiful. Long, shinny, straight black hair, big brown eyes with long lashes, smooth caramel skin and the most formidable smile. She did seem happy and Nasir was happy for her.

"Could you send it to my phone?" She had grow up.

"Of course", Chadara pretended not to see the tears trying to escape. Nasir hated to appear weak. Now Nasir had a photo of his sweet little sister. Chadara decided that was time to change the subject. "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

Nasir took another deep breath and wiped his face. "I can't. I'm having dinner with Dave and a couple friend of mine."

Chadara was surprise. Dave usually wanted Nasir all by himself, that was one of the main reasons Nasir didn't have many friends. "Really?"

"Yes. Naevia is my partner in the history assignment. She was very nice to me and I told Dave about her and he wanted to meet her, so we arranged a double date with her and her boyfriend."

Chadara understand now. It was Dave trying to control Nasir and control the people around him. Nasir usually didn't let a thing like that spill, he usually said those kind of things differently, to seem that it was his idea and not Dave's controlling freak nature. But Navir has still a bit shaken after the news about his sister and let his guard down.

"Ok, I think it will do you good to have other friends, besides me, of course."

Nasir only look at her. He wasn't going to answer that.

"Call me tomorrow to tell me how it went. Bye Nasir."

"Sure. Bye Chadara."

Nasir spend the rest of his free time in the library looking at his sister photo, the book all but forgotten. He felt glad that she still remember him and care enough to ask Chadara about him.

At 4, his shift ended and he headed to his dorm room to take a bath and prepare himself for dinner. He still had to go to Dave's house and Dave hated delays.


	4. Chapter 4

At 6h30, Nasir arrived at Dave's house.

"Hello, Nasir," Dave stepped out immediately, closed the door and kissed Nasir. Just a peck on the lips. "You look nice enough tonight."

Nasir was wearing jeans with a blue dress shirt and a black coat with a double row of buttons. "Thank you. You are very handsome."

Dave was wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt with light grey strips. They went to Dave's car and headed to the restaurant.

Nasir had to admit that he has nervous about tonight. Naevia had been so nice to him and he really want the dinner to go well. He didn't worry too much about Dave, he was always pleasant when he was in public.

The ride to the restaurant was short and they arrived a little early. Dave approached the waiter. "Reservation under Miller. It's a table for four," he had his most polite smile.

They had a nice table, they seated next to each other. Not 5 minutes later Naevia and Crixus arrived. Naevia waved at Nasir. She was simple but elegant in an envelope deep green dress and cream high heels. The man next to her was huge, tall and bulky. He has frowning a bit.

"Hello, I hope we're not late. I'm Naevia and this is Crixus, and you must be Dave. Hello Nasir." They shaken hands.

"Indeed I am. Pleasure to meet you," Dave smiled, but Naevia didn't liked it. It look false, like it was too perfect to be sincere. Dave look sleek to Naevia.

"You too. I was looking forward to meet you, Nasir. Naevia talked a lot about you and your assignment." Crixus spoke for the first time, he had a deep voice. That last sentence was said with an amused look at Naevia and with that Crixus' features soften. It was obvious to anyone that Crixus loved Naevia, deeply.

"I liked our theme and Nasir is a great partner."

"That was not what I was talking about." Crixus said still playful, but also a bit annoyed. Naevia looked at Nasir with a mischievous smile.

"Nasir, don't you think that it would be great if we could take some real photos for your assignment? I've done some research and the images I've found aren't that great."

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Nasir though that he had an idea based on Crixus reaction. He was just shaking its head. Dave was looking carefully at Naevia, he was trying to perceive what kind of person she was.

"Well… I thought that Crixus and some of his friends of the gym and the MMA team could dressed up as gladiators and we could take some photos!" Naevia was clearly excited about it. "I'm sure we could rent some costumes."

"Naevia, I told you. They won't want to do it."

"I'm sure that if I talk to Spartacus he would be able to convince all of them. Even you." Naevia did a pleading look and pouted a bit.

"Fine. I'm sure that you can pass in the gym and talk to him." Crixus wasn't able to denied her anything. Naevia just smiled at him and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Who's Spartacus?", asked Dave. He didn't liked that Nasir was meeting too many new people, but he couldn't avoided it without being rude.

"Sorry, Spartacus is the owner of the gym and the leader of their MMA team," said Naevia.

"If they agreed, I think it is a good idea." Nasir was also excited about it, he really liked this kind of projects. It was a way of making a great assignment with the plus of having fun. "A friend of mine, Chadara, is an art student. I think she didn't mind of taking the photos. She has a very good camera."

"So it's settle. Next week Nasir and I will go at the gym to speak to Spartacus." Naevia was ecstatic. It always had been a fantasy of hers to dress Crixus up like a gladiator and now she had a perfectly good excuse do to so.

"Ok. I will talk to Chadara tomorrow." Nasir wasn't oppose to it either. A bunch of fitted men in gladiator clothes posing for him, well, not exactly for him but close enough, was definitely something he would like to watch. He only thought weird that Dave was so quiet.

Their waitress approach their table. "Can I get your drink orders?"

"We could share a bottle of wine. What do you think?" Naevia asked.

"Fine by me, " said Crixus.

"Yes, the three of us could share and Nasir could have a soda", Dave replied.

"Don't you like wine, Nasir?", Crixus asked him. But it was Dave that answered.

"Nasir is 20 years old, he can't drink yet."

"Ok, but I'm sure that a glass of wine wouldn't do any harm," Naevia said.

"It doesn't change the fact that he still can't drink." Dave was trying to be polite but Naevia didn't like his tone. Dave was being too possessive. She was about to reply when Nasir intervene.

"It's ok, Naevia. Dave is right, I'm not of age yet." To Naevia Nasir looked a bit defeated. "I will have a soda, please," said Nasir to the waitress.

"A soda and a bottle of wine. Red?" asked the waitress.

"Yes, please."

"When is your birthday, Nasir?" asked Naevia.

"It's January 23rd."

"Ok. My birthday is in two weeks. We are going to have a party on Saturday in our house. You two should come."

"I'm not sure I can make it. Sometimes I work on weekends."

"It's ok Dave, you could let us know if you going to make it on Friday or even Saturday morning. But Nasir, you are going, right?" replied Naevia. She really want him to come.

"Yes, I will go. I work at the campus library on Saturdays but I have the nights off." Nasir wanted to go. It will be nice to go to a party.

The rest of the dinner was nice enough. They talked about their jobs, college and hobbies. Dave was on his best behavior and Nasir was happy to share a dinner with more people and not just Dave. In the end they said their goodbyes and went home.

On their way home Naevia asked Crixus. "So, what do you think of Nasir?"

"I liked him. You two seem to have some things in common. I think you will be good friends." Crixus was always sincere with Naevia and only wanted her best. He really thought that Nasir would be a good friend for her.

"I'm glad you liked him. Now Dave… I don't think I liked him very much. It seem it was all an act, like he was hiding something."

"Maybe. I didn't like him that much."

Naevia was thoughtful. Nasir was such a great guy and Dave didn't seem like one. She couldn't exactly tell what she didn't like about him, it was a bad feeling. Maybe it was the way he looked at Nasir, more possessive than loving, the touching not so gentle as it should be or even the subtle comments Dave made about Nasir. She also didn't liked the way that Nasir didn't react at any of that, like it was the usual between them. He was too submissive. Naevia will try to talk to Nasir and find out exactly what was happening and help Nasir if necessary.

-X-

In the car, Nasir asked Dave his opinion about Naevia and Crixus. The dinner had gone well, so Nasir wasn't too worry about his answer.

"They seem nice. That Naevia girl was friendly." Dave hadn't realize that Naevia had been watching him the whole time, she had been very discrete. "What I didn't like was you saying you would go to her birthday party without me." His tone had become more threatening.

"Well, you looked like you liked her, so I didn't see anything wrong in saying yes. You could always come by later, after work."

"I will," his tone menacing.

In Dave's home, they put their pajamas on. Nair was staying the night. In bed, they started to kiss.

"You know, Nasir, you really should thank me for letting you go to that party and taking those photos. I don't like the idea of you around too many different men." Dave grabbed his face, hard, and kissed him. "That mouth of yours his for my pleasure only. Now, put that mouth to good use." Dave pointed to his erect cock. Nasir got down and started to suck on Dave's cock. He took the maximum he could while one of his hands was around the base and the other kneading his balls.

Dave moan and groan. He grabbed Nasir's hair, pulling hard while he thrust into Nasir's mouth, he didn't care if Nasir choked a bit or not. Nasir continued his sucking and licking until Dave come in his mouth. Nasir got back up and laid his head on the pillow.

"That was great work, Nasir. Now I am more prone to let do all those photos for you little work. Good-night."

Nasir turned his back to Dave. The night had gone better that he expected. Dave has ok with the photos idea and he would go to Naevia's party, although Nasir didn't know until when that good mood would last. But right now Nasir was happy, tomorrow he will call Chadara, he was sure that she will accept the offer. Now he will sleep. He didn't have much trouble falling asleep, as he hadn't been too turn-on, in fact, his cock hadn't rise at all, so he could go to sleep without being frustrated.

In the morning, Dave woke him up for a morning fuck. Dave has already erect and it was fast until his release. After that, he told Nasir to make them breakfast. They ate and Nasir left for his dorm.

In the afternoon, he called Chadara. He told her about dinner and about the party. He could tell she was surprised and happy for Nasir.

"Now, I want to meet Naevia."

"You may know her soon. Remember that assignment I told you about?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it is about the entertainment in ancient Rome. Now, Naevia's boyfriend works in a gym and makes part of a MMA team, so Naevia thought that he and his friends could dressed up as gladiators and we take some photos. Would you help us? You are the best I know in photography and you have a great camera."

"Are you seriously asking me if I'm ok in taking some hot guys photos? Hell, yes, I'm in!"

"Thank you. We still need to talk to Spartacus, the gym owner and the team leader for him to persuade the rest of the guys. But Naevia is sure that they are in to. After that, I'll call you and to arrange a date good for everybody."

"Ok. Bye Nasir."

"Bye, Chadara. Talk to you soon."

Then, Nasir called Naevia to tell her that Chadara was on board. Naevia wanted to talk to Spartacus on Monday, but Nasir has a shift in the library, so they will go on Tuesday afternoon instead.

To answer my reviews. My native language isn't English, is Portuguese. I know that I have some grammar problems, but I'm trying to fix them.

Thanks to all that are reading this story (it's my first).


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday afternoon Naevia and Nasir meet in the café near the Health Center.

"Hello Nasir. Ready to go to the gym?"

"Yes. Did Crixus warn Spartacus?" Nasir was excited with the idea but he didn't want to bother anyone.

"He did. He told Spartacus that a friend of mine and I want to speak to him about a college project."

"Ok. Did he told Spartacus what the project was about?"

Naevia laughed. "No. That part is for us to do. Besides, I think he was too embarrassed to tell him that we want to take photos of his friends in costumes."

"Do you think the guys will be ok with it?"

"Well, I think they will. They are a cheerful and loud group and they'll see this as an opportunity to brag and to make fun at each other."

"Ok. Let's talk to Spartacus, then." Nasir was reassured.

When they arrived at the gym Nasir was impressed. It was a large building with a modern look to it. The interior was open and spacious. It was an inviting space. They were greeted by Crixus, who immediately kissed Naevia.

"Hello, honey. Nice to see you again Nasir." The man genuinely liked Nasir. "Are you ready to speak to Spartacus?"

"Off course we are! Don't be alarmed, Nasir, Spartacus is a wonderful man."

"This is a very fine space you have here," Nasir commented. He was impressed, he wasn't expecting such a space. Perhaps a more dark, closed one.

"We do. Spartacus is to blame. We have some rooms to teach classes, a pool and there," Crixus pointed to a room at Nasir's left, "is our cardio and weight room." Nasir saw a room fill with various machines and people running, lifting weights and other numerous exercises. Nasir only toke a quick glance, so he didn't notice a man whom was watching him intently.

"Spartacus office is this way, he's expecting us. Come." Naevia guided him through some stairs and then she knocked on a door at the right.

A deep, rich voice told them to come in. When Naevia opened the door, Nasir was surprised. He wasn't expecting someone so young.

"Nice to see you, Naevia. You must be Nasir." Spartacus extended his hand and shake hands with him. "Please, have a seat." He wasn't as big as Crixus, but Nasir could see that he too was in very good shape.

"Thank you."

"Crixus told me you two want to talk to me about some college project."

It was Nasir who spoke. "Yes. Naevia and I are partners in an Ancient History assignment…"

"Ancient History, uhm? So, you finally took that class," Spartacus told to Naevia, with a smile. He always liked Naevia, she cold balance some of Crixus' more boisterous behaviors.  
"Yes, I did." Naevia smiled.

"Our assignment is about the entertainment in ancient Rome," Nasir continued, "and we need to write about gladiators." With that Spartacus lifted an eyebrow. "Naevia thought it was more realist if we took some photos. She thought that Crixus and some of the other guys could help us. We arrange some costumes, a friend of mine, Chadara is an art student, and could take the photos."

"The only problem here, Spartacus, is that Crixus told me that the guys wouldn't want to do it, that we need to convince you to convince them."

"I see what the problem is." Spartacus knew that Crixus was being stubborn. The guys wouldn't mind in doing it, especially if it was to help Naevia on a college assignment. They were always good to a bit of fun.

Naevia and Nasir were waiting for Spartacus answer.

"I think it is a good idea. I'll talk with the guys. I was thinking in Gannicus, Agron, Donar, Lugo, Varro and of course, myself."

"Really? You would take the photos too?" Nasir wasn't expecting him to want to participate.

"Off course, it sounds like fun. Besides if I do it, Crixus will be more easily persuaded. Not to add that the guys would never forgive me if I don't do it." Spartacus liked the idea, it will be a way of the guys be all together, having fun and trying to be civil with each other. Spartacus knew too well how crass they could be when making fun of each other.

"You know that Saxa is going to be mad for not participated, right?" Naevia said.

"Who's Saxa?"

"She one of our PT's. She is as bad as any of the guys, she wouldn't like to be left out." Spartacus elucidate Nasir.

"She can go to the session, I'm sure no one would mind. Gannicus wouln't, for sure." Naevia shook her head, smiling. "Gannicus is her boyfriend and we could said that neither of them are very discrete about the more physical aspect of their relation."

"Ohh, I see." Nasir was uncomfortable. In high school he always hide his relations, the only times he had done something in public was when he kissed a couple of girls, when he had try dating girls. Now, with Dave, although everyone knew about them, their relations was private. They spend most of their times together in Dave's house. Sometimes they gone out but Dave never did more than a couple of innocent touches and a kiss or two. He thought that public displays of affections were for teenagers that couldn't control themselves. So Nasir, was never comfortable in truly expression his love in public and seeing other people doing that, just made him more uncomfortable.

"I'll talk with all of them and after that I will call you."

"Ok. By the way, you and Mira are going to my birthday party, right?"

"Off course. We wouldn't miss it." Mira and Naevia were friends, ever since they meet. Mira had always been there to help Naevia.

"Good. Talk to you later."

"Bye. Nice to meet you, Nasir." Spartacus had liked him. He seem a good guy. Naevia had told him about Nasir, so Spartacus had already a good idea about him.

"Bye. Thank you Spartacus." Nasir was trilled, everything was going pefect.

They left Spartacus office with big smiles. They went down and Crixus come to say goodbye.

"Nasir, want to come to my house? We could start on writing and it is more quiet than the library. It's not too far from here."

"Ok. Let me just text Chadara the news."

-X-

Agron sometimes hated his job. Right now was one of those times. The mid-forty woman he was PT-ing for, simply didn't take a hint. Every time she comes was the same thing, some shameless flirting. He had already told her directly he was gay, there was no fucking way in hell we would ever be interested in her.

She had just started her cardio routine, Agron next her, ignoring the looks she cast his way, pretending to look at her plan when he look up at the entrance of the gym and he saw him. The most fucking beautiful man he had ever seen. He was with Naevia and Crixus. He could only see this man profile, but it was enough. He had a beautiful skin tone, almost like caramel, black, smooth hair, that ended just past his shoulders, half of it tied in a rubber band. He was dress in loose fitting jeans, a red t-shirt and a black hoodie, it was casual but fitted him well. He wasn't tall but was lean. He was looking around with his eyes big.

Fuck, Agron was seriously attracted to this young man. He took a glance at the room but didn't notice Agron eyes on him, thanks fuck. But then, he went up the stairs leading to Spartacus office with Naevia.

Agron spent the rest of the time watching the stairs. Finally, not long after, he and Naevia come down. Crixus approached them and Agron had only time for a quick glance before they were out the door. The shit-eating French must know who this man is, he was with Naevia after all.

When Crixus passed by him, Agron called him. "Hey Crixus," Agron usual greeting was some form of fucking, shit-eating French, but Spartacus didn't approve swearing in front of clients. "Who was that man with Naevia?" He tried not to seem too eager.

"Nasir? He is a friend of hers from college." Nasir… Agron liked it, somehow it suited the dark skinned man, but Agron couldn't let it show on his face. "But don't get your hopes up, he already has a boyfriend." With that, Crixus left. Agron hated Crixus, he knew him for too long, knew him too well.

Agron wasn't surprised. A man like him couldn't be single. At least, he was gay and, right now, to Agron, it was enough. He still could had a chance.

About an hour later, Spartacus called him at his office.

"What's this about?" Agron asked Spartacus. It wasn't often that Spartacus called him alone on his office.

"I have a proposition for you." With that, Spartacus explained him Naevia and Nasir's project. He couldn't believe his ears. Not only he was going to meet the guy, but he would the able to show off his hot-as-hell body, because if Agron knew something, was that he had a hot body with all the training he did. Agron really liked the idea. "So are you in?"  
"Fuck yeah. Who else is going?"

"You, me, Crixus, Gannicus confirmed so far. I still need to talk to Donar, Lugo and Varro."

"Ok. You know, my cousin is going to be really pissed. She is a fucking show off."

"I know that Saxa wouldn't like to be left out, but she can go to the photo shot."

"Ok. Tell when you know something more."

"Ok."

Agron spend the rest of day thinking about Nasir. Fuck that man, Agron didn't even know him yet and he was still evading all his thoughts.

In bed that night, Agron let his mind drift. He imagined Nasir in his bed, naked, trembling with pleasure underneath him. Agron was rock hard in no time. He throw his boxers out and started to stroke his cock, wishing that wasn't his hand. It wasn't long until Agron came, powerfully. He didn't bother to put his boxers back on, he liked to sleep naked.

Even after jerking off, Agron still thought about Nasir. Fuck, he was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally Naevia's birthday party day had arrived. Nasir finished his shift at the library and went to his dorm room to get ready. The last two weeks had been good. All the guys had agreed to do the photos, Chadara had arrange a studio from a friend for the next Sunday, he and Naevia had found a shop here they could rent the gladiators costumes, along with lots of accessories, for a very good price. His classes had been busy, he already had three papers to deliver, but had been going well. Dave had been too occupied with a big sue case to be with Nasir, so he have spend more time than usual with Naevia and Chadara. They met the week before, in their favorite cafe, and had get along well.

Nasir grabbed his and Dave's gift, a beautiful deep red silk scarf, and went to Naevia and Crixus' house. Dave was busy with the case and wasn't sure yet if he could make it to the party.

When Nasir arrived at Naevia's house, he was greeted at the door not by Naevia, but by a short man, wide shouldered, with thick muscles and a thick neck and a easy smile.

"Hello. Come on in. I'm Lugo, by the way." The man extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Nasir." Nasir took his hand to shake it.

"Nasir? Naevia's friend, with the photos? Come here!" Lugo then pull him for a bone crushing hug. Luckily Nasir was saved.

Across the room, Agron was talking with his brother Duro when the doorbell rang. Lugo was the closest to the door and went to open it. It was Nasir, even more beautiful than the last time Agron had seen him. He was in jeans and a light grey dress shirt, his hair in a ponytail. Agron was definitely a goner for this boy, this boy, who had been on his thoughts for almost two weeks now. When he saw Lugo pulling him for a hug, Agron went to his rescue.

"Hi man. I was talking to you! Fucker!" Duro shouted at him, but he didn't cared.

"Lugo, let the boy go. He will be out of air soon if you don't." Agron wished he was the one to get Nasir out of breath, but in ways different from a hug. Lugo released Nasir, who was indeed a bit flushed.

"Hello. I'm Agron, by the way." Agron extended his hand. He wanted more contact, but he knew it wasn't appropriate. Nasir was stunning up close. He had brown eyes with long lashes and red, full lips begging to be kissed. But Agron couldn'd look at his mouth, he looked right in this shorter man eyes.

Naevia had told him about Agron, that he was gay and had a brother in their college studying biology, but Nasir wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting anything, but this… not for sure. He was greeted by a tall man, very well built in dark fitted jeans with a rip right above his left knee and a black t-shirt, with shinning green eyes, a big smile and dimples, very sexy dimples. Damn, this man was hot.

Nasir shook his hand. "I'm Nasir. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Agron was pleased with himself. He saw Nasir looking at him, the blush on his face deepened a bit.

"I have to find Naevia. Do you know where she is?"

"She's in the kitchen."

"Thank you." In the kitchen was not only Naevia but also another woman.

"Hello Nasir. This is Mira."

"Hello. I heard a lot about you. First of all, thank you for your project. I can't wait to see the photos." Then, Mira winked at Nasir.

"Hello. You can come to the session if you like. I've been told that Saxa is going, so you can go too."

"Thank you. Now, can you help us getting this drinks to living room?" She pointed to the kitchen balcony, full of different types of liquor and some juice and cola.

"Sure."

In the living room he was introduced to rest of the people. All of them seen to accept him very well. All of them were pretty excited with the photos. They were a loud group but Nasir was having fun, the only thing weighting on his mind was Dave. He had been in a bad mood, the sue wasn't going so well for their company. Nasir didn't know what to expect when he arrived, or worse, when they got to Dave's home.

He was speaking with Lugo, who was trying to teach him some song in German. Nasir was laughing hard, Lugo couldn't really sing, he was very off tone. Suddenly, a voice startled him. It was Agron.

"Hi again. Do you want a beer?" Agron asked him, two beers in hand.

There was that smile again. Couldn't that man's smile not by so sexy, so alluring? "No. I can't drink."

"Are you going to drive home?" Agron didn't want him to drink and drive, he could have an accident.

"No, my boyfriend is driving me. He will be here soon." Nasir thought it was better to make that point clear. He didn't want Agron to thought that he was single and available.

Agron didn't need to know that. He didn't like the idea of Nasir in bed with some other guy, but Crixus had already told him that Nasir had a boyfriend. "Ok. So, what's the problem in having a beer?"

"I can't drink yet. I'm only twenty."

"Ok, but one beer won't do any warm. Duro is 19 and he is having a beer." Twenty… Agron knew that Nasir was young, but he thought he was a little older. He didn't look 20, he had a certain look that made him appear more mature. Maybe he had been through some hard things.

"I really don't want one. Thanks." In fact, Nasir did want a beer, but Dave was coming by later and if he found out that Nasir had been drinking, he was going to have a bad time.

"Ok." Agron didn't insisted. He realized that as more to it that just the age factor, but he didn't want to push Nasir. "When do you turn 21?"

" In January 23rd."

"Cool. We'll throw you a party then." Agron would like to see him happy and relaxed.

"Thank you." With that Agron moved way. He went to his brother.

"You fucker, I was talking to you before you went save that guy."

"Fuck off Duro."

"Is that the guy who been moaning the name in your sleep last night? Nasir?"

"I have not been moaning in my sleep, you shit-head." Agron blushed a bit. He had dreamt with Nasir the night before and, fuck, Duro knew it. Dura has a dorm in college, but slept in Agron's spare room on the weekends.

"He is hot, bruder. Hey, is he the one that will be taking the photos? Naevia's friend?"

"No. He's not, it's a friend of them who will be taking them."

"But he is going to be there, right?" Duro already knew the answer, he was just messing with Agron. He had been excited with the photo shot, too excited and now Duro knew why.

"Off course. It's his project too." Agron really was looking forward for it.

"Great. I will greet him," Dura said and move in Nasir's direction.

"What? Fuck, Duro. Leave him alone." Agron knew that Duro was going to make fun of him, but it was useless. Duras was already introducing himself at Nasir.

"Hello. I'm Duro, Agron's brother." Nasir was interrupted by a young, good-looking man.

"Oh, hi. I'm Nasir."

"I know." Duro had a mischievous smile. Agron had reach them that moment. "Agron had talked a lot about you."

"I'm sorry for my brother. He is very inconvenient." Agron smiled at Nasir.

"It's ok. Duro, he couldn't have talked about me. We only met today." Nasir was confused.

"Well, he had been talking a lot about the photo-shot." Duro was trying to embarrassed Agron for as long as he could.

"Ok… It's next Sunday. Will you come?"

"Fuck, no. I rather spend my Sunday with Diona than to seen my brother and his friends half naked." Duro laughed, heartily. He was a good guy and Nasir laugh with him. Agron thought that it didn't seem completely genuine. Like if Nasir was too sad to be able to laugh properly. "Although, I'll want to see those photos. I think it will be the perfect teasing material." He laugh again. "Well, it was nice to meet you Nasir, but Diona is waiting for me." He waved at a pretty brunette across the room.

"Again, sorry for my brother." Agron was mortified, he was trying to make a good impression and Duro wasn't helping.

"It's ok. I know how younger siblings can be." Nasir didn't meant to say that. But Agron make him feel relaxed and it kind of slipped.

"Do you have younger brothers then?" Agron wanted to know, in fact, he wanted to know all about Nasir.

"I have a sister, Nisrin. She's 15, now." Agron saw Nasir's eyes become darker, almost like if a shadow at passed by them. He also looked sad.

"Duro is 19 and he is a pain in the ass." Agron said, but Nasir could seen that he loved his brother. Agron started to tell some stories when they were little. Nasir felt him relaxed and told himself some stories about him and Nisrin. Agron was a good listener and a very good company.

Naevia and Mira watched them.

"They look to get along just fine," Mira said.

"I know. I don't think I had ever seen Nasir so relaxed."

"He seem like a great guy. Having some more friend would be good for him and Agron would help him loosen up a bit."

"He would. But that boyfriend of his… I don't like him."

"I know." Naevia had told Mira everything about Nasir and their double date. Mira was a lawyer on a non-profit organization who helped children, so she could help Nasir if things were more serious than it looked at first sight.

In the middle of one of Agron's stories, Nasir's phone vibrated. It was a text from Dave.

"_I'm going to Naevia's house now. I'm tired so prepare to go as soon as I arrived_." It wasn't good, Dave was pissed off.

Agron saw Nasir visible tensed up when he red that text. Nasir noticed Agron's look.

"My boyfriend, Dave, is arriving soon. I'll have to go, he had a long day at work and he's tired."

"You won't stay at the party?" Agron didn't want him to leave, especially if his boyfriend had made him tense up again.

"No, we can't. He will just say hi to Naevia and them we'll go." Nasir didn't want to go, but didn't have another optioin. He had really liked to talk to Agron. Nasir went to warn Naevia.

20 minutes later, Dave arrived. Nasir opened him the door.

"Hello. Where is Naevia? I want to go home quickly, I want to fuck you hard tonight."

"She's over there."

Agron had been near the door and listened to their conversation. He didn't liked the tone of Dave's voice. It seemed more threatening than loving or even lustful. He didn't like Dave.

"Hello Naevia. Happy birthday, you look beautiful." Dave told her.

"Thank you. Nasir told me that you have to go. Are you sure you won't stay for a bit?" Naevia didn't want him there, but she did want Nasir to stay a while longer.

"No, you see…" Dave was interrupted by Agron.

"Hello, I'm Agron. You must be Dave." Nasir noticed that Agron's jaw was a bit tensed.

"Hello. I am." They shook hands. "Like I was saying, I really have to go. I had a awful day at the office and I just want to go home and relax."

_Sure, relax_, thought Agron. He looked at Nasir, he seemed almost afraid, although Nasir was doing a good job had hiding it.

"Ok, then. Bye. See you Monday, Nasir."

"Bye Naevia. Have a lovely evening."

"See you Monday. Bye Agron." Nasir was dragging the seconds before he had to leave.

"Bye Nasir."

They left the apartment. Agron was concerned, so he went to the front window and saw them down there. Naevia and Crixus lived on a third floor, so he could see them but couldn't hear them, them were talking in a low voice. Them seem to be arguing, or rather, Dave was chewing Nasir off. They were near Dave's car.

"Who was that guy, uh, Nasir?" Dave hated when other guys talked to Nasir and this one not only had talked to him, but has also interrupted Dave and looked like he cared for Nasir.

"He's Agron. One of Crixus co-workers." Nasir was getting scared.

"When did you met him?" Dave was starting to see red. The sue wasn't going well and he has lashing it all out on Nasir.

"Tonight."

"Don't you lie to me, your little shit!" Dave had corned Nasir near the car.

"I'm not. I swear." Dave slapped him with the back of his hand.

"Get in the car." Nasir spited some blood to the floor and entered Dave's car.

Upstairs Agron nearly lost it. He knew that something was wrong. He started to walk to the door when Spartacus, who had been watching him, stopped him.

"Agron, where are going?"

"I'm beating the shit off that Dave guy. Get out of my way." Agron just saw red.

"Agron, don't make a scene, please. They are gone. Let's talk about it." Spartacus had watched the encounter between Dave, Nasir and Agron before. He also had seen the way that Agron had been looking at Nasir. He moved Agron to the spare room and waved at Mira to follow them.

"Now, sit and tell us want happened." Spartacus said with an even, soothing voice.

"That fucking shit slapped Nasir. The fucker make Nasir spit blood!" Agron nearly shouted it.

"Are you sure? That is serious accusation Agron," said Mira.

"Off course I'm sure. That fucking cunt. I knew something was off about them. Fuck!" Agron punched a wall. The only effect it had was to make his knuckles bloodied.

"Ok. You know that Nasir has to press charges for us to be able to do something about it."

"Mira's right. Going around and beat Dave wouldn't do any good. He is a lawyer, he can accuse you of assault and you will be the one in trouble."

"I don't give a fuck," he just wanted to teach that fucker a lesson.

"But then you wouldn't be able to help Nasir," Spartacus pointed out. That calmed Agron a bit.

"Spartacus, go ask Naevia to come here please." Spartacus went.

Naevia entered the room. "What is happening here?"

Mira has the one who told her. "I knew it has something wrong. We have to help him."

"We do. That shit-eating fucker has got to suffer." Mira thought that Agron behavior was too intense for someone that he only met a couple of hours ago.

"Agron, why do you care so much?" He looked at her disbelieving. "I know it is a messed up situation. What I meant was, that you seem to care too much about Nasir. You only met him tonight, right?"

"Yeah but… I saw him that day at the gym and I couldn't take him out of my head, he is so beautiful." Agron had a dreamy look on his face now. "Then today, I spend the night talking with him and he is awesome! I mean, he is funny and loving and… fuck, I really care about him. It's not only that he is beautiful, it's more than that..."

"Agron, are you in love with him?" Naevia asked.

"Shit, I don't know. We only met tonight but I want to be with him and take care of him. That fucker don't deserve him. Nasir needs to be loved."

"Agron we are going to help him, but we need to make him talk to us." Mira and Naevia weren't that much surprised. Agron was an intense guy, he didn't do anything in half. When he cared about someone, he loved with all his being.

Agron was frustrated with this, but he was going to do everything to free Nasir from that fucker.

The rest of the night, Agron drank until near oblivion and Duro had to carrying him home. It wasn't an easy task considering Agron's size. Next morning, Agron woke up with an awful headache but still determined to help Nasir.

Nasir woke up the next morning sore all over his body, it had been worse that he had expected. His ass hurt as hell and he had bruises on his forearms where Dave had hold him with too much force. He would have to wear long sleeves to college until them disappear. Luckily in a two or three days time.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning Nasir woke up early in his dorm room. He hadn't slept well, he kept waking up. His body wasn't sore anymore but the bruises in his forearms still hurt. There were fading, but still visible.

He was running late, when he arrived in class Naevia was already there.

"Hi, Nasir. Are you cold?" Naevia noticed the sweater Nasir was wearing, it was a hot day and Nasir usually wears t-shirts. Besides, after Agron's revelations Saturday night Naevia was even more attentive to Nasir's reactions.

"Hello. Not really, but I was late so I put on the first thing I see." He shrugged his shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal. Naevia didn't insisted.

"How was the rest of the party?"

"It was fun, it was a shame that you and Dave couldn't be any more time."

"Yeah, I know. But Dave was really exhausted." B_ut not enough to not roughly fuck me_, Nasir thought. "Maybe next time."

"Of course." Nasir was good, if Naevia wasn't so carefully watching him she may had missed the slight pained express that crossed his face. But she didn't press the subject, it wasn't the time or the place to do so. They also decided that they weren't going to force him to tell them, they had to approach the subject with caution, or else, Nasir could push them way. They had to make him trust them.

"But how was the party?"

"Most of them got drunk. Lugo was trying to sing. Saxa and Gannicus were making out all over the place, Crixus had to stop them to get too far away. Agron got so drunk that Duro had to carry him home. You know, the usual."

"That's the usual? Uau!" Nasir laughed. He wanted to ask about Agron, but he shouldn't. He seem tensed when Nasir left. Did something happen to make him drink that much? How did Duro carried him home? Agron was massive. A good kind of massive. In fact, a good kind of everything. Damn, those sexy dimples.

"Pretty much, yeah. They are always like this when they are together. We will have a bad time trying to control them on Sunday…"

"I can see that. But they are great, I liked them." Especially Agron, he had been a really nice company that night.

"They liked you too. Agron toke a particular interest in you. You were talking almost all the time." Naevia did that on purpose, to try to perceive Nasir's thoughts on Agron. She was happy when she saw a very faint blush on his cheeks. Agron would be god to Nasir. It may not look at first sight, but Agron was a very loyal and sweet guy. He would take good care of Nasir.

"I guess. He was telling me some stories about him and Duro." Nasir didn't mention the fact that he also had told some stories. He wasn't ready to tell Naevia that he had a sister.

"Those two are impossible. But Agron his very protective of Duro. Well, he is very protective about anyone he cares about." Naevia had to point that out, trying to warn Nasir that once in Agron good graces, one can never get out. Also, she was trying to point out that to Nasir that he wasn't alone, he had friends who cared about him and who would help him.

Nasir ignored her statement. "The teacher is here."

The rest of the week was uneventful. He spend Monday and Tuesday in long sleeves, it was hot but he couldn't roll up his sleeves. Luckily Wednesday he was able to wore t-shirts again.

Thursday, he, Charada and Naevia met at the Health Center cafe to discuss the last details for the photo-shot. Nasir was meeting Chadara Saturday after his shift in the library to rent the costumes and to prepare the studio. Naevia had a shift all day in the hospital and couldn't help them. She will be going early on Sunday, Crixus had hopes that his part could be over when the others arrived. That way he could make fun of them with been made fun at.

-X-

Agron spent the entire week thinking about Nasir. He couldn't take the image of Nasir getting slapped out of his head. He sometimes got so mad that he yelled unnecessary with his clients. Spartacus even warned him to calm down or he would be taking a forced vacations, with no payment. After that he calmed down while working, but he toke all that anger and frustration in working out more than usual. He even called Oemonaus to see if there were any fights. The older man sensing his desperation arranged him a fight, although a bit constrained. But the opponent has weaker than Agron and that was an easy win, not even a black eye to show up for. So, Agron continued his intensive work out at the gym, he only went home to sleep and even there his dreams were full of Nasir. More frequent than not, his dreams were about that beautiful caramel skin against his lighter one, sweating and with Nasir moaning his name. He always woke after those with a raging hard-on that he had to take care of, once again, thinking of Nasir.

Those were the only times that he let his mind drift to sexual thoughts. He didn't want to distract himself with it, he had other priorities when it came to Nasir. First of all, was to get rid of his fucker, shit-head boyfriend. Then, eventually, he could try to be himself his boyfriend.

Agron had had boyfriends before. His first one in high school. The people on is school had never made fun of him, some of them had tried, but he didn't pay them any attention, so they give up. He isn't exactly sure why everyone was ok. Maybe was because he was one of the popular kids, captain of the football team and everything about him scream man. He also didn't take any shit from anyone. After that first one, he had a couples of relationships, none of them anything serious. In between, he had some one-night stands, not too many. Just an occasional one when he felt lonely.

The night before he went to a bar to get some random guy home with him, to try to get Nasir of his head. But he couldn't do it, he had offers but in the end none of them reach even his beautiful Nasir feet. No, not his. Still with that fuck-head.

Friday he couldn't take it anymore and called Naevia.

"Hello Naevia."

"_Hi Agron. Is everything ok?_" He seemed nervous.

"Yeah, it is. First, I'm sorry for getting so wasted on your party."

"_It's ok. I understand. You were distressed_."

"Thank you. Naevia, how is Nasir?" Agron was worried.

"_He's fine, but…_" Naevia didn't want to tell Agron.

"But what?"

"_He did wear a sweater on Monday. He said something about being in a hurry and dressed the first thing he saw, but I didn't entirelly believe him._"

"And you didn't ask him anything?" Agron has getting mad again. He knew something else had happened.

"_I only asked him if he wasn't hot and he said no. Agron, we agreed that we wouldn't pressure him. He could shut us out._" Naevia remembered him.

"I know, I know, but… Fuck! I just want to help him. He deserves better. He deserves to be taken care of."

"_He truly does, but we have to take it easy. I want as much as you do to help him_."

"I know. He's different, isn't he? He's amazing."

"_He sure is_."

"Could you give his phone number?" Agron wanted to talk to him, even if it was only a text.

"_Agron…_" Naevia didn't like that idea.

"I swear I won't ask him about it. I just need to talk to him. I'll just volunteer my help on Sunday. I won't fuck this up."

"_Ok. Just be careful, please. Write it down_."

Saturday evening Agron finally texted Nasir, after many failed attempts. He wanted it to be casual enough enough but he also wanted to show that he cared. His first attempts were all too intense.

-X-

Saturday after going to the rent shop and to the studio with Chadara, Nasir went to Dave's apartment. He was in a good mood. He had left work earlier than expected, the case had taken a positive turn to their company.

Dave was sweet to Nasir, he even had brought some donuts for them to eat. After their snack Dave had taken Nasir to his bedroom and they had fuck. Nasir hadn't enjoyed himself so much in a long time. That day, Dave had taken attention to his needs as well.

They were resting on the couch, Dave's head on Nasir's lap, watching some movie on TV, when Nasir's phone rang. Dave reached it first.

"Thanks." Nasir thought that Dave was handing him his phone. But he didn't. "That's my phone."

"I know. Can't I read your text? You haven't nothing to hide, have you?"

"Off course not. Go ahead." Nasir hated when Dave did it. He felt that he had no privacy, but he didn't want to spoil the good mood.

"What the fuck is this Nasir?" Dave raised his voice.

"What?" Nasir was confused. None of friend would send him a text bad enough to Dave react like that.

"This!" He almost shove the phone on Nasir's face.

It was a text from a number unknown to Nasir. It said:

"_Hi. This is Agron, Naevia gave me your number. How are you? If you need any extra help tomorrow, I'm free all day. I'll be happy to help you. Let me know._"

"What fucking text is this? Wasn't Agron that big guy who introduce himself in that awful party?"

Now Nasir was afraid. Dave was up now and towering over him. "Yeah, I guess…"

"You guess? What 's happening between you and that guy?" Dave was shouting.

"Nothing, I only met him that night. I didn't even had his number." Nasir tried to reason, but it was useless.

"You are lying!" Dave slapped him.

"No, I'm not." But it was, once again, pointless. Dave grabbed Nasir's hair and dragged him to the floor.

"You are mine! No one is allowed to touch you!" Dave started to hit him. He punched him repeatedly on the abdomen. He wouldn't hit Nasir in the face again, that bring up to many questions.

After a few punches, Dave grabbed him again by his hair and pull him up.

"Get the fuck out of my house!"

Nasir went to the bedroom to grab the rest of his clothes, dressed the faster he can and went to the door. Dave was expecting him there.  
"If I know that guy touches even a hair of yours, you will suffer!"

Nasir just nodded and went out. The travel to his dorm was awful, his right side was hurting and he knew it will be bruised in morning. He only hopped to be able to mask the pain the next day. He didn't want anyone to know about it. He didn't want any questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Nasir woke up early in Sunday and, as foreseen, he had a huge bruise on his right side. It hurt him every time he did a more sudden movement. It will be hard to Nasir to pretend that nothing was wrong.

At 9h he met Chadara outside his dorm. Her friend's studio was in walking distance and in 15 min they arrived there. It was a spacious room with big windows to enter a lot of light. Chadara had managed to arranged a scenery of an arena from a previous play of the drama students. She also had borrowed a full make-up set from one of her classmates, on the pretext that the gladiators had to appear dirty and bloodied. The studio also had another small room that could be used to change clothes. Chadara preferred to do the make-up in the big room, it had more light.

When they got there it wasn't much left to be done. The scenery was up, the make-up "station" was ready and they even gather some chairs and two puffs. The costumes were all in a corner, waiting to be dressed. Chadara was taking a few experimental photos when Naevia, Crixus and, surprisingly, Agron arrived.

"Hello. Can we come in?" Naevia sweet voice asked.

"Yeah. Hello."

"This is amazing!" Naevia was astonished. Crixus was just shaking his head. He still didn't know how Naevia had talked him into this.

"Hi, Nasir. How are you?" Agron asked him. He had been worried sick about Nasir, but he didn't text him or called him because he was afraid that Nasir wouldn't want him to. He had spend most of the night up wanting for his phone to ring. In fact, he was so anxious that he had called Naevia and almost begged her to come early with her and Crixus. He just had to make sure everything was ok with Nasir, and apparently, it was.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?" Agron was looking at him in a strange way. Nasir didn't like it that much, it was too observing, almost like if he was expecting to find something in him.

"Great. Did you get my text yesterday? You never text me back."

"I did, but I was with Dave and… we were busy." Nasir really didn't want to thought about last night, the bruise and the pain were reminder enough.

"Busy… Ok." Agron really didn't want to know what they were doing and Nasir looked uncomfortable. Maybe not uncomfortable but more liked pained. Did something happened last night? Did that fucker hit Nasir again? Agron had to calm down, he couldn't lost his temper here, in front of Nasir. It wouldn't do any good. "So, do you need any help?"

"No, thank you. Everything is ready. If you want, you can dress your outfit, after Crixus left the other room." Crixus was dressing his own. He wanted to get it done fast.

"Ok, which one is mine?" Agron wanted to show off. His body was awesome, moreso after that last week of intensive work-out.

"The second one on the left, I think. I hope it fits." Nasir would love to see that man in less clothes. He didn't forgot Dave's departing warning, but Agron was hot and Nasir only wanted to watch.

"I'm sure it will." Agron mischievously smile at him. His game was on.

Crixus re-enter the room grumbling. He was dressed with loin cloth, a wide red belt-type armor, with armor on his right arm and on his legs until his knees, a cloth wrapped around his left forearm, a sword, a red shield and a helmet in his hand. When Naevia saw him, she literally jump him and kissed him. All of Crixus grumpiness disappeared immediately. Naevia was whispering something on his ear and Crixus was grinning. Nasir didn't want to know what was being said between those two. After a few more kisses, Naevia got down from her embrace.

"Now, I going to put your make-up on." Naevia was the one doing the make-up as Chadara had to be taking the photos.

"Naevia… You didn't tell me about any make-up." Crixus was alarmed.

"It's just a little blood and dust, dear." Naevia said with her most charming smile. She was good with make-up and being a nurse, it give her an extra edge on bloodied make-up. She had seen too many bloodied faces too count.

While Naevia was preparing Crixus, Nasir approached Chadara. Agron was dressing up.

"So, that is Agron? He's hot!" Chadara had notice the way Agron had look at Nasir. She would ask Naevia later about him, to see if he was a good guy. The last thing that Nasir needed in his life right now was another douchebag.

"Yeah, it is him. I guess…" Nasir was embarrassed, he didn't wanted that anyone noticed that he found Agron attractive.

"You guess, hum…" Chadara snorted. "Look behind you."

Nasir looked back, but he wasn't ready for the view before him. Agron with very little clothes on. Like Crixus he had his right arm and his legs until his knees with an armor and had belt-like armor too, but his looked like metal. That outfit left a great expensive of light skin visible with rippled muscles beneath. Agron had toned arms, abs to die for, thick and strong thighs. He had broad shoulders and muscles protruding from his hips making the most delicious V. All that muscle on display for Nasir. That in addition to his sparkling green eyes, his sexy dimples, a permanent stubble and that wicked grin gave him the look of a sex good and Nasir had to force himself to look away.

Agron noticed Nasir reaction to him. He was proud of himself to been able to make Nasir blush. He noticed how Nasir's eyes lingered on his belly, his arms, his legs. He loved that reaction, to be able to get Nasir to lose his perfect composed expression even for just a brief moment. That little man had to learn to have fun.

"I told you it would fit." Agron knew he was pushing Nasir, but he couldn't feel guilty about it.

"It does." Nasir said still looking at a point somewhere behind Agron's face. Nasir took an experimental glance at Agron's face and that sexy as hell bastard had a smug grin on his face. He know the reaction that Nasir was having about him. Nasir wasn't a bit comfortable about it, it was too dangerous for him, especially with Dave's last warning still so fresh on his mind and the pain on his right side a constant reminder.

"When you two stop ogling over each other I would like to start." Said Chadara.

"I wasn't ogling." Nasir tried to dismiss her comment.

"Of course not." Chadara replied. Agron didn't even tried to pretend that he wasn't looking at Nasir. The only time Agron wasn't watching Nasir was when he went to change, and that was only because Nasir was in another room.

"Naevia is still working on Crixus so… Agron grab a chair, please, put it next to the make-up set and sit." asked Chadara.

Agron had to bend down a bit to grab the chair and his perfect round, toned ass was on display for everybody to see. Nasir couldn't resist to watch it. He was almost mesmerize with it, how could anyone be so perfect?

"Yeah, sure… No ogling there, right Nasir?"

"What? Hum, right, no ogling…" Nasir wasn't paying attention to anything else but Agron's butt. Chadara laughed at Nasir embarrassment. He look cute when blushing.

Agron also noticed Nasir blushing deeper. He look fucking sexy, that blush in combination with that smooth caramel skin tone. Agron sat and Chadara started to applied the make-up to make him look dirty. He sat next to Crixus. Naevia was already doing blood splashes and bloodied cuts. It would had been quicker if Naevia didn't stop every once in a while to kiss Crixus.

After another ten minutes of many "Fucking French" and "Fucking German", Naevia finished Crixus. He looked dangerous.

"Great, let's start the photos," said Chadara. "Naevia could you finish Agron?"

"Hum? No…" Naevia couldn't take her eyes off Crixus. "I can't miss his photos."

"Fine. Nasir could you?"

Nasir almost panicked. "Me? I can't do it. I don't know how." In reality, he simply didn't want to be that close to Agron and to have to touch him… It would be too much.

"I know you know how to do it Nasir." Chadara had teached some of her techniques to Nasir. She knew that he was uncomfortable with being so close to Agron, but she wanted to push him, to make Nasir give in to something that she knew he, deep down, really wanted to do. "Besides, you watched me putting Agron's make-up the all time. You know what is left to do. You don't mind that it will be Nasir to finish it, do you Agron?"

"No, not at all." In fact, Agron would love to be Nasir to do it. It would give him opportunity to talk to Nasir and to feel his hands on him.

"Fine, then. I do it." Nasir wasn't happy.

"Great. Now, Crixus, stand in the middle and give me a fighting scream." Chadara started the photos. Naevia was looking at Crixus, already fantasizing about all the thing they would do as soon as they arrived home. Agron and Nasir had privacy.

"Nasir, how was your week?" Agron knew it was a weak conservation starter but he really wanted to know.

"The usual. Classes, meeting with Chadara and Naevia, working in the library." Nasir was speaking without looking at Agron. He had to focused on his task and not let his thoughts lingering on all that flesh just on front on him. Nasir knew that if he looked at Agron's face it would be impossible to not have his mind wonder.

"I didn't know you had a job." Agron shouldn't be entirely surprised, after all Nasir wasn't the typical college student that party all night and sleep all day. He was responsible.

"I have to. I need the extra money." Nasir wasn't going to offer any more explanations about his past life.

"Oh. Do your parents…" Agron was interrupted by Chadara.

"Nasir, please do a gash in one of his thighs. It will look awesome in the photos." Chadara then winked at Nasir. Why was she making his life miserable?

"Ok." Nasir grabbed a brush and went to sit on the floor as it would be the easiest way to reach Agron massive thigh. What he didn't count on for was the pain that the movement would cause him. When he got down his right side scream in protest and he could help to make a painful expression. It had been quick as he rapidly regain his usual composed face. But Agron had been watching him attentively and notice it.

"Nasir, are you alright?" Agron was worried.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Now Nasir was concerned if Agron had noticed something he had to arrange an excuse fast.

"Because you just flinch. Are you in pain?" Agron was getting mad again. Nasir had told him that he had been with the fuckhead last night. If he had done something to Nasir again Agron was going to lose all composure and hit the shit out of him.

"Well, yeah." Nasir thought that was better not to lie about it, just make a story up about how it happened. "Yesterday some stupid guy was running away from a friend with a big book on his hands and he hit me with it." It was a poor excuse and Nasir knew it, but it was the best he could do in that moment.

Agron didn't believe him. The fucker had hit him again. Agron had to remain calm to talk to Nasir, Agron couldn't lose his temper with him. "Nasir, are you absolutely sure that was what happened?"

Did Agron knew something? He couldn't know. But then, why was he asking him that? Nasir had to maintained his façade.

"You know, you can tell me if something happened, right? You can trust me." Agron was almost pleading now. He wanted, no, he needed for Nasir to trust him, to tell all that was wrong with him. Agron would find a way to make everything ok for him.

"Yeah, but that was what happened." Now Nasir really couldn't look at him. He hadn't done any make-up since the beginning of this conversation and he needed to pretend to be doing something.

"Nasir, look at me." Agron asked him, but he didn't look away from his thigh. "Please."

Nasir looked up. He saw Agron's face deep with worry. Agron really cared about him, but that wasn't reason enough for Nasir to tell him the truth.

"Please don't lie to me." It took all Agron's have to keep calm. He took a deep breath. "That night, at Naevia birthday party, you looked tensed when you left so I went to the windows to see you leave and…" Nasir eyes went huge. Agron knew! Nasir kept quiet waiting for Agron to say those last few words. "I saw him slapped you."

Nasir tried to save the situation. "You were on the third floor, you didn't see right." Nasir was looking down again. He couldn't lie looking at those green eyes.

"Shit, Nasir! I may have not been able to hear you, but I know what I saw! You even spit some blood, for fuck's sake!" Agron's temper was quickly getting out of control.

Nasir knew that was worthless to keep lying. His dreaded hidden truth was out. He could see that Agron was genuinely worried about him and that he wanted to help him. But why? They only met like a week ago, it was insane! This all situation was insane. He was able to kept it a secret for so long and now this beautiful giant entered his life and found out about it. He didn't know what to do.

Agron was taking deep breaths to try to calm himself. "Nasir, if that fucker touched you again, I swear…"

But he was interrupted with the arrival of the rest of the gang. The room was suddenly full of people talking loud, greeting each other. Nasir toke the opportunity to escape Agron. He needed to think about what he was doing next. The place was an absolute mayhem. Beside Chadara, Naevia, Crixus, Nasir and Agron, in the room was Spartacus, Mira, Varro, Donar, Lugo, Gannicus and Saxa.

After all the greetings, Chadara asked Nasir to go finish Agron's make-up. She was almost done with Crixus, whose hopes of getting done with the photos before everyone arrived were down the drain. Nasir was talking to Lugo, who was holding a hammer and telling stories about all the fights he had been into. So Nasir asked to go with him to the make-up station, so that way he wouldn't be alone with Agron. Agron didn't like it, but it was nothing he could do about it, so he waited.

Nasir was doing the final touches when Spartacus, who was next, went out of the room in all his gladiator glory and Lugo went to praise him. Nasir got up and turn quickly, but Agron gently grabbed his arm.

"Our talk isn't over yet." He said it in a gentle voice and pleading eyes. Nasir didn't said anything and turn around.

Chadara called Agron. He looked magnificent with all the dirty make-up on. Even sexier, Nasir didn't though it was possible. Although their previous talk, Nasir couldn't take his eyes off Agron for the entire time of the photos. Now he understood Naevia's previous behavior. Those man looked hot.

Nasir spent the rest of the time avoiding Agron. There was so many people to talk to that he was successful for a big amount of time.

The guys were taking contests to see who was next and none of them took off their costumes. They were even doing pretended fights. Beyond that Naevia and Crixus were making-out in a puff, Mira was all over Spartacus and Gannicus and Saxa had disappeared to the changing room and had been away for a while now. Finally, they reappear just to go to the other puff and make-out too. Luckily, Aurelia, Varro's wife, was home with their son.

After a couple of hours, Spartacus took off his costume and went to buy everyone sandwiches for lunch. They took the opportunity to take more spontaneous pictures.

After another couple hours of pictures and a lot of goofing around they finally finish everything.

Nasir went to talk to Chadara.

"Hey, Chadara. I'm not feeling too well, so do you mind if I go now." Nasir didn't want to face Agron again.

"Of course, Naevia and I can tide everything up. What's wrong?" Nasir wasn't one to bail on things, so Chadara was worried.

"I have a headache, that's all." Nasir hated to lie to her, but he didn't have another choice.

"Ok. You know, Agron didn't take his eyes from you all day. I bet he could help you to get rid of that headache." Chadara said with a playful smile.

"I don't want anything from Agron. I'm with Dave, ok!" She had touched a nerve.

"Alright. You don't need to be all mad about it." She knew that Nasir didn't like those kind of jokes. She had talked a bit with Agron and she liked him. He was fun and he cared for Nasir, even in their brief talk it was evident. "Just go. I'll tell the others."

"Thank you, Chadara. Bye." Nasir looked like a weight just fell from his shoulders.

Nasir got out without anyone noticed. He took an opportunity when Agron had his back turn when he was talking with Spartacus.

Agron didn't take long to notice that Nasir wasn't there anymore. He approached Chadara.

"Hi. Do you know where Nasir is?"

"He went to his dorm. He had an headache." _An headache my ass_, thought Agron.

"Ok."

On the ride home, Agron didn't stop rocking his knee.

"You fucker, stop that or I leave you here and you will walk home." Agron was getting on Crixus' nerves.

"What happened, Agron? You seemed on edge all day." Naevia asked him. She suspected it had something to do with Nasir.

"It's Nasir. He was in pain today and…" That was news to Naevia, she usually was so attentive but today she was distracted. "… and I asked what happened. He told me some stupid excuse about a guy running with a book but I didn't believe him. So, I confronted him."

"You did what?!" Agron wasn't suppose to do that. "I told you, you shouldn't do that."

"Yeah, ok. But I couldn't let it drag any longer. That fucker hit him Naevia! Again! I will talk to Nasir, he will tell me about it. He has to."

"Agron, please, you have to take it easy or you could make it worse." Naevia was worried, she didn't know what was going to happen know that Nasir knew they knew.

"I know that! I'll call him and ask him to meet me. I won't scare him away!"

"Ok. Just calm down."

"I'll call him tomorrow." Agron just didn't called today to give Nasir some time to think.

-X-

The next day, Nasir was in the library when Agron called him. He didn't answer.

Agron called him another two times. Nasir didn't answered those either, but after the third call, Nasir text him.

"_Hi. I can't answer. I'm at work._" It wasn't entirely true. He could answer the phone, since it didn't interfere with his work and if he didn't spend too much time on the phone.

Not a whole minute had passed when Agron's response arrived.

"_Ok. Call me when you can. But please, do call me. I really need to talk to you._"

Nasir didn't want to talk to him, but he suspected that if he didn't called, Agron was able to hunt him down to make him talk to him. It took Nasir almost ten minutes to respond.

"_Ok_."

"_Great! I'll be waiting_" Agron's enthusiasm was noticeable through the text.

When Nasir got to his dorm room, he put his pajama pants, took a deep breath and called Agron.


	9. Chapter 9

After only two rings, Agron answered his phone.

"_Hi. You called!_" Agron sounded surprised. He was half expecting that Nasir wasn't going to call him.

"Hello. I told you I would." Nasir always fulfills his promises. "So, what do you need to talk about?" Nasir was just making time, he knew what this was about.

"_I think you know. Yesterday we didn't finish our conservation and you avoided me the rest of the day. You even left early._" Agron wasn't mad, he was just stating a fact.

"I know. I didn't want to talk to you, I wasn't expecting that you knew something was happening."

"_I knew. I have to admit that I care about you._" Agron wanted Nasir to know that he cared about him, a lot, but he couldn't be too intense, or else, Nasir could get too overwhelmed. "_Nasir… I want to help you, but for me to able to do that, you have to tell me what's happening. All of it_."

"It's hard to talk about it. You are the first person that I talk to about it." Nasir was deeply ashamed about the entire situation.

"_But you need to talk to someone. I'm here to listen to you. You have to trust me._" Agron was almost pleading him.

"I know." Somehow, Nasir knew he could trust Agron. He knew that Agron wasn't going to hurt him or make him feel bad about the situation.

"_I'm happy to hear it. So... How long?_" Now that he was really talking to Nasir, it was hard to approach the subject.

"Agron, could we meet? I don't want to talk about it over the phone." Nasir hated to have important conversations over the phone. It was too impersonal. He couldn't catch the other person reactions and couldn't look into the other person eyes.

"_What? Of course we can. I can go and meet you. Where is your dorm room? Or we could meet somewhere else, of course…_" Agron wasn't expecting that, but he also prefer to talk to Nasir on person. That way he could sense when he was hiding something or wasn't telling the whole story.

Nasir had to laugh at Agron's enthusiasm. "I didn't meant today. Maybe tomorrow, if it's ok with you."

"_Perfect. If you want, you could come to my house and I'll make you dinner._" Agron was happy with the prospect.

"Ok. What time?" Nasir thought it was save to talk to Agron in a place that he was sure Dave's wouldn't appear by surprise.

"_Is seven ok to you?_" Agron could believe that Nasir was coming.

"It is. Text me your address."

"_Ok. So, see you tomorrow?_"

"Yes, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"_Bye Nasir_."

That went better that Agron expected it would be. Now he just had to think about dinner and had to clean up his house. He was a messy person. He was better since he been living alone, since all the work at to be done by him, but things were still out of place sometimes. He wanted to make a good impression on Nasir and since he leave at 5 from the gym, it give him just enough time to clean his place up, make dinner and take a shower.

-X-

The next day Nasir was nervous, he didn't know what to expect about dinner at Agron's.

At six o'clock Nasir toke a shower, get dressed and combed his hair, tying half of it on the back of his head. He dressed in a simple blue t-shirt, jeans and a jacket. Agron didn't live too far away, just a 20 minutes bus ride.

At 6h50 Nasir was knocking on Agron's door. He was greeted at the door by an almost naked Agron. He clearly just got out of the shower since the only thing he had on was a towel wrapped around his hips. If Nasir hadn't already thought that Agron was hot, he sure did now. Agron's skin was glistening, drops of water were draining down his body, disappearing beneath his towel. All those muscles beneath more evident than ever, more tempting than in Sunday outfit. Nasir felt an urge to just lick all the drops of water from Agron's fabulous body. His train of thoughts were interrupted by a very amused Agron.

"Hello."

"Hi. Sorry, I'm early." Nasir finally looked at Agron's face, which exhibited a smug and pleased grin.

"It's ok. Please come in." Agron loved to make Nasir blush.

"Thank you." Nasir was embarrassed, he wasn't suppose to look at Agron in that way, more, he wasn't suppose to want to lick Agron's skin. What was he thinking? He was with Dave. The only reason for Nasir to even be in Agron's house was to talk about Dave.

"Please, make yourself at home. I'll just put some clothes on." Agron was still smiling. Damn, he had noticed Nasir's eyes on him.

Agron's house had a large living-room only separated from the kitchen with a counter. The living-room had a large TV on a stand with DVD's and games on shelves. It had two three-seated couches making an L, facing the TV. On the other wall was a bookcase with books, photos, some papers and a bunch of other stuff. Nasir seated on one of the couches and looked around. It seem a nice house.

Nasir didn't had much time to observe. In an instant, Agron was walking back in just an old pair of jeans that hang low on his hips, still putting a t-shirt. Nasir didn't resist on looking at Agron's abs for the brief moments they were still in sight.

"Would you like dinner first?"

"Yes." They went to the kitchen. The table in the middle, it was already set. The pans were in the stove.

"Please, sit. I'll bring the food. Dinner is very simple." Agron played save. "I forgot to ask you what you liked, so…" He was getting nervous. What if Nasir didn't like his dinner?

"Don't worry, I'm not very picky." Nasir smiled, trying to ease Agron.

Agron wished that Nasir smiled more often. It soften his usual compose expression. Agron put the food on the table. He had done some steaks with mashed potatoes and some vegetables.

"Give me your plate, I will serve you."

"Thank you." Nasir wasn't accustomed to see Agron so nervous, he usually was very sure of himself. Agron finished to serve them and sit across Nasir.

"Agron, are those peas?"

"Yeah, why? Don't you like them?" Agron was even more nervous.

"Not really." Nasir shook his head no.

"It's ok. I can take them off." Agron was already getting up to take the peas when Nasir laughed. Agron was confused.

"I'm kidding. I love peas."

"What?" Agron seated again.

"Sorry, but you seemed so nervous that I had to do it. Sorry." Nasir laughed some more.

"Idiot!" But Agron laughed as well, Nasir's laugh was contagious.

"It worked. You don't seem nervous anymore." Nasir was just smiling then.

"I guess it did. But really, you do like peas, right?"

"Yes, I do like them. Don't worry. Let's eat."

They were eating in silence when Nasir spoke.

"I had to admit I wasn't expecting this to be so good."

"Thank you. But why?" Did Nasir thought he couldn't cook.

"I don't know, you just didn't seem the type to cook too much."

"I have to. Oemonaus would kill us if we don't eat right."

"He's yours MMA trainer, right?"

"Yes, you have to meet him someday. He's strict but he is a good guy and a good friend."

"Yeah, maybe."

After that they finished their meal in silence.

"Sorry, but I don't have desert."

"It's ok. Do you want help to do the dishes?"

"No, I can do them later. Let's go to the living-room." Agron didn't want to stall anymore. He wanted to know everything.

"Ok." Nasir knew that there was no point in waiting anymore. Agron had invited him here to talk about Dave and not to just have dinner.

They sat on the same couch, but on opposite seats. Agron was seated facing Nasir, with one leg bent over the couch. Nasir was seated straight, he didn't want to looked at Agron who was looking attentively right at him.

"I met Dave when I first come here to college. He helped me with some issues I had at the time. We started dating a short time after and at first everything was fine. He is my first serious boyfriend. At that time he was nice to me, he was sweet and fun and I was happy. Then he started to change. He started to control where I was, who I was with, what I was doing."

Agron decided to let Nasir tell him everything without interruptions.

Once Nasir started, it kind of came all out. The verbal abuse, Dave's controlling issues, the physical abuse, he even told Agron about the sexual part. The only thing he left out was the condom issue, Nasir didn't think it was essential to the conversation and he was ashamed enough without having to add another factor.

Agron blood was boiling in his veins. With each word that came out of Nasir's mouth Agron wanted to punch that fucker harder and harder.

"Nasir look at me." Nasir refused to do so. Agron got close to him, put his fingers on Nasir's chin and gently turned Nasir's face to him. Nasir eyes were shining with unleash tears.

"Fuck, Nasir. Come here." Agron pulled Nasir into his arms and hold him. Nasir was reluctant at first but gave in eventually and returned Agron's embrace. Nasir felt save in Agron's warm arms. He felt save in a way he didn't felt in years, probably since his childhood. Nasir finally let some tears fall and Agron felt some wetness on his neck. Nasir felt like an huge weight fell off his shoulders.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. I'll make sure of it." Agron heart was breaking for Nasir, he would do everything in his power to make Nasir happy and smiling again.

"Nasir could you show me where he hit you on Saturday?"

"Why do you want to see it?"

"Because I want to know how badly he hurt you." Agron wanted to see the extension of the damages.

"It almost doesn't hurt and it's barely visible." Nasir was trying to persuade Agron.

"Let me see it." It was a request, not an order. Agron had a sad look and some kind of puppy eyes and Nasir gave in.

Nasir move away from Agron and lift his t-shirt. On right side was a brownish-yellow bruise, barely visible with his skin tone. "I told you it's almost gone."

Agron was so focused on the bruise that he didn't look at Nasir's body. Nasir lowered his t-shirt.

"Why did he do it?" Agron wanted to know the reason that lead to the damage on Nasir's skin.

"Did he had to have a reason?" Nasir didn't want to tell him. He didn't know how Agron would react if he knew it had been his text that had caused Dave to lose his temper.

"Nasir, don't you hide anything from me. You can tell me." Agron could see he was hiding something from him.

"We were fine that night, but then I received your text. He hadn't liked you in Naevia's party. He thought that you and I had met before and that we had some kind of fling… I don't' know… He didn't believe in me when I told him I hadn't met your before. That's also why he slapped me after the party, he thought that you and I were together."

Nasir was expecting some reaction from Agron, but he was unusually quiet.

Agron couldn't believe that he had been responsible, not for one, but for two times that Nasir was hit. He should had been more careful. He should had been capable of controlling his desire for Nasir.

"I'm so sorry, Nasir."

"Agron, it wasn't your fault." Nasir could see where Agron's mind were. "If it hadn't been that, it had been something else. It started long before I met you."

"Yeah, but at least Saturday you could had have a quiet night." Agron wanted to punch himself. He had been so stupid. He knew that Nasir usually spent Saturday night's with the fuckhead.

"No, he would lose his temper sooner or later. He always does this days."

"Maybe it is time for you to go. I'll drive you to your dorm, it's late." Agron was trying to ditch Nasir, he just wanted to be alone right now.

"It's ok, I can take the bus. I don't want to bother you."

"It's no bother. It's late and I don't want you alone in the streets at this hour."

"Ok. Let's go then." Nasir realize that it was useless to argue.

Agron grabbed his car keys from a shelf on the bookcase and he and Nasir went to the elevator.

"How did you enter in the building? I haven't heard the doorbell." Agron had to open the building main door from inside the house.

"Some sweet old lady was entering and ask me if I didn't want to come since I was waiting. I was gathering courage to ring," said Nasir.

"Ok. It must have been Mrs. Wilkins. She's always nice."

They got to Agron's car and the ride was made in silence. The streets didn't have much traffic so the ride was fast.

"Thank you. It really wasn't necessary do drive me. I'm used to take the bus."

This only got Agron angrier. He shouldn't be surprise, if the fucker hit him, he certainly hasn't going to bother to get Nasir home.

"It's ok."

"Goodnight Agron and thank you for everything."

"Goodnight. We'll talk later."

"Sure. Bye." Nasir went in and Agron drove off. But he didn't went home. He went to a bar, he needed to drown his sorrows in liquor.

Agron drank nearly to oblivion that night. He wanted to forget about Nasir, about his share in the abuse. He wanted to forget the look of pain in Nasir's face, his tears on his neck, the flinch he saw Sunday caused by him and he wanted to forget that mark on Nasir's beautiful skin.

He drank and drank. Some guys, and girls, flirted with him. In the end of the night, his judgment was poor and he eventually went to some guys house and fucked him senseless. Luckily, the other guy was sober enough to remember the condom. Agron passed out after.

He woke up with a massive hang-over but he had to go to work. So he sneaked out that guy's house and grabbed a cab to the gym. His car had stayed near the bar.

When Agron arrived at the gym Spartacus immediately send him to his office.

"What the fuck happened to you Agron? You are in no conditions to work today. Furthermore, we have MMA training today and if Oemonaus sees you like that, you are dead."

"Nasir went to my place last night and told me everything." Agron then told Spartacus what Nasir had told him, even the part where he felt guilty about.

"Agron, it was not your fault. It was Dave that hit him, not you."

"I know, but…"

"But nothing. You have to focused now in helping Nasir. Mira is a lawyer, she can help us if he tries to get away with it." Spartacus was always thinking ahead. "I'll talk to her and Naevia, too."

"I know Mira will help him, she has to!" Agron was angry again.

"Go home for the today. I'll talk to Oemonaus."

"I can't go home just yet. If you won't let me work, at least let me throw some punches. I will go home when I'm done."

Spartacus understood Agron's need to let all that anger out. "Ok. Now go."

Agron went to the punch bag, imagining the fucker's face with every punch. Near lunch time he went to the bar, grabbed his car and went home. He went to clean the remaining of the dinner. He got his kitchen pristine clean. Then he went to bed, to cure the rest of his hangover.


	10. Chapter 10

Agron woke up early the next day feeling shitty about himself. He couldn't believe what he had done two nights ago. Did he really went home with some random guy? Fuck, he really had gone out of control.

Worst than all that was the way he had treated Nasir. He should had called him the day before, no matter how bad the shape Agron was in. After the conversation they had had, Nasir deserved at least a phone call to know if he was alright. Nasir had put his heart out to him. Agron decided to call him.

The phone rang and rang and Agron was getting nervous. Finally Nasir answered.

"_Hello?_" Said Nasir in a sleepy voice.

"Hi. Shit, did I wake you?"

"_Yeah. It's seven a.m. Agron_." Nasir sleeping voice was adorable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't look at the time." _Fuck, I screw up again_, thought Agron.

"_Obviously. But what do you want?_" Nasir was awake now and sad. He had told Agron things he had never told anyone, not even Chadara and Agron didn't even bother to call him. Maybe Agron thought it was too much too handle. Too much work than Nasir was worth. Nasir couldn't really blame him if that was the case. After all, what did Nasir had in his favor? Sure he was smart, but that was about it. Agron, on the other side, had a loving, accepting family, great friends, he was funny and so confident, had a job and a hobby he loved and on top of that was hot! How could Nasir compete with that? Agron could have any guy he wanted and Nasir was just a lost man, maybe even someone Agron pity.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. So very sorry, Nasir. I should have called you, I was such an ass. I dropped you home and then you never heard of me again for an all day. That was awful of me and you deserve better than that."

"_Agron, it's ok. I wasn't expecting you to. I understand that what I told you was too much_." If Agron was going to drop off, the sooner the better. Nasir didn't want to get more attached that he already was. The previous night he had dreamt with Agron and the safety he had feeling when Agron hold him.

"What?!" Agron couldn't believe that Nasir thought that. "It was not too much. I want to know about you. I will do everything to help you. Everything, did you heard me?"

"_Yes…_" Nasir was admired with Agron vehemence.

"The other night… Fuck, the other night I was feeling guilty and I just wanted to hit myself for being a cause to your suffering and I just wanted to forget about it."

"_You wanted to forget everything, then?_" Nasir wasn't understanding this. One minute Agron was saying one thing and in the next another.

"No! Fuck, I just wanted to get rid of the guilt. I didn't want to forget about you or any of what you told me." Nasir was thick-headed, he wasn't understanding. "I want to know everything about you and I want you to be happy."

"_Ok…_" Nasir didn't know what to respond to that.

"Could I meet you today?" Agron needed to be with Nasir again. To see in his face and in his beautiful warm eyes that everything was in tune between them.

"_No, sorry. I have a tone of work to do that I really need to get started with._"

"Ok, what about sometime on the weekend? I have a fight tomorrow night, so Saturday?" Agron was a bit disappointed.

"_I can't._" Nasir didn't want to tell him why.

"Why?" Agron wasn't liking where this was going.

"_Dave asked me to spend the weekend with him to make it up for me._"

"You are going to that fucker again?" Agron didn't believe it. Now, Nasir had him to support him, he didn't need to go back to that shithead.

"_Yes. He's my boyfriend and he loves me._" Nasir simply said.

"He doesn't love you! He just want someone to play with and to lash his frustrations on." How could Nasir not see that?

"_He does love me. I have to go or I'll be late for class. Bye Agron._" With that Nasir turned off the phone.

Agron was stunned looking at his phone. That conversation was surreal. Nasir was mad at him for trying to protect him. Agron had to talk to him and make him understand.

Nasir was early for his class but Naevia arrived earlier too and seated next to him.

"Hello. You look like you had a bad morning today." Nasir was usually in a good mood in the mornings.

"I had." He didn't elaborate further. Naevia would have to take it out of him.

"Ok. Can you tell me what happened?" Naevia was using her most soothing nurse voice.

"Nothing much. You don't need to worry about it." Nasir didn't want to tell her that this was all about. Agron knowing was bad enough.

"Nasir, we are friends. Of course, I worry about you. Now, tell me."

"Agron called me this morning."

"Agron called you and…?" Naevia knew a part of the story. She knew that Agron had skipped his training the day before and that was because of his talk to Nasir. Crixus had asked Spartacus in private if something had happened, Agron hasn't one to miss it. So, Spartacus updated Crixus, he too was worried about Nasir.

"If you must know, I went to dinner on his house on Tuesday and we had a hard conversation. Then he drove me here and he didn't tell me anything else. So, this morning he remembered to called me and we sort of had a fight." Nasir was mad at Agron. He didn't understand that Dave was the first person to love him. Sure, he had Chadara but that was different. Nasir needed to have someone who loved him, someone that needed him. After being kicked of his own house, Dave was the first to want to be with him and Nasir was ecstatic that someone really wanted to have a relation with him. Nasir got attached to that idea and was afraid of being alone again and that was a reason why he has still with Dave, maybe more that the idea of Dave love.

"Ok. Nasir today I'm taking you out to lunch. We can eat in the Health Center cafe and we will talk."

"Ok, but why all that?"

"Because we need to have a serious conversation. Meet me there at 12h30."

"Ok."

At 12h30 Nasir was seated in his favorite table when Naevia come in and joined him. They ordered some sandwiches and an orange juice.

"Will you tell me now what this is all about?" Nasir didn't know what to expect from this. Naevia usually wasn't so secretive about things.

"Well, first I have to tell you that I know what is happening between you and Dave." Naevia was very serious. This was an important conversation for both her and Nasir.

"How do you…? Did Agron told you?" Nasir was admired, he hadn't expected to Agron to tell other people. It was something personal, it wasn't something to babble about! Now, he was even madder at Agron.

"He did, but it's not what you are thinking, Nasir. He wasn't out there telling everybody."

"No? Then how do you know about it?"

"Listen to me first. After that you can make your own conclusions." Nasir nodded in response, it was better if he remained silent, or he could say something he would regret later.

"When you left my party Agron was worried about you. Agron his very loyal when he cares about someone and you seemed to just hit the right place in his heart since the beginning. So, when he saw Dave hit you, he was absolutely furious. He was ready to go out the door to beat Dave. Luckily Spartacus and Mira were able to stop him and took him to my spare room. When he told them it was about you, they decided to called me. That's how I knew. You have to understand that Agron only wants your happiness. Besides, Agron is kind of short tempered and he does some rash decisions some times, especially when someone he cares about is involved."

Nasir was starting to understand, but that didn't help the fact that he was ashamed that so many people knew about it.

"That night was hard to calm him down. He even punch my wall! After that he drank, probably to try to forget about what he saw and the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. After that he wanted to talk to you so badly, to make sure you were ok, so I gave him your number. Nasir, don't be mad at him because of that. He's a great guy with an even bigger heart."

"I'm not. He's just too intense sometimes." Nasir remembered their conversation in the morning. " He got mad this morning because he wanted to meet me this weekend but I can't because I'll be with Dave. Naevia, Dave loves me and he's my boyfriend." Nasir was trying to convince himself as much as Naevia.

"Nasir, you may be convinced, but he doesn't love you really. If he did, he wouldn't hurt you. He would want you to be happy not want to hit you. Nasir, that isn't what a healthy relation is like. Agron may have been a little rash but that is just because he wants to see you happy."

"But if Dave doesn't love me, who else do I got? Chadara is my only friend and I don't have anyone else." Nasir hated to admit that.

"That what I been trying to tell you. I'm your friend. Crixus, Spartacus, Mira and especially Agron are too. Even Lugo loved to meet you. You have friends, Nasir. Friends that cared about you and we will help you. But you have to accept our help and I know how hard that can be."

"You do?" How could Naevia knew?

"It isn't the same, but… one night the all gang was out in a club. I went to the bathroom and some guy that had been ogling me all night, despite Crixus' size, followed me there. He grabbed me and dragged me to a bathroom stall and started to undressed me and trying to kiss me. I fought but the guy was huge and it was useless. Luckily, Agron had came to the bathroom and heard me. He beat the guy and gave me his shirt. He didn't care if he was shirtless, but then, Agron is an exhibitionist." Naevia laugh.

Nasir didn't know how she could be laughing.

"Crixus was raging when he knew but he thanked Agron. From that moment they become friends, although they still yell at each other. My point is that I was so ashamed about it. I thought that I was dirty, stained and that I didn't deserved Crixus love. For some time I didn't bear Crixus' touch. But with time, I asked for help and now everything is fine. But it was hard and it took quite some time."

"Naevia, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. But I wouldn't had been able to get passed it if I didn't accept their help. You have to do the same."

"But it is so hard Naevia…"

"I know it is sweetie, but you are strong enough. You are stronger than you think and if you ever falter, we are here to support you in every step of the way." Naevia had tears in her eyes, as well as Nasir. It was a very emotional moment for them both.

"Naevia, would you help me?"

"I thought you never asked. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Dave is the one who should be sorry." Naevia was smiling through her tears. "Now, the first thing to do is to call Dave and tell him you won't be with him this weekend."

"He won't accept it." Nasir was uneasy with this.

"He won't have another choice. Saturday night you are coming to have dinner with me and after we and some of the guys are going out for a drink, and yes, I know you are underage but you don't need to drink alcohol." Naevia sounded pleased with herself.

"Ok, but if he shows up…"

"If he shows up, you will deal with him. We all are going to be there to support you, if necessary. You have to start to live your life."

"I know… Ok, I'll call him Saturday after my shift. That way he won't have enough time to show up at my dorm before I left." Nasir wasn't sure about this, but at least he was doing something to change things.

"Great! You also have to call Agron."

"Yeah, I know. I have to apologize to him. He was right." Nasir knew that Agron had every right in being mad at him. He was right about Dave too, Nasir was just too afraid to do something about it. But now, that was going to change. Nasir would take control of his life again.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, when Nasir was getting a much needed pause from all the work he had to do and decided to call Agron. It was as good time as any other and Nasir knew that he couldn't postpone this conversation for very long.

The phone rang and rang but Agron didn't answered it. Nasir hung up without leaving a message. Was Agron still mad at him and didn't wanted to talk? Or was he simply busy with something? Nasir didn't know what to think about it. He hoped that Agron would call him when he saw his call.

Nasir returned to work. When he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore he went to bed, still without any reply of Agron. So, he decided to send him a text.

"_Hello. I'm sorry about this morning. I need to talk to you. Call me."_

Nasir knew that it wasn't the best text in the world, but he was too tired to think about something more elaborated. He just hoped that Agron would call him.

-X-

Agron was working late in the gym that evening to compensate for his day off the previous day. He was sullen since this morning and his day wasn't helping. He had two different woman trying to flirt with him. Really, why didn't they understand that he wasn't interested? But he couldn't lash out on clients and he knew it. Spartacus had warned him to be nice.

To brighten his day even more, his cousin Saxa was in the gym that evening too. She had been insufferable all day. She had been pissing him off about Nasir, saying that he really was cute and that the two of them would made a good couple.

In the end of the day, Agron had had enough. He was already more on edge that usual because of his early fight with Nasir.

"Just shut the fuck up, Saxa! I had enough." Agron was having a small break between two clients, so they were alone for a while.

"Fine! I was just trying to cheer you up. You have been fucking sulking the entire day and pretty boy always made you smile." Saxa said with a smile. She liked Agron, they were close while growing up, but they also were always annoying each other.

"We had an argument this morning. He doesn't see that I only want what's best for him!" Agron didn't understand how Nasir would want to be with the fucker again.

"I know you care about him. I never saw you so fucking over the moon about someone. But, knowing you, I'm sure you didn't lose your temper or anything and didn't yell at him."

Agron looked embarrassed. He had done exactly that and Saxa knew it.

"I just want him…" Agron didn't finished his sentence, Saxa interrupted him.

"I know you do." Saxa was smiling.

"Fuck you. I didn't meant it that way." Saxa lifted her eyebrows, with a _Are you kidding me?_ look. "Well, maybe in that way too, but not just that."

"Agron, call him." Agron was starting to protest, but Saxa didn't let him. "You did wrong too, so if you really cared about him, like you say you do, you have to stop to be so stubborn."

"I know. Shit, I really need to call him."

Saxa had a smug look. She had been right.

Agron left to his looker. He usually had his cell phone on him, but that day he must had left it in his looker. When he unlocked it, his cell phone was nowhere to be found. _Fuck_, Agron though. After his fight with Nasir he had thrown it to the end of his bed and he had left it there. His day couldn't get any worse.

When Agron arrived home, he went straight to his bedroom and to his bed. His cell phone was exactly where he had left it that morning, at the foot of his bed.

When he unlocked the screen he saw an unanswered call and some new texts. The call was from Nasir and one of the texts too. The other two were from Crixus and Oemonaus, to remember him of his fight the next day.

When he red Nasir's text he was worried. Nasir said he needed to talk to him. Had something happened? He called Nasir immediately but he didn't answered. It wasn't that late but Nasir was asleep already.

Well, apparently, Agron's day could get worse.

-X-

When Nasir woke up the next day, he was still tired. The previous day had been very emotionally charged and his restless night hadn't help. Although, he was happy about his decision of accepting Naevia's help, he still wasn't felling completely safe about Dave. Dave was resourceful and he didn't know what Dave could do when Nasir broke it off.

He looked at his cell phone and saw Agron's call. Maybe Agron wasn't so mad with him, after all. Nasir decided to call him, Agron was an early riser.

After a few rings, Agron answered.

"_Hello_." Agron sounded relieve. Nasir had actually returned his call.

"Good morning. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry about yesterday, you were right. I shouldn't continue to see Dave."

"_Great! But I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you._"

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be seeing Dave this weekend."

"_You won't?_" Agron couldn't believe his own ears.

"No. Look, Agron, I don't want to talk about this over the phone. I'm going out tomorrow night with Naevia. We'll go to some bar, maybe you can come too and we'll talk."

"_Ok, I was already going so… I would like to be with you sooner._" Agron didn't want to wait two entire days to be with Nasir. "_I have that fight tonight, maybe you could come. The entire team will be there, so you'll have company._"

"Thank you, but I can't. I took an extra shift in the library." Nasir needed the money. Although the rented gladiator costumes were cheap, it still was an extra expense. Besides, he was a little behind in his work, as the night before he went to bed early, and Friday nights were quiet nights in the library and this was a perfect one to do his assignments.

"_Oh, ok_." Agron sounded disappointed. "_Maybe we could have dinner tomorrow and then we drove together to the bar._" Agron wanted to talk to Nasir in a quiet environment, not some loud bar.

"I'm having dinner with Naevia." Nasir wanted to talk to Agron too, but he had promised Naevia and he kind of owned her that.

"_Ok. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night._" Agron wasn't happy, but it was the only way.

"Bye and good luck to your fight. Let me know if you win."

"_I will win._" Agron truly was a cocky bastard. "_Bye._"

-X-

Nasir shift was slow, but luckily for him he could do his work. He had done a lot more than he expected too. That was because he really wanted to have a weekend without needing too thought about college.

He was putting away some books when Dave texted him.

"_Are you excited about your surprise tomorrow?_"

"_I am._;" Nasir had to lied to him, although Nasir hated to do it, he hated lies. But in this case, he didn't had another option, he couldn't warn Dave earlier or he would come to Nasir and who knew what Dave would do.

"_Don't be late._" Dave was expecting him at 5 o'clock.

After a while, he received another text. This one was from Agron, with a picture attached. It was a picture of a victorious Agron, with his arms in the air. He was with a bare chest, sweating and with some blood running from his lower lip. He looked incredibly hot. Why Nasir was so attracted by such a view was a mystery. Nasir never has one too fond of fights and blood, but Agron was able to make it look sexy.

The text simply said: "_I told I would win ;) See you tomorrow._"

"_Congratulations. See you tomorrow._" Nasir simply replied. He didn't trust himself to say anything else.

Nasir spend the rest of the day stealing glances at Agron's picture. Why did that man had to be so freaking hot?

-X-

Nasir's shift in the library was coming to an end. He was getting nervous. Soon, he had to tell Dave he wouldn't be with him that weekend. It would end bad, Nasir knew it.

Nasir left the library and went to his dorm to prepare for dinner and a night out. He was delaying his text to Dave for the most he could.

So, he took a bath, got dressed, brushed his teeth and braid his hair. He loved his long hair, but sometimes it was a pain in the ass to get it out of his face. Then, he texted Dave.

"_Hello. I'm sorry Dave, but I won't be able to make this weekend. Bye._"

It was simple and got the job done, but Dave was going to be pissed.

Nasir was walking out the door when Dave called him. Nasir didn't answered. The time that took until Nasir got to the bus, Dave called him another six times. After the eighth time, Dave gave up, but texted Nasir.

"_I don't know what you are thinking but I will get you and you will come home with me. Then after you will see what I will do to you and you'll never forget it!_"

Nasir was apprehensive. Dave knew where Naevia lived, he could follow him there, but at least Nasir wouldn't be alone. Nasir knew that Dave didn't like to make a scene, but then Nasir never went against him before.

Nasir arrived at Crixus and Naevia's apartment. Crixus opened the door.

"Hi, man. Come on in." Crixus greeted him.

"Hi. Thank you for having me for dinner."

"No need to thank. Naevia is in the kitchen."

Nasir went to the kitchen and helped them to finished dinner. They had a nice dinner with some small talk about their past days. Nasir found out that Crixus, Gannicus and Varro had also fought the night before and that all of them had win. Crixus said that they had Oemonaus to thank for, he had been an excellent fighter and now has a great trainer.

After cleaning the table and the kitchen, they went out in Crixus's car. But what none of them notice was a car behind them that went on the same way they went.

When they arrived at the bar, Spartacus and Mira were already there. They were sat outside since this was probably one of the last good nights, since the summer was ending fast.

Lugo and Donar arrived next. Varro was the only who wouldn't come, hi son were sick and he had to help Aurelia.

They were all seating around some join tables. Agron, Duro and Diona finally arrived.

"Hi everyone."

"What took you so long? Aren't German suppose to be punctual?" Crixus knew that Agron wasn't usual late.

"Shut up, your shithead. Duro here challenge me to a videogame and you know that I couldn't say no to that. I won." Agron was smug.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just sit down." Duro had lost again and he was a bit bitter.

Agron seated next to Nasir, that way they could talk.

"Hi Nasir." That was that dimpled smile again. His every present stubble giving him an even sexier look. Agron was pleased to see Nasir there.

"Hi. Your lip looks better." Agron smile widened, Nasir was looking at his lips. The moment Nasir said that, he knew that he shouldn't have. He was blushing.

"I'm a quick healer." _This night is going to be great_, Agron thought.

They were interrupted by Lugo.

"Nasir, when will we be able to see our photos?"

"I'm not sure. Soon, I hope. I'll have to confirm with Chadara."

"I'll want some copies."

"We'll want some copies too." That was Saxa greeting comment. She and Gannicus had just arrived.

"What took you two so long?" asked Spartacus.

Gannicus grinned and opened his mouth to answer, but before he had the opportunity Donar interrupted.

"Do we really want to know what those two were up to?"

"I guess not. But if you want we can tell you." Gannicus said.

"Please don't. I don't need to know about my depraved cousin sex life." Duro did a mocking disgusted face.

"Yeah, because you and your loving Diona are much better, right?" That was Saxa replie. "I know that Agron had caught you two on more than one occasion."

"Hey, that was his fault for not knocking!"

"It is my house. I don't have to know when I enter my own house!" Agron replied.

"If you know your beloved bruder has company, you should."

"Fuck you, Duro." Agron said.

"That is exactly what we are discussing. Duro fucking." Mira didn't resist to add.

With that all of them laughed, even Duro and Diona. Gannicus and Saxa seated and everyone ordered their drinks. Everyone ordered a beer, except Nasir and Diona, who ordered two sodas.

The evening was great. Nasir was having so much fun, he didn't remembered the last time when he had been so relaxed and so comfortable with a large group of people.

"You know that we won't be able to talk here, right?" Agron said quietly to Nasir. That was a talk for Nasir's ears only.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we could meet tomorrow for coffee?" Nasir needed to explain some things to Agron, but right now wasn't the place.

"That would be great." Agron got a bit closer to Nasir. "I know a great place near my house, if it's ok for you? It's a small cafe, the owners are really nice."

Nasir smiled. "It's fine by me."

Agron grin made an appearance again, but in that moment they were interrupted by a voice calling Nasir's name.

"Nasir, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to meet you here. Hi everybody." It was Dave. He was trying to make it look like it was a casual encounter.

As soon as Dave appeared the entire table become quiet. Not all of them knew what was happening, but no one liked Dave.

"I just hanging out with some friends." Nasir had his most composed face on. Agron was the one who was fuming. How dare that fucker to show here and talk to Nasir? Agron wanted to beat him so hard.

"That's great. Can I talk to you for a second, please?"

"Ok." Nasir was getting up when Agron grabbed his arm.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea." Agron said quietly.

"It's ok, Agron." Agron let him go, but he watching the fucker's every move, if he even lift a single finger to Nasir, he was dead.

"Agron, it's ok. Nasir need to do this on his own." Mira tried to reason with him.

The rest of the table was a bit confused, them didn't know what was happening. It was Lugo, who really had liked Nasir, who asked.

"What is happening here?"

"Nasir is having some problems with his boyfriend." Naevia wasn't going to elaborate, it wasn't her place to tell. "I think they are going to break-up soon."

"That shit never ends well." It was Donar comment.

They went back to their conversation, everyone except Agron. He was on edge and barely holding himself. Crixus and Spartacus knew why and they were carefully watching Agron, they knew that he could do something he could regret later.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You were suppose to be with me!" Dave was trying to keep it quiet, they weren't very far away from their table.

"I didn't want to. Naevia asked me to come and I thought it would be fun." Nasir was maintaining a strong posture. If he wanted to break it up, he had to be firm.

"You don't have my permission to be here."

"I don't need your permission to do anything." Nasir couldn't falter.

"That's your mistake. You are mine and you would do as I say." Dave was becoming more threatening.

"I am not yours. In fact, I think that we should end this. You aren't good for me."

"I'm not good for you, am I? I guess that guy overt here whispering at you is good enough?" Dave took a step towards Nasir.

"Agron had nothing to do with this."

"I bet he did. I knew he was after you since the moment I saw him near you. But he won't get you. Like I said, you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone, especially not you. This is over, Dave."

With that, Dave flipped. He was raising his hand but before he had time to do anything, he felt a closed fist coming in contact with his nose.

As soon as Agron had saw the fucker's movent, Agron had stood up, his chair fell to the ground. He went into the fucker's direction and punched him. Dave fell to the floor with the impact. Agron was going to punch him again but Crixus and Spartacus grabbed his arms.

"Are you mad? He can make you arrested." Spartacus tried to reason.

"I don't care. That fucking cunt is going to suffer." Agron was strugling and trying to release himself.

"And how are you going to be any help to Nasir from behind bars, you stupid fuck?" Crixus said to him. That seem to calm him down a bit. Crixus was right.

Nasir was just stood there, looking at Agron, perplexed. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

Dave stood up, grabbing his broken, bleeding nose, turned to Agron and said.

"I am going to sue you. You are going to spend some time locked up."

"No, he isn't." Mira decided to intervene. "I'm a lawyer too, you know. And what I and all this witnesses" she pointed at the rest of the table, "saw was you provoking Agron. He only defended himself."

Dave knew when he lost a battle. He then turned to Nasir.

"This isn't over yet." With that, he went away.

"What the fuck was this all about?" Saxa asked.

"Dave used to control me and beat me, so I broke it off with him." Nasir simply said. He decided that he didn't have to be ashamed anymore and that it was time to come clean. All of them had watched the entire scene, so there as really no point in trying to cover things up.

"That fucking bastard!" This time was Diona who spoke.

With Dave gone, Crixus and Spartacus released Agron and went to sit again.

"I think it is better if Nasir sleep in my house tonight." Nasir was opening his mouth to protest, but Crixus didn't let him.

"Agron is right. But I think it is better if you stay at our house. Agron has Duro and Diona sleeping in his." Crixus surprised everyone, he usually didn't trust someone so fast. But Crixus could see the difference in Naevia when she talked about Nasir. They had something in common and having someone who could understand what happened to her and that didn't pity her had been very good to her. She was even more open with Crixus, so, for that, Crixus had Nasir to thank for.

"I can sleep on the couch." It was Agron immediate response.

"That is not necessary. We have an empty spare room." Said Naevia.

"Hey, you guys. There is no need in me sleeping elsewhere. I can perfectly sleep in my dorm room tonight." Nasir interrupted that silly conversation.

"They are right, Nasir." Spartacus said gently but with authority. "I think it is better if you sleep in Crixus' tonight. Tomorrow you can go back to your room." That leave no space for too many arguments. Nasir gave in, he didn't want to be alone tonight either.

"Fine. I will sleep at Naevia and Crixus' tonight."

Agron wasn't entirely happy with the decision, but at least Nasir wouldn't be alone.

"Thank you." Nasir said to Agron in a low voice. "That was foolish of you, but thank you."

"You no need to thank me. I already told you, I want you to be happy." Agron eyes were shining with sincerity and maybe something else that Nasir couldn't quite put his finger on. He thought about Dave's words about Agron, about Agron wanting him. Could it be true? Could that fabulous man be interested in him? Did Agron thought about him as more than just a friend? Nasir wasn't so sure. His own feelings were a mess right now. First, he had to put all that in order. After all, he was free to do everything he wanted now.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Nasir woke up feeling so good about himself. He finally was able to live his life. He hadn't forgot Dave's last words, but right now, he wouldn't worry about it. He wanted to go out, be with his friends, to be with Agron. He decided to text Agron.

"_Good morning. Are we still up for that coffee?_"

Agron's answer came about ten minutes later.

"_Off course. Can you meet me at my house at 3?_"

"_Yeah. I'm having lunch with Naevia and Crixus. I'll meet you afterwards._"

"_Perfect. See you soon._"

At home, Agron was ecstatic. Nasir had finally got rid of that fucker. Agron wanted to be with Nasir now, but he knew that it was too soon. He had to be Nasir's friend first, but, fuck, that would be so hard. Agron wanted him so badly. He wanted to know what was hidden beneath thoseclothes.

After Nasir texted he decided that was time to start lunch. He had to feed three people, not only himself. Duro and Diona would be up soon and Duro was always starved when he woke up. Besides, Agron didn't want to be late.

He went to prepare their lunch.

"Hey there bruder,. You seem happy today." Said Duro, while he opened the fridge.

"Good morning. Is Diona up too?" Agron has happy.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom." Said Duro between a mouthful of a sandwich.

"Good morning, Agron. Are you making lunch so early?" Diona asked.

"Yeah. Nasir and I are going to meet for coffee and I don't want to be late."

"So, you and Nasir, hey… He's cool, bruder."

"He is." Agron was smiling. He had a loving look on him.

"You sure seem happy. It beats your sulking for the past days. You were pretty hard to put up with in those days." It was hard to Duro to see his big brother like that. He knew that Agron was really concerned about this guy and for once, Duro agreed that this guy deserved it.

"Sorry about that." Agron knew that he had lashed on Duro a couple of times and because of that Duro had been worried about him. Duro wasn't supposed to be worried about Agron, it was the other way around. Agron was the older brother.

"On brighter subjects, Nasir is single now." Duro was wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck, Duro. He just brook up with the fuckhead."

"Don't act like you didn't thought about it. You've been pinning over him since you meet him! I've heard you moaning his name in your sleep, remember?"

That earned Duro a punch in the arm.

"Fuck off!"

"That's how I know I'm right." Duro was smugly smiling at Diona.

"You two are impossible."

After lunch and getting everything cleaned up, Duro and Diona left. Agron was watching TV, but he wasn't paying attention. He was anxiously waiting for Nasir to call him. Agron was nervous, I will be the first time that he and Nasir were going to alone together and both of them were single. They were having coffee, it was almost like a date, right?

After about half an hour, Nasir finally called.

"_Hey. I'm five minutes away from your house. Do we meet downstairs?_"

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the door. See you soon."

"_Bye, see you soon._"

Agron just needed to grab his jacket, his keys and his wallet and he was out the door. Soon enough he saw Nasir approaching. He was wearing the same clothes as the day before, since he didn't went to his dorm yet.

"Hello there."

"Hi. Did you wait for too long?"

"No, not at all. Shall we go?"

"Yeah. How far is the cafe?" Nasir had to admit that he too was nervous. He had been attracted by Agron since he saw him, but then, it was hard not to feel that way. That man was the sexiest man he ever laid his eyes on. Now, he could act on it. He knew that he just brook off with Dave and he wasn't even sure if Agron felt more than just a friendly concern for him. Nasir decided that he had to at least appear at ease to Agron.

"It's just around the corner. Not five minutes away. The owners are really nice." Agron went there every since he went to live there. It was close and it had great coffee.

They went in and sat at a secluded table in the corner. It was Agron favorite table there.

"So, want do you think?" Agron was hoping that Nasir liked it.

"I love it." Nasir was usually one for open spaces, with big windows to let the light him, but this small cafe was so welcoming. It had a familiar feeling to it and Nasir loved it.

"Hello, Agron dear. I haven't see you in some time." Agron was a regular and he and Duro were well know by the owners.

"Hello, Mrs. Miller. I've been busy." Agron loved the lady, she always asked about Duro.

"And who is your new friend here?" Mrs. Miller were smiling warmly at both of them. She knew about Agron's preferences and if the faint blush on his face was any indication, Agron liked this boy.

"I'm Nasir, ma'am."

"Aren't you a lovely young man? What can I get you, dear?"

"Thank you. A black coffee, please." Nasir was a little embarrassed, but pleased. This lady was very pleasant.

"Ok. You want the usual, I presume?" She had turned to Agron.

"Yes, please." Mrs. Miller nodded and went to behind the counter.

"So, I assume you came here often?"

"Yeah, it is a quiet place. It is great went I'm tired of being inside the house but at the same time I want to be left alone."

"I can see that." Now it was time for the real conversation. "So, I wanted to talk about what happened on Thursday."

"I know, but first, let me say that I'm so proud of you." Agron was beaming for Nasir.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you and Naevia, I never would been able to do that."

Mrs. Miller arrived with their coffees. "Please, enjoy them. I be right there if you need anything else."

"Thank you."

"Ok, so what happened? You sounded pretty piss with me when you hung out the phone." Agron was still intrigued about Nasir change of heart.

"You see… It was hard for me to let Dave's go. He was my first real boyfriend, the first person to not be embarrassed in being seen with me. He helped me a lot when I arrived here, he helped me getting my scholarship and everything. So I guess that I wanted to believe that he truly loved me. It is hard to just let all that go."

"But he beat you. How could you stand it?" Agron still couldn't understand that, how a strong man like Nasir could accept that?

"I thought that he if I let him have his way he wouldn't leave me. That way I wouldn't be alone. Besides, it was a gradual thing." Nasir tried to explain it, but it was difficult.

"Yeah, but why didn't you leave him? I know that no one likes to be alone, but in this case, wasn't alone a better option? You always had your friends' support, right?." Agron was trying.

"I guess it was better. But my only friend was Chadara. Dave never let me hang out with too many people. The first person here to really want to know me and be my friend was Naevia."

"Are you serious?" How could Nasir not have any friends? He was awesome!

"Yeah. Chadara went to high school with me and she was my only true friend. She helped me a lot going through high school. She accepted my sexuality. She loved that I was gay, we could that about boys together." Nasir laughed at that. They had had some good times in Chadara's room, gossiping about the hotter guys in high school. "So, you see, I was pretty lonely until you guys show up."

"Nasir, do you love that fucker?" Agron was curious.

"I guess that at the beginning, yes, I did. But after a while I just didn't want to be alone. I don't love him anymore."

"So, when you told me that you loved him…"

"I was really trying to convince myself. I couldn't deal with the things he did to me if I didn't believe it." It felt good to talk about this. Agron was being extremely understanding and he was surprisingly calm.

"What made you change your mind? You were pretty angry with me that morning."

"You were pushing me and I didn't want to admit that you were right." Agron looked ashamed about his previous behavior. He knew that he had been too intense that day.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You were right. That day, when I arrived to my History class, Naevia noticed that I wasn't ok and almost forced me to have lunch with her. There she told me that she knew about Dave, that you had told her. I have to admit that I've been pretty angry at you in that moment. But then she told me what had happened." Agron was opening his mouth to talk. "I'm not mad at you anymore, Agron."

"That's a relieve." It truly was, Agron hated it if Nasir was still angry with him, no matter the reason behind it.

Nasir smiled at him and continued. "After that she told what had happened to her and what you have done for her. You really are a good friend, Agron."

"It was nothing, really. She needed help and that's it." Agron didn't need to be praised about it.

"No, it was a big deal. She is very thankful. She told me how hard it had been for her and how important it was to ask for help. But ultimately, she convinced me. The rest, you already know." Nasir shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah… Just promise me one thing, Nasir. If he ever tries to contact you again, please tell me. Don't let yourself fall for him again." Agron wouldn't stand it. He wouldn't stand to see Nasir suffer again.

"I will. And don't you worry, I'll never come back to him. That chapter of my live is over now." Nasir was being honest. He wanted to truly live now, for the first time he didn't have anyone to control him or to tell him what to do. He could finally made his own decisions.

"I hope so. You deserve to be happy." _I want to make you happy_, Agron added in his head.

Nasir just blushed at that.

"You do deserve it." Agron loved that blush. "Think positive, now you have a bunch of crazy friends. You should hang out with us more often."

"Yeah, I should. Thank you."

"Well, do you want to leave?" Both of them had already finished their coffee. "We could go to my house and watch a movie, if you want?" Agron just wanted more time with Nasir.

"I shouldn't. I have an essay I need to finish today. I should go to my dorm." Nasir didn't minded in watching a movie with Agron, but he didn't had enough time to finished everything, even with all that extra time in the library.

"Oh, ok. Just let me grab my car and I'll take you." Agron got up and went to the counter to pay to Mrs. Miller.

"It's not necessary, Agron really. And I won't let you pay for both of us, either." It felt too much like a date and Nasir didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Shut it. It's the least I can do." Agron was already paying. "Thank you, Mrs. Miller, until the next time."

"I hope you'll bring that cute boy here more often." Mrs. Miller winked at them. "Goodbye, my dears."

Nasir blushed again. He wasn't used to that much compliments. "Bye."

"Now, my car is really close."

"It's not necessary, I can take the bus."

"I told you before. I won't let you go home alone. It's no bother at all and it will be quicker that way." That was true, but Agron really wanted to stretched his time with Nasir.

"Ok, fine." Nasir also didn't mind in spending more time with Agron.

The ride was very different than last time. Today the conversation had ended in a much lighter note. Their proximity wasn't helping either. Both of them could feel the tension in the small space between them. Agron wanted to reach and grab Nasir's hand, but he didn't. _It's too soon_, Agron kept repeating in his head.

Like last time, the ride was short and soon, Agron was parking near Nasir's dorm.

"Nasir, just remember if anything happen, if he tries to talk to you again, please don't hesitate and call me, anytime. I really mean it, anytime of day or night." Agron eyes were intense, almost piercing through Nasir's.

"Ok, don't worry. I'll call you." Nasir smiled at him. "Bye and thank you for the coffee."

"Anytime. Bye."

Agron waited until Nasir went inside and drove of.

That night, both of them dreamt about the other.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday morning, Agron woke up again with a massive erection. The day before had done nothing to subdue his desire for Nasir, in fact, the exact opposite had happened. All that tension in his car had been pure pain. Nasir was a beautiful young man and Agron was sure he wouldn't be single for too long. A man like Nasir was just too desirable. So, Agron had to put his game on and make sure that Nasir fall for him first.

This thoughts also weren't helping with his erection, so Agron decided that a shower was his best option. He went to his bathroom. His house has two of them, one for common use and the other was his private bathroom, one adjacent to his room. He went in, threw away his boxers in his laundry basket, he had to do some laundry soon, and went into the shower.

There he let his thoughts wandered to Nasir. Agron grabbed his cock and started to stroke himself slowly at first. As time went by and he started to imagine Nasir shivering with pleasure and screaming his name as Agron kissed him passionately. With that, Agron came all over his hand. He cleaned himself and got out of the shower.

While he was getting dressed, Agron decided that he should ask Nasir for a movie in his house again. Nasir did look a bit disappointed the day before, maybe it he was sorry for not be able to stay with Agron. If that was the case, then Agron had a really chance with Nasir.

Agron's day just started in a good way today.

Back at his dorm room, Nasir was having the same problems as Agron had. Visions of a wet Agron had been in his dreams the entire night. Nasir had woke with an impressive hard-on. As usual, he went to take his morning shower and there he continued his dream. The sight of Agron fresh out of a shower in just a towel had fueled his imagination. He started to stoke himself while he imagined how Agron would feel on top of him, entering him. Already on edge because of his dream, Nasir came quickly.

After getting ready, he went to his class. Naevia arrived not too long after.

"Hello. You seem in a particular good mood this morning!" The difference between this morning and the morning of their previous class was astonishing. Nasir almost look like a different person.

"I guess… I had a very good weekend." Naevia smiled at that. "I really can't thank you enough."

"There's no need for it. I only wanted to help a good friend in need. Now, tell how it went with Agron." Naevia thought that they will be good to each other and Agron was already in love with Nasir, that much was obvious.

"It was great, really. We talk about what had happened and we sort things through." Nasir was really happy. He and Agron were on good terms after the past days.

"You know, he really cares about you."

"I guess he does… he's a good friend." Nasir sounded a bit disappointed and Naevia had a feeling she knew why. So, she didn't see anything wrong in giving them a little help.

"He truly is. But you know that you are more to him than just a friend."

Nasir eyes brighten and he blushed a little. "Am I? How so?"

"Are you blind?" Naevia had to laugh at Nasir's ingenuity. "That guy is in love with you. You are all he talked ever since you two met!"

"Yeah, but was because he knew I need help and he wanted to help me." Could it be true? Could Agron really cared about him in more than just a friendly manner?

"That's true, but it's more than that. When you two are together he never drifts his eyes from you, it's almost like you hypnotized him or something."

They both laugh at that. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Trust me, the only reason why he hadn't made a move yet was because all that mess is so recent and you are fresh out of an awful relationship."

"Maybe…" Nasir wanted to believe it, but it was hard.

"Not maybe, for sure. Do you have feelings for him?" Naevia wanted to know. She knew that Agron would never force Nasir into something.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I'm definitely attracted to him. That man is like sex on legs, how could I not be? But everything is so confusing right now…"

Naevia nodded. "I bet it is. Nasir, I just want to tell you that, although you do need to sort out your feelings, don't let your head to stop you to do something your heart wants. Agron would never hurt you."

"I know. He is amazing and I do want to spend more time with him, but…"

"You don't want to rush into things. That's perfectly normal. He will wait for you. I never saw him like this before and he will do anything to make you happy."

Nasir smiled at that. "He keeps saying me that."

-X-

Nasir was in the library when Agron called him. The library was full of students and Nasir was busy. He didn't answer but he texted Agron instead.

"_I can't talk right now. I'll call you in a bit._"

"_Ok._" Agron immediately response.

After about fifteen minutes, Nasir had a break and took it to call Agron.

"_Hello._" Agron answered after only two rings.

"Hi. Sorry I didn't answer but I'm in the library and it's kind of busy today."

"_Sorry, I didn't know. I thought you couldn't answer your phone at work._" Last time Agron had called while Nasir was at work, he said that he couldn't answered it.

"I can, if I don't take too long. That day I was avoiding you. Sorry about that."

"_No problem. I just want to ask you if want to see a movie sometime this week? Maybe tomorrow?_"

"I can't. I'm meeting with Chadara. Wednesday?"

_"I have MMA training on Wednesdays. Thursday?_" Why it had to be so hard to arrange a date with Nasir?

"It's good for me. What time?"

"_I let you know when I'm of the gym, ok?_"

"If you could warn me a bit earlier was better. I still have to take the bus." It was a quick journey but he had to wait for the bus.

"_Nonsense. I'll pick you up._" Why did Nasir insisted in taking the bus? Agron would be more than happy to drive him, it was more time spent together.

"Fine. See you Thursday. Bye."

"_It's a date, then. Bye._"

Date? Did Agron really said date? Naevia was right apparently, and that was just fine with Nasir.

-X-

Tuesday evening, Nasir met Chadara, she had the photos ready. Naevia was in the hospital and wouldn't be free to join them. Nasir hadn't told Chadara yet about Dave, so this was a perfect time for it.

They met in Nasir' room. Chadara had a double and her roommate didn't like visitors. Chadara had brought Chinese take-out and they sat on Nasir's bed to eat.

"So any news in the land of Nasir?"

"Actually, yes. Big news in fact."

"Really?" Nasir always said that he didn't had any news. It was always Chadara that talk about something. "Please, tell me."

"I broke off with Dave."

"Are you serious?" Chadara was literally with her mouth open.

"Yeah."

"Finally. I never liked him."

"I know." Then Nasir proceed to tell her about all what had happened. Chadara tried to interrupt when Nasir admitted that Dave hit him, but Nasir asked to wait until the end.

"I knew it. I knew it was something fishy about him. Why didn't you tell me?" Chadara was sad about that.

"It's just… You already had done so much for me and I was so ashamed that I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to burden you with it." Nasir knew he could trust Chadara, but it had been so hard.

"You are a stupid fuck, you know that? I'm your friend and I love you. Come here." She grabbed Nasir for a hug. They embrace for a while.

"Thank you. I needed that." They release each other. Chadara was smiling.

"Now, I want to know what is happening between you and that hunk!"

"Hunk, Chadara? Really?" Nasir shook his head.

"You know who I'm talking about. How are things going with Agron?"

"We are going to see a movie on Thursday, on his house."

"You like him, don't you? Don't try to denied it, I can see you blushing." Chadara loved to tease Nasir about boys.

"I guess… He's amazing. But it's too soon, I mean, I'm single for what? Two days?" Nasir knew he could talk to Chadara about it.

"So? Your relation with Dave was fucked up and you deserve to be happy, Nasir. If Agron makes you happy what it's the problem? It's fast, yes, but who cares? You already spend too much time being miserable."

"Yeah, but…" Chadara didn't let him finish.

"No buts! For once in your life, Nasir, follow your desires. You won't regret it with Agron. Naevia told me about him, he really is great." Chadara knew that Nasir liked to think about everything and that's why he didn't relax. He needed to start to live his life.

"Fine. I will try. Now, show me the photos."

The photos were great. Chadara was talented. Besides the gladiator's photos there were also many photos took when they were eating or just relaxing. It was really fun to watch.

Chadara brought a copy of the photos on an usb flash drive. That way Nasir and Naevia could choose the photos they wanted on the computer and tell Chadara which ones they wanted. It also would be easier to distribute them through the entire gang. All of them wanted copies.

After a couple of hours of watching photos and just fool around, Chadara left. She kissed Nasir on the cheek in a signal of friendship. He also was her closest friend.

Nasir went to bed right afterward. He hadn't done anything for college that evening and the next day he had to compensate. He was meeting with Naevia Thursday after classes to choose the photos, so he really needed to do some work.

Thursday seem to not come fast enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally Thursday had arrived. Agron made sure his house was presentable for visitors. He did a final check before he went to the gym and everything was ok.

For the whole day he wished that time passed faster. He wanted to go get Nasir and went home. He had been distracted the entire day, luckily for him most of his clients didn't noticed. He had taken the time when they did their cardio to let his mind drift to Nasir. He was so excited about tonight.

The other guys at the gym unfortunately did notice his distraction. They spent the day making fun of him, especially Crixus. Although in reality, Crixus was happy for the two of them.

Not soon enough, Agron's last client finally went away. As soon as the client was out the door, Agron said his goodbyes and went to his locker to grab his things. He called Nasir.

"Hello. Just to let you now that I'm off the gym right now."

_"Ok. I'm with Naevia in the cafe near the Health Center. Do you know where it is?_"

"Yes, I've been there with Duro. Give me 15 minutes and I'm there. Bye"

"_See you soon._"

Agron went to his car and drove off.

Not fifteen minutes had passed when he parked his car. He had found a place really near the café, so he arrived right on time.

"Hello. You two seem to be having quite a good time." Nasir and Naevia were looking at Naevia's computer. They were laughing pretty hard at it.

"Hi. We were watching the photos." Nasir smiled at Agron.

"I didn't know they were ready yet." Agron had been dying to see them. In fact, all of them had.

"Yeah, Chadara brought them to me on Tuesday. Naevia and I just finished selecting those we are going to put on the assignment."

"Cool. Can you brought them and give me a copy?" Agron asked.

"Sure. I have my flash drive right here." Nasir was smiling. Agron loved to see him smile.

"Well, I must go." Naevia took Nasir's flash drive and turn off her computer. Agron and Nasir were just looking at each other, ignoring her. "You two have fun. Bye" Naevia smiled and winked at them.

"Oh, goodbye Naevia." Nasir snapped out of his trance, looking away from Agron's beautiful green eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Nasir nodded. Agron really wanted to go home and be alone with Nasir, but, at the same time, Agron was getting a bit nervous. This time was different and he didn't want to rush things, Agron wanted to have his time with Nasir. But why did Nasir had to look so sexy today? He was wearing some tight jeans that make his ass look just perfect. Agron had to make a conscious effort to look away when Nasir got up his chair, still Nasir had caught him checking him out.

Nasir didn't mind if Agron looked at him. It was like a compliment that a man so hot and sexy as Agron would find him attractive. Besides, the photos Nasir had just saw only had enhanced Agron's sexiness to him.

They went to the car and in no time they were parking near Agron's house.

"Make yourself at home and chose a film. I'm just taking a quick shower."

"Ok…" Nasir mind went back and images of Agron in a towel were all he could think about. It got even worse when Agron disappeared and he heard the water running. He knew that Agron was near him, naked and wet, steam around him from the hot stream of water and his hands full of soap running across his perfect body. Nasir had to hold out a moan. This was ridiculous, he had to control himself. He simply couldn't get all worked up because of a guy who wasn't even in the same room as he. Luckily, Nasir didn't heard the water running anymore and it made him come to his senses. He had to pick a movie.

Nasir sat on the floor, crossed legs, on the right side of the TV, where Agron had his movie collection. He was looking at the titles when Agron entered the room.

Agron loved the view in front of him. Nasir looking relaxed in front of him. His long, silky hair half-braided falling between his shoulders. Agron suddenly wanted to get to Nasir, kiss him passionately and run his finger through that hair and undo that braid, so that he could better grip this beautiful, little man to him.

Nasir looked back, sensing Agron's eyes on him. He was leaning against a wall, watching him. "Did you pick a movie yet?"

"I guess so, yes." Nasir hold the_ Inception_ film case. "I would like to see this, if that's ok by you." Although they were Agron's movies, Nasir was still unsure about his pick.

"Yeah, its fine by me. It's a great movie." Agron hadn't seen it in quite some time.

"I never seen it, actually."

"Are you serious?" Agron was surprised, it had been a big hit two years ago.

"That summer was a complicated time for me. It was the summer before I came to college." Nasir was gloomy, that summer had been the worst of his live and he wanted to forget about it.

"Ok. Go sit on the couch, I'll put the movie." Agron knew that Nasir wasn't telling him everything, Agron realized it was something important, so he didn't insist. Nasir would tell him when he was ready. Nasir sat straight on the couch.

Agron put the movie on and sat on the same couch as Nasir. He looked at Nasir stiff posture.

"You can take off your shoes and be more comfortable, you know?" Agron didn't like to see Nasir like that. A minute ago he was happily choosing movies and now he was sad. Agron hated to see him sad, but he didn't know what had made Nasir change his mood and so Agron didn't know what to do to make him feel better. Besides, Agron wasn't good in finding words to comfort people. Even so, he was determined to make Nasir smile again.

"Ok…" Nasir took off his shoes and sat with his legs crossed. Agron got near to Nasir and poked him playfully at his right side.

"Hey, don't be so stiff. One of the upper sides of watching a movie on home is that you can do whatever you want. Here, grab a pillow and lay down or something." Agron throw a pillow at Nasir's face, who easily catch it.

"No thanks, I'll just sit. Here, catch it." Nasir throw the pillow back at Agron. He wasn't expecting Nasir to do it, so the pillow hit him in the face. Nasir laughed at Agron's stunned face. "What? You seem like you needed it." Nasir laugh again, his humor up.

"Laugh all you like, little man. Next time I won't be so nice to you." Agron almost pouted. How could Agron look so cute while pouting? Nasir shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and looked at the TV. He really wanted to see the movie.

Agron was happy about himself. It has been a stupid idea but at least it had made Nasir laugh, so it had been worth a bit of embarrassment.

As the movie went on, Agron caught himself looking at Nasir more often that he was looking at the TV. Nasir, on the other end, was really enjoying the movie. Sometimes, Nasir stole some glances at Agron and on more than one occasion, he found Agron looking back at him. When that happened Agron smiled at him and looked back at the TV. What also didn't go missing by Nasir was that Agron, who initially was seated in the other end of the couch, was now much closer to him. Their legs were almost touching.

Suddenly, Agron changed his position a bit and Nasir felt Agron's strong, muscled arm around his shoulders. Agron looked hesitantly at him, he wasn't sure if his gesture was welcomed by Nasir. But Nasir smiled warmly at him and leaned his head on Agron's shoulder. Nasir put his legs up to be closer to Agron's warm body.

No words were spoke between them. Nasir was feeling utterly content. Agron didn't resist and kissed the top of Nasir's head. Nasir smiled at himself when he felt Agron's soft lips that barely had touched him. In response, Nasir snuggled closer to Agron. This was going better than Agron had expected.

About half an hour later, Nasir stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry? Sorry I didn't offer you anything." Agron beat himself mentally. He should had thought about it.

"Just a bit. I didn't have time to lunch, so I skipped it." Nasir shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't some big deal.

"What? You can't just skip lunch! Why didn't you eat something in the café?"

"I had a coffee."

"Coffee isn't food." Nasir still hadn't look at him. Agron gently put two fingers on Nasir's chin and tilted his head up. "You have to eat properly."

Their faces were so close. Nasir was getting lost in Agron's face and he was barely listening.

"Stay here and watch the movie. I'll go make us some dinner." Agron was also mesmerized by Nasir's closeness. His luscious, red lips so close. Agron wanted to kiss him so badly. Instead, Agron put his whole hand on Nasir's cheek and caressed it, at the same time Agron kissed Nasir's forehead. It was Agron's compromise for not kissing Nasir, but he had to touch him.

Agron got up and went to the kitchen.

Nasir decided to lay down on the couch, that way he wouldn't be tempted to ignore the movie and instead watch Agron in the kitchen. He loved the fact that Agron could cook.

After a while, Agron appeared with two trays full of delicious smelling food.

"That looks great!"

"I know." Agron was wearing his smug smile. "And I know that although you look fantastic laying in my couch," Agron looked at Nasir from head to toe, with an almost predatory smile, "you have to sit to be able to eat."

Nasir sit up and Agron gave him one of the trays. Nasir took one bite. "This is so good, Agron. You are an amazing cook."

"Thank you."

After that, they ate in silence. Nasir was starving and the food in his plate disappeared quickly. Agron didn't took too long to finish his food.

"You made the dinner, I'll get the dishes." Nasir went to get up but Agron stopped him.

"Nonsense. You'll watch the movie, I'll just put them in the dishwasher. I'll be back in a minute." Agron got up and grabbed the trays. "And, please, do lay down again."

Nasir smiled shyly. He had a feeling that Agron had enjoyed seeing him on his couch.

Agron returned quickly. Nasir was going to sit up.

"Don't. Stay lying there, please." Nasir stay still as Agron went to sit near his head. In fact, what Agron did was lift Nasir's head, sat down and rested Nasir head on his lap. Nasir couldn't be happier about the new arrangements. Agron started to comb his finger through Nasir's silky hair. It was even softer than he had though.

After a couple of minutes, Nasir spoke.

"You have to stop doing that."

"Sorry." Agron withdrew his hand. "Don't you like it?"

"No, I love it. That's the problem. If you don't stop, I'll fall asleep on your lap." Nasir's voice was, indeed, sleepy.

"I don't see any problem in that." Agron didn't mind at all. It just proved that Nasir was comfortable enough with him to let his guard down near him.

Nasir laughed. "But I want to see the end of the movie."

"Ok, fine." Agron kept his hands to himself.

When the movie ended, Agron got up. He was putting the film away, so he had his back turned at Nasir.

"Nasir, can you give me your…" Agron looked back and was at loss of words. Nasir was stretching on his couch. His t-shirt had rode up a bit, leaving a patch of beautiful caramel skin showing. Nasir had a flat belly and it was taunting him.

Nasir looked straight at Agron, noticing the effect he was having on the bigger man. "Yes? You want my what?"

_I want everything from you_, Agron thought. "Your flash drive. So I can connect it to the TV and watch the photos."

Nasir got up and Agron's eyes were immediately on Nasir's ass once again. Fuck, those jeans should be banished. Nasir was too tempting on those.

Nasir turned around, walked to Agron and gave him the flash drive. Agron set to task. He had to take Nasir's ass from his head, at least for the time being.

They were seated next to each. They passed the first photos, the ones from Crixus, fairly quickly. When they reached Agron's, the air between them changed, it became more charged.

Nasir had already saw them, but watching them with Agron mere inches away from him was much worse. He looked so damn sexy on those, being half-naked and covered in fake dirt and blood. The make-up and the light make him look dangerous, but a good kind of dangerous. Nasir couldn't exactly explained it.

Agron noticed Nasir's discomfort.

"Chadara is a really good photographer. These are very good, don't you think?" Agron was doing it on purpose.

"She is." Nasir didn't look at Agron, so he finally move on to the next photo. Each photo were pure torture to Nasir. That man had no right in being so freaking hot! Agron's dimpled, smug smile didn't help either. That's why Nasir focused on the screen, it was the most safe approach for him.

After 5 painful minutes to Nasir they reached Spartacus' photos. Nasir took a deep breath, the worst had passed. Looking at other half-naked men he could stand, but Agron was an entirely different story. After a couple more minutes, they reached the lunch photos. In those, it was clearly visible that Agron had spent the entire time looking at Nasir. None of them comment on it. Enough had been said about the subject, now both of them wanted to put it behind their backs and focused on a new chapter of Nasir's life.

"It's getting late, I should go." Nasir said when the photos ended. He didn't want to go, but he had classes the next day.

"Ok. Just let my copy the photos to my computer and I'll drive you home." Agron went to his spare room. His computer was there, since that way Duro could use it anytime he needed and didn't need to bring his own from the dorm.

"You can come in, you know." Agron had noticed that Nasir hadn't follow him.

Nasir hadn't been in any of the rooms yet. This room has spacious, it had a queen bed, two bedside tables, a closet and a desk. Agron was seated had the desk, turning the computer on.

"This is very nice." Agron had good taste in furniture.

"Thank you. My parents helped me decorate it, well, mostly my mom really." Agron laughed. His mother loved doing those kind of things and when Agron moved out of the house, she couldn't resist. Besides, it was a sort of goodbye to her older son, a way to spend a little more time with him.

"Ok. Your mom has great taste, then." The room was in tones of grey and blue. It looked peaceful.

"I'll let her know you said that." Agron laughed and got up the chair. He was face to face with Nasir and suddenly serious. "You really need to go?" Agron didn't want Nasir to go just yet, he wanted Nasir to stay with him.

"Yeah. I have classes early in the morning." Nasir didn't want to go either. Agron face was so soft, almost pleading to him. Soft, bright green eyes were melting with warm brown ones. Nasir couldn't look away from them.

Nasir's looked so good that moment. His eyes looking straight to him, his lips begging to be kissed. Nasir's look was open and trusting. Agron couldn't resist him any longer. Agron took a small step closer to Nasir, lift his right hand to caress Nasir's left cheek and lean forward to finally kiss those lips, closing his eyes as he drew closer.

Nasir couldn't believe what was happening. Agron was kissing him. More than that, Agron's kiss was soft and loving, just a small peck on the lips. It was better than Nasir could ever imagined. It was slow and caring and Nasir had never been kissed like that before. His heart was beating fast at the emotions he was feeling. He was starting to fall fast for this man. But Agron moved away too fast, Nasir had barely been able to properly taste Agron's lips.

Agron wanted to continue to kiss Nasir, but he also didn't want to overwhelm him. Agron didn't want to ruin things by moving too fast. The fact that Nasir hadn't responded to his kiss hadn't went unnoticed by Agron, either. Doubt flooded his mind. Maybe he had been too focused on his own feelings and had overestimate Nasir's. Maybe Nasir just thought about him as a friend. Maybe Nasir didn't wanted to be kissed. Maybe...

His train of thoughts were interrupted by Nasir's happy smile, followed right after by both of Nasir's hands on his face, pulling him down for another kiss. This one was more passionate now that both were certain about the other desire and none was caught unprepared.

Lips were moving, hands were caressing. Agron put his free hand on Nasir's hair and Nasir moved his right hand to Agron's strong neck. That way, Nasir could get a better grip at Agron and pull Agron closer to him. Agron was so happy, the moment he been dreaming since he first had laid eyes on Nasir was happening. Nasir was kissing him on his own free will.

When he felt Nasir's pull at his neck, Agron took another small step forward to be even closer to Nasir. The felling of Nasir's full lips moving against his was intoxicating and Agron couldn't get enough of it. So, when he felt Nasir slowly opening his mouth and he felt Nasir's tongue licking his lower lip, Agron eagerly opened his own mouth to grant entrance. Agron took a sharp intake of breath when he finally felt Nasir's tongue against his.

Their tongues were almost dancing with each other and both of them couldn't get enough of the other taste. Agron's grip on Nasir's hair tightened. Both their breaths were coming out shallow and sooner that any of them wanted, Nasir had to come out for some air.

Their foreheads were touching and Agron opened his eyes. The view in front of him did nothing to help his shortness of breath. Nasir was still with his eyes closed, breathing deeply, with a smile on his face and lips slightly redder that before.

"Nasir, look at me." Agron had to see those brown eyes.

"Give me just one more minute to savor the memory of the best kiss of my entire life." Agron had to feel smug about it.

"It was my best too."

"You meant it?" Nasir wasn't sure if he believed in Agron, but when he finally opened his eyes, he saw only truth in Agron's eyes.

"I truly do." Agron had kissed his fair share of guys, but Nasir put all those to shame. The fact that Agron was deeply in love with him also helped.

Nasir pecked Agron's lips in response.

"Agron, I have to go. It's getting late." Nasir didn't want to, but staying with Agron that night hasn't a option. Nasir didn't want to expose himself to too much, so early. Who knew what could happen if he stayed.

"Do you have to?" Agron was with his most disarming, dimpled smile on.

"I do." Nasir step back to put some distance between them. It was easier to stay firm with his decision if Agron wasn't so close to him.

"Ok. Let me just took off you flash drive and we'll go." Nasir nodded.

The ride to college took more time than usual this time. Agron went as slowly as he could, he was trying to prolonged his time with Nasir. This time, the air was not so charged his tension, some of it had dissipated since their kiss. Also, this time, Agron reached for Nasir's hand. Nasir's smiled had grown at it.

Even with Agron's slow driving, they arrived at Nasir's dorm. As soon as Agron parked his car, Nasir turned to him and kissed him deeply. His tongue immediately coming out into Agron's pliant mouth. Agron only took a second to respond to the kiss. But as fast as it had started, it ended.

"Bye, Agron." With that, Nasir went out of the car leaving a stunned Agron inside. On his way to the door, Nasir swayed his hips a bit.

Agron drove back home, still stunned with Nasir departing behavior. When he arrived he texted Nasir.

"You are a fucking tease. You left me hanging back there."

Nasir answer came back not a minute after.

"_I know._"

"Why did you do it? You almost didn't get me time to properly kiss you :(."

"_That was the whole point. If I let you do it, you would convince me to stay._" Nasir knew that his resolve wasn't a very strong one.

"And that is bad because?" If Agron had realize that Nasir could have been persuaded, he would had put much more effort in convincing him.

"_Because I need some time to get used to being with you._" That wasn't a lie. Nasir needed time to think about this new development.

"Ok. Take all the time you need." Agron wanted to be with Nasir for the most time he could, but if Nasir needed time, Agron would give him time. He would take thing as slow as Nasir wanted him to.

"_Thank you._"

"No need to thank me. Just tell me, are you going to continue to kiss me?" Agron hopped so. After all, if they already did it, what was the harm in doing it again?

"_Very much so ;). I had to admit, your lips are very addictive._"

"That was low, now I want to kiss you again." Agron wanted to kiss Nasir all the time

"_I guess it was…_"

"You are teasing me again. Just like when you swayed your hips on your way in."

"_Did you like it?_"

"Fuck, yeah. And you know it." Agron had followed that movement until Nasir had went inside.

"_That was your reward for ogling my ass the entire day._"

"It's your own fault. Yours and those fucking jeans."

"_;) Goodnight._"

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"_They sure will be ;P_"

"Tease!"

Agron was sure that his dreams, at least, were going to be. Now that he had finally tasted Nasir, it would be harder not to dream about him.


	15. Chapter 15

Agron woke up the next morning thinking about Nasir. Last day had been awesome and he couldn't wait to be with Nasir again. Agron decided to text him.

"Good morning, beautiful."

It was quite early and Agron didn't expect an answer right away, so he was surprised when Nasir answered right back.

"_Good morning. Did you have nice dreams?_"

"I dreamt about you, so yeah, I did :)"

"_Good. I dreamt about you too_"

"Can you tell me about it?"

"_Not now. I'm late for my classes._" Nasir didn't want to tell Agron about his very sexy dream full of kisses and touches and much more. That last kiss had let Nasir wanting for more of Agron. For all of Agron, really.

"Fine. Call me at lunch." Agron was almost pouting, he wanted to know.

"_Ok._" Nasir only wanted that by then Agron had already forgotten about the dream.

When lunch time approached Agron started to check his phone for Nasir phone call. He had wanted to hear his voice during the whole day. Finally, it rang.

"Hello, beautiful." Agron answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"_I know I'm gorgeous, bruder, you don't need to tell me._" It was Duro, who was now laughing pretty hard at the phone.

"Fuck you. I thought it was Nasir." Agron knew that he would never hear the end of this. Duro loved to tease him about stuff like this.

"_I kind of figure it out._" Duro was still laughing.

"What do you want?"

"_There's no need to be so grumpy. I just wanted to know if you are going to be home late or not._"

"Yeah, I'm closing the gym tonight, why?" Duro usually just showed up, he didn't ask if Agron was busy or not and Agron was suspicious.

"_I want to have a quiet dinner with Diona, that's all._" The innocent tone in his voice didn't convince Agron.

"I swear Duro, if I came home to found you and Diona having sex in my couch again, I'll fucking kill you. You have a bedroom."

"_Yeah, but where's the fun in that?_" Agron couldn't disagree with him in that point.

"At least make sure that you two are off my sight when I arrive. I don't need to see you and Diona like that ever again." Agron had seen Diona boobs once and he didn't want to repeat the experience. He loved Duro, but sometimes, have a little brother was a pain in the ass.

"_She has fantastic boobs, I don't see why you were so upset._" Duro was remembering Agron's face the last time. It had been priceless, Agron had look like he had seen a something truly hideous.

"I don't like boobs, remember? Now, hung up, I'm expecting a call."

"_I know. Bye, beautiful._" Agron heard Duro's loud laughter again.

"Shit-head." Agron hung up. Nasir hadn't called yet.

Agron was eating his customary high-protein, low-carb meal when Nasir called. This time, Agron checked the ID before answering.

"Hello, beautiful." Agron this time greeted the right person.

"_Hello._" Nasir decided to ignore the compliment once again. He wasn't used to them and didn't know how to react. "_Do you want to hang out today?_"

"I only leave the gym at 10 today. Is it too late for you?"

"_A bit, yeah. But I could try to advance on my work today and we could spend Saturday together. What do you think?_"

"Perfect. I have the day off tomorrow, so what time can I pick you up?" A whole day with Nasir would be perfect.

"_What about five?_" That way Nasir had plenty of time to get ready after his shift.

"Five? I thought…" At five? Hadn't Nasir said that they could spend the day together? Suddenly Agron remembered about Nasir's work. "Yeah, you have to work. Sorry, I forgot."

"_It's ok. So, at five?_"

"Yeah. I'll be at your door." Agron was disappointed for not be able to spend the entire day with Nasir, but he knew that Nasir's work was important for him.

"_Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye._"

"Bye."

Now Nasir would have to do all his work today. Luckily, he didn't have too much to do.

When Agron arrived home that night, he didn't know what to expect when he opened the door. Fortunately, Duro and Diona were only watching TV, awfully cozy but fully dressed.

"Hi, Agron. You arrived late tonight." Diona was pleasant with Agron, she tried to tame down some of Duro's more aggressive behaviors. Besides, she, unlike Duro, had been mortified when Agron caught them.

"Yeah, I stayed a bit longer to let everything ready for tomorrow." Also, to make sure that he didn't see anything again. "I'm tired, so I'm off to bed. Goodnight, you two."

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." Duro shouted right before Agron closed hid bedroom door.

-X-

Agron woke up late the next day. The first thing he did was send a good morning text to Nasir.

"_Good morning? It's almost lunch hour._"

"I know. I sleep in today. How's work?" Nasir didn't answer for a while, so Agron decided to get up and take a shower.

When he returned, Nasir hadn't answer yet. Agron went to make lunch for the three of them. He brought his cell phone with him, putting it in the counter.

Finally, Nasir called him.

"_Sorry, I was busy. It's going fine. What are you doing?_"

"Lunch. Which reminds me, are you eating?" Agron hadn't like that Nasir wasn't eating properly.

"_I'm on my lunch break, actually._"

"Ok. Shit, I have to go or my fish will burn. Sorry. See you later?"

"_Yeah, go to take care of your fish. Bye._"

Luckily, the fish was only slightly burned. Duro, who choose that precise moment to appear, noticed the smell on his way to the fridge.

"Do I smell something burning?" Agron just said something unintelligible between his teeth. "I don't believe it. Did my big bruder actually let something burn?"

"I was distracted. Nasir called me."

"Oh, I see. If he is able to distracting you from cooking, I like him even better."

"Yeah. He's awesome."

Duro was amazed. Normally, Agron would send him to fuck off. "You are hopeless in love with him, aren't you?" Duro asked, more serious now.

"I am. So be nice to him when he arrive."

"He's coming here, hey… This is serious." Agron answer was to throw a dirty cloth at his head. "Fine, I'll try to behave." Duro was laughing.

"You better."

-X-

At five pm, Agron's car was parked outside Nasir's dorm. Agron was waiting, leaning against the side. Ten minutes later, Nasir finally appeared.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had two very dumb bimbo girls asking me about some philosophy book and batting their eyelashes at me. It was ridiculous."

Agron had to laugh at that. "My poor Nasir, assaulted by two girls."

"Yours? How said I'm yours?" Nasir was serious now.

Oh, shit. Had Agron assumed too much? "I assumed that after Thursday, we were kind of dating… Are we not?"

Agron looked nervous now, but Nasir decided to delay this a bit longer. "I don't know. You never asked."

"Oh, ok. Nasir are we dating?" It hadn't been as romantic as Agron would like, but he was too nervous for something more elaborated.

"Yes, I guess we are." Nasir watched Agron release a deep breath. It was the only thing that Nasir had time to see as Agron was suddenly kissing him, gently grabbing both the sides of his face. Nasir smiled into the kiss and quickly responded.

Nasir grabbed Agron's broad shoulders and deepened their kiss, tongues coming out to intertwine together. Agron positively moaned against his lips when Nasir licked the top of his mouth. This time, it was Agron who ended the kiss.

"Should we go?" Agron had the cutest smile Nasir had ever seem. He looked really happy, and if he felt half as good as Nasir, Agron truly was happy.

"Yeah. Where do you plan on taking me this fine afternoon?" Nasir knew that, he too was with a big grin on his face.

"I haven't thought about that." Agron hadn't thought besides being with Nasir. "Where do you want to go?"

"Outside. It's sunny and I'm sick of being indoors." It was true. With all the work he had to do the past two weeks, he hadn't been outside much. Except the coffee with Naevia the other day on campus.

"The park downtown has a good coffee and we can drink it outside." Agron suggested.

"It's a great idea."

It truly had been a great idea. Nasir looked so pleased. The park was full of people, but they were able to find a bench near the café at the center of the park.

"Seat here, I'll go inside and bring us some coffee. How do you want yours?"

"Black, please." Nasir was already seated, enjoying the sun.

A couple of minutes later, Agron returned with two coffees in hand. He stopped for a minute, just looking at Nasir. He looked so beautiful, sitting with his head lean back, his hair falling, his eyes closed and looking like he didn't had a care in the world.

"You are so beautiful."

Nasir opened his eyes. "Thank you." He responded shyly.

"You are." Agron sat next to him and leaned in for a quick kiss, which Nasir happily oblige.

"Thank you for the coffee. Next time I'll buy you one." Nasir didn't have much money, but he didn't like that Agron pay for everything.

They spent a nice rest of afternoon there, talking about their day-to-day life. Agron told Nasir about the women that didn't seem to understand that he was gay. Nasir laughed particularly hard when Agron told him about a mid-forties woman purposely fall on top of him and when Agron tried to help her getting up she had grabbed his ass and said that the reason she tripped has because she had weak thighs and that Agron should help her getting them stronger.

"Don't laugh. She was scary." Agron softly punched Nasir arm. "Hey, maybe you could come visit me at the gym. If they see my handsome boyfriend maybe they'll give up."

Nasir smiled and then kissed Agron.

"Is that a yes?" Agron asked him after they parted.

"It is. I'll come and I'll save you from horny woman." Nasir laughed again.

Agron give a satisfied, dimpled smile. "I would like that. It's getting cold. Maybe we should go home."

Nasir nodded and they hold hands all the way till the car.

When they arrived at Agron's house it was empty. Duro and Diona had left too to enjoy the good weather and hadn't returned yet.

"Make yourself at home. I'll just put something out the freezer for dinner."

Nasir took off his jacket and followed Agron to the kitchen.

"Have I told you that you're an amazing cook?" Nasir was leaning against the table.

"Well, yeah." Agron turned to him and took a couple of steps until he was in front of Nasir. With a seductive smile, Agron added. "But right now, the only thing I want to taste is you."

They kissed slowly at first, but as time passed the kiss became more passionate. Nasir coaxed Agron's tongue inside his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Agron's right hand was on Nasir's soft hair and the other was on his waist. Agron then release Nasir's still tied hair and for the first time he was able to run his fingers through the entire length of Nasir's silky hair.

Their tongues were clashing, battling against each other. Both of them where lost on the taste and the feeling of the other. Nasir moved his hands to large and hard expense of Agron's back. Even through the t-shirt, Nasir could feel the strong muscles that lay beneath, his hands roaming every inch he could reach.

When they started to come for breath Agron simply grabbed Nasir's full lower lip and took it between his teeth, biting it. Agron didn't break contact with Nasir, he continued to kiss him. Agron planted continuous kisses on his cheeks, he moved to his jaw and when it was thoroughly kissed, Agron moved down to Nasir's neck. His smell was intoxicating and Agron had to lick the side of Nasir's neck to better feel it. Nasir tilted his head back to give Agron a better access. Agron continued to gently bite and lick the entire space between his jaw and his shoulder. Then Agron moved up again, in the direction of Nasir's ear. When he reached it, Agron took the earlobe between his teeth and bit it, licking the curve inside his mouth at the same time as he tightens his hold on Nasir's waist.

At that point, Nasir couldn't hold on a moan. It was the first sound that Nasir let himself vocalize. Between the hidden kisses and sex and Dave's control issues, he had never been free to fully express his desire. But in this moment, the felling was too intense. Agron's stubble scratching against his skin, the soft noises Agron was making, Agron lips, teeth and tongue against his earlobe, his strong, big hand holding him and his fingers running through his scalp. All that together with the feeling that Agron wanted nothing more than to please him was almost too much for Nasir.

Agron tried to move to kiss the space behind Nasir's ear but Nasir grabbed his face and moved it to forcefully kiss him again. There were no order on this kiss but none of them were concerned about it. They wanted to taste as much as possible of the other. It was a mix of lips, teeth and tongues clashing together. When Nasir was sure that Agron lips wouldn't be parted from his, he moved his hands to Agron's ass. It was the most firm ass his hands had ever lay in. Nasir squeezed a bit and pull Agron closer to him.

There was almost no space between them at that point and Agron could feel Nasir's cock slightly hard against his left thigh. He moved his hand from Nasir's waist to his lower back and tightens his hold on the smaller man, pulling Nasir even closer so their chests were touching too.

They were in this position when the door opened and Duro and Diona entered the house.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" Duro's smirk was obvious. "It seems that it is me who caught you at a compromising position."

Agron and Nasir parted but there was nothing to do about the swollen lips and the shallows breaths. Nasir's hair was tousle and he tried to comb it a bit with his fingers.

"This is no way close to what I already caught you two doing."

"Yeah, I know. The boobs thing." Diona went red at that comment.

Nasir, who had been busy looking for his hair tie, looked up. "What boobs thing?"

Duro laughed. "Agron doesn't like them and last time he had a pretty good view to Diona's. Personally, I love them, so I don't see what the big problem is."

"Can you please shut up about me breasts?" Diona was mortified. Nasir couldn't help to laugh.

"Fine. But those" Duro pointed at her breasts, "are awesome."

"Ok. You two, out of my kitchen. I want to make dinner."

Diona and Duro went to seat at the living room and turned on the TV.

"You can go and watch TV too if you want." Agron tone was softer.

"No, I rather stay here and help you." Nasir didn't want to be alone with them.

"Ok."

Nasir finally located his hair tie near a foot of the table. He bent down to catch it and heard Agron groan.

"Did you know you have the most perfect ass?"

"Shut it." Nasir was combing his hair with his fingers.

"Really, you do. Don't tie your hair, I like it better down."

"But we are going to cook ant that requires a tied hair, so no luck."

"Fine. But I demand a kiss in return." Agron hopefully requested. Nasir didn't mind one bit in oblige to that. It was just a small peck on the lips.

"Now, let's cook."

When dinner was ready the four of them ate in the kitchen table. Dinner was peaceful, without too much teasing between the two brothers.

Duro and Diona were in charge of the clean up. Nasir and Agron went to the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Do you want to pick? I choose the last time."

"No, it's ok. You choose." Agron went to sit on the couch.

Nasir was looking through the collection when his phone rang. Agron was closer to the bookcase and gave him his phone.

"Hello. It's ok. Yeah, I can go. At 9? Ok, see you tomorrow. Bye."

Agron wanted to know who Nasir was talking with, but he didn't want to pry on his life, so Agron kept his mouth shut.

"It was my boss. Sarah called in sick and he asked me to come to work tomorrow at 9h."

"Oh, ok." Agron wanted to spend the next day with Nasir too.

"I'm sorry to ask you, but can we see the movie another day? If I stay it will be late when I went to my dorm." Nasir didn't want to go, but he knew if he stayed that he would be to tired the next day.

"Of course. I'll drive you."

"Bye." Nasir said to the pair in the kitchen.

"Are you leaving? I thought we're going to watch a movie." Diona asked him.

"My boss called and I have to work tomorrow."

"Ok. See you around, Nasir."

In the car, Agron asked Nasir:

"What time you finish tomorrow?" Agron was still hopeful to be with Nasir the next day.

"About six, why?"

"I was hoping to be with you tomorrow."

"Agron, I really liked it but I have things to do. My room is a mess and I really need to do laundry or I won't have any clean clothes to wear Monday."

"Ok. We can meet Monday with you on your fresh clean clothes." Agron smiled at him.

"I have the late shift on the library on Mondays. But we can meet Tuesday."

"Fine. As a reward for all your hard work, we could go out for dinner."

"Ok, but nothing too fancy, please." Nasir was sick of fancy restaurants were you pay too much for everything. Dave only took him to places like that and he hated that entire posh look.

"Nothing too fancy, I promise." At least, he could take Nasir out.

They arrived at the dorm. They kissed goodbye. They kept kissing because none of them wanted to say goodbye, especially after an early end of their night together. They went apart, after a while.

"Tuesday you will be all mine."

"I will. Now let me go." Nasir gave Agron a last peck on the lips and went out.


	16. Chapter 16

Agron and Duro spent the next day playing videogames. Diona was doing some work on the kitchen table, shaking her head at the two brothers. Who were cursing at every change possible.

In the middle of the afternoon, Agron decided to text Nasir.

"Hello beautiful. How's work?"

"_Hello. Quiet in morning, busy in the afternoon. What are you doing?_"

"I'm kicking Duro's ass at videogames"

"_If you say so…_"

What Nasir got in response a bit later was a photo of Agron in front of the TV screen with his and Duro's scorings. "Now you believe? :)"

"_Yeah, I believe you. Show off._"

"Always :P"

The rest of the day passed in a hurry. Nasir had clean the mess of his room and do a lot of laundry. He wasn't joking when he said that he hadn't any clean clothes. He usually had this sort of things in order, but all the gatherings he was going lately had put him behind. Not that he minded one bit, it was good to have friends and to hang out with and most of all, it was very nice to hang out with Agron.

-X-

As soon as Nasir finished his classes on Tuesday, he called Agron.

"_Hello._" Agron answered and Nasir could almost hear his smile through the phone.

"Hi. Just to let you know that I'm off my classes now."

"_Cool. What time can I pick you up?_"

"About half an hour. Is it ok by you?"

"_Yeah. I'll be at your door. Bye._"

"Bye." Nasir arrived at his room. He looked at his clothes trying to decide what to wear. Agron hadn't told him where they were going, but he had assured him that it was pretty casual. Nasir decided on a deep blue shirt and a form fitting jeans.

Half-hour was enough for Nasir to get ready. The only problem was that his hair didn't want to cooperate today. Finally, Nasir just tied half his hair in a simple ponytail and didn't care for all the bits of hair that where stubbornly trying to escape.

After giving up on his hair, Nasir get down and went to the door. Agron hadn't arrived yet.

Soon enough, Agron's car parked in front of him and Nasir got in.

The first thing Agron did when he saw Nasir entering his car was to kiss him. Agron had missed those sweet lips and apparently Nasir had missed his also, as he has licking Agron's bottom lip. But before the kiss had a chance to escalate, Agron stopped it to fully appreciate Nasir that night.

"You look gorgeous tonight." That deep blue shirt really looked good on him. It was kind of loose fitting, but it bring out Nasir's shoulders and Agron loved that.

Nasir blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you. You look very good yourself." Agron was wearing some dark-washed jeans with a deep, dark red t-shirt.

"Now, will you tell me where we are going?" Nasir tried once again to know.

"And ruined the surprise now? No way. You will know soon, anyway." Agron wanted to take Nasir to someplace nice, but he knew that Nasir didn't like fancy restaurants. So, Agron decided to take him to a small and cozy Italian restaurant, not too far from the gym, that served great pastas. Agron loved to go there, but he didn't have many opportunities as it was romantic and Agron hadn't had a serious boyfriend in some time.

Agron parked near the restaurant. Nasir got out the car, jacket in hand. Agron, on the other hand, put on a black blazer. Nasir wasn't expecting it. Agron looked absolutely fabulous with the blazer on. Nasir couldn't look away for a minute. He didn't even realize he was staring until Agron laughed.

"Do you like it?" There was that smug and dimpled smile again.

"Yeah, you look stunning." Nasir knew that he would have troubles in looking away from Agron that night. Not that he wanted to look at something else.

Agron motioned for Nasir to enter the restaurant. It was only then that Agron noticed that Nasir had those jeans on. The ones that make his ass look the most delicious thing. Nasir wasn't the only one to have problems in looking away that night.

Agron had made a reservation.

"Reservation for two, under Krause, please." Agron smiled at the hostess, which seem to melt at Agron's dimples and bright green eyes. She seem to regain some composure when she laid eyes on Nasir.

"Right this way, please." She also looked disappointed. She led them to a secluded both on the back.

Agron and Nasir took opposite seats.

"What do you think?" Agron hopped that Nasir liked it.

"I loved it." Nasir smiled, reassuring Agron. It was just the type of restaurant that Nasir liked. Agron smile seem less nervous now.

"I'm glad you liked it. The staff is nice, too." Agron was calmer, he had spent the previous day fretting about his choice.

Nasir laughed. "I bet. That's your fault, you now. For being so damn irresistible."

"I'm irresistible now?" Agron couldn't be more pleased with himself.

"Oh, yeah. That girl almost melted when you smiled at her. Didn't you notice her disappointed look when she saw me?"

"No… But I don't understand how anyone could ever be disappointed when they look at you."

"They may be if that means they can't have you." Nasir had a seductive look on him.

Before Agron could open his mouth to reply, they were interrupted by their waiter.

"Good evening. I'm John and I'll be your waiter tonight. What are your orders?"

"We haven't chosen yet." Agron said.

"There's no problem. Can I take your drinks while you chose?"

"Sure." Agron look at the menu. "Maybe a bottle of red wine. What do you think Nasir?"

"I'm not sure." Nasir had never had alcohol in his life and Agron knew it.

"If you want something else, please ask." Agron knew that Nasir was 20, but this was their first dinner out. It was cause to celebration, right? And a glass of red wine has a soft thing to start with, but Agron wasn't going to pressure Nasir into anything. "It's your choice." Agron smiled warmly at Nasir.

"Ok, we can share a bottle." In truth, Nasir was curious to try it.

"We'll have a Merlot." Agron asked the waiter and he leaved them. "You know, you don't have to drink it. I just thought it was a nice way to celebrate our first real date."

"It's ok, Agron. I wanted to try it."

"I won't let you drink more than a glass." Agron was serious. "I won't let you get drunk tonight. I need you in your full capacities for dessert." Agron had a mischievous grin now.

Nasir didn't know what to say about that, so he just smiled in response and looked at the menu. After a couple of minutes, the waiter returned with the wine. He served them both and took their food orders.

"Can I try it? Or is it better to wait for the food?" Nasir didn't know much about alcohol, but he knew that drink it in an empty stomach wasn't a good idea.

"It's better if you have some food in you. I wouldn't want it to get to your head." Agron was being protective and he knew it. But he refuse to cause any harm at Nasir, even just a little of light head. He cared too much for the man in front of him.

Their food arrived quickly. They spent a good time eating. The food and the wine were good and they spent their meal getting to know each other. They talk about the things they liked, from favorite color, to music and films. All sort of things. Both of them left the restaurant with a deeper knowledge about the other's likings. Agron, in particular, was absorbing every word from Nasir. That way it would be easy to plan his next date and to surprise Nasir.

When they finished their meal, Agron asked Nasir.

"Do you eat well?" Agron wanted to make sure that Nasir was satisfied.

"Yes, but I think I still have room left for dessert." Nasir was teasing Agron again, looking beneath his long, thick eyelashes and licking his lips.

"Then maybe we should go to my place." All that Agron wanted in that moment was to kiss those lips.

"That is a wonderful idea." Nasir wanted to be alone with Agron since the moment he had saw him in that blazer. Nasir knew that Agron had made an effort to look nice for him but still casual.

Agron called the waiter and asked for the bill. Agron grabbed his wallet to pay but Nasir stopped him.

"We should share the bill."

Agron looked perplexed with the suggestion. "No. I asked you out. I'll pay."

"Agron…" Nasir tried to insist. "I'm not comfortable with you paying for everything."

Agron took Nasir's hands in his, his face was softer and he was looking straight into Nasir's eyes. "I want to do this for you, to treat you. Won't you let me?"

Nasir couldn't resist that. He had to convince himself that Agron was different from Dave. Agron genuinely cared for him and didn't simply want to show off how much money he had.

"Fine. But next time, I'll pay."

With that, Agron smiled and pay the bill. Both of them got up. Agron approach Nasir and lightly gave him a peck on the lips. Nasir barely felt it.

"We'll see about that."

Agron had put his blazer back on, so all that Nasir did was nod.

They went to Agron's car, holding hands. The ride to Agron house was short, but the tension between them was rising. They were both eager to be alone. The most they approached Agron house, the most difficult it was to hold back.

Finally, Agron parked the car and they got out. Agron quickly opened the door and they entered the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, they came together and started to kiss. How had they long to be in each other arms like that again.

Agron lived on the eighth floor but the journey was too short for them and soon the doors opened. They got out and Agron grabbed his keys from his front pocket and quickly opened his door. The door wasn't close yet and they were already kissing.

Nasir grabbed the lapels of Agron's blazer to pull him closer. Agron was kissing Nasir's neck while his hands were on his back. Nasir's head was leaning back and Agron took advantage. The only thing on his way were the loose strands of Nasir's hair. Agron put the hair aside and release the remaining hair that was tied on. Agron loved the feel and the smell of his hair, Agron felt like he could get lost on it.

Nasir breath started to come in shallow breaths. Now Agron wasn't simply kissing him. Agron was biting and licking and sucking on his neck, he wasn't letting a single space left unattended. When Agron reached the space behind Nasir's left ear, he sucked on it and next he lick it and then he bit the earlobe. With those ministrations, Nasir felt a shiver run down his spine. Agron had felt it to as they were close to each other.

Agron smiled into Nasir's neck and started to approach his mouth again. They kissed, their tongues tangled and their teeth biting. Nasir was sucking on Agron's tongue when he withdrew it from his mouth, but before Nasir had time to protest, Agron was biting on his bottom lip, slowly letting it slip from his grasp.

Nasir wanted more, needed more from Agron. Nasir moved his hands from Agron's lapel and slid them to Agron's broad shoulders. Nasir's hands only made a journey around his shoulders before they turned to the front and started to remove the blazer. Agron stopped their kiss to look into Nasir's eyes. He didn't see any doubt, so he let Nasir removed his blazer and resume their kissing. As Nasir was removing the blazer, he let his hands slid through Agron arms, touching the warm skin coating the strong muscles beneath.

As soon as the blazer was on the floor, Nasir moved his hands to Agron's firm ass. He let his hands roam a bit, as he didn't had that opportunity on the weekend. Agron moaned against his lips and Nasir felt pleased to be able to make Agron make those sounds.

Agron, on the other end, wanted to taste more of Nasir's skin. He moved his hands to the collar of Nasir's shirt and unbuttoned the top three buttons. That way he got accessed to Nasir's collarbones, both of which Agron eagerly and thoroughly licked. He kissed the entire expanse of this new skin.

Nasir squeezed Agron's ass to get his attention, but the only result he oet was Agron nibbling at the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

"Agron…" It sounded too much like a moan and Nasir was embarrassed by it. "Stop."

Agron immediately stopped touching Nasir. He just didn't take a step back because Nasir still had a firm grip on his ass.

"Was I moving too fast?" Agron didn't want to pressure Nasir.

"No. If anything, you are moving too slow." Agron was confused now.

"Too slow? But you asked me to stop."

"Yeah. You were starting to get bent too much and it didn't seem comfortable." Comfort was the last thing on Agron's mind right now. Nasir smiled at him and continued. "I thought that we could take this to somewhere more comfortable."

Agron's smile was huge. Not only he didn't have to stop but Nasir wanted to move things forward. "We can go my bedroom."

"Lead the way." Agron grabbed both sides of Nasir's face and kissed him. It was quick and before Nasir had time to respond, Agron turned around and grabbed Nasir's hand. He leaded them to the door on the right of corridor.

Nasir had never been on Agron's room but he didn't have time to look around before Agron was kissing him again. Agron turned Nasir around and lead them into the direction Nasir thought the bed was. When they reach it, Agron momentarily stopped kissing Nasir.

Nasir just smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed, removed his shoes and got back on the bed and lay down. All that without removing his eyes from Agron's. Agron quickly removed his own shoes and joined Nasir on the bed. He got on top on Nasir, his left leg between Nasir's legs. They kissed again, but their kisses were getting sloppier as the time passed by. Nasir's hands resumed their place on Agron's ass and back. This time Nasir moved his hands beneath the fabric of Agron's t-shirt and felt the muscles moving every time Agron made a movement.

Agron still wasn't satisfied with the amount of skin he could reach, so slowly he started to undo the remaining buttons of Nasir's shirt. When all were unbuttoned Agron could start to kiss Nasir's chest. What an amazing chest, Nasir wasn't very muscular, but his belly was flat and he had a lean but strong built. Agron loved it, Nasir was mesmerizing. He moved down kissing across his jaw, then his neck. Agron licked his collarbones and continued to kiss down into the direction of Nasir's right nipple. When Agron reached the dark nipple, the first thing he did was lightly lick it.

Nasir wasn't expecting it and took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling. It had felt so good. But Agron didn't stop there. Next, he gently sucked on it, progressively increasing the pressure at the same time he was licking the tip inside his mouth. Suddenly, Agron stopped to suck and took the puckered nipple between his teeth. Nasir's hips buckled at the sensation, his erection pressuring into Agron's hip.

When Agron felt it, he slid his right hand across Nasir's chest and belly and went to palm Nasir's cock through those sinful jeans. Nasir was feeling so good with all that different stimulation, but he didn't let go many sounds, just shallows breathes. Agron noticed it, he knew that Nasir wasn't letting himself go. So, Agron moved up again to kiss Nasir. While they were kissing, Agron moved to remove Nasir's shirt completely. When Nasir realized what Agron was trying to do, he helped him until his shirt was tossed on the floor.

"You are overdressed now." Nasir stated, looking at Agron's chest.

"Are you going to correct it?" Nasir didn't respond, instead he moved his hands to the hem of Agron's t-shirt, grabbed it and tried to took it off. Agron was supported by his arms, so he sat up, Nasir following his movement and Agron's t-shirt finally came off. Nasir was mesmerized with Agron. The reality was even better that his imagination. In front of him stood Agron, chest and belly so defined, Nasir had to run his finger through the planes of his chest and the dips of his abdominal muscles. Agron's muscles clenched at the feeling, he closed his eyes and moaned as Nasir's fingers run across him.

After a while, Agron couldn't take it anymore and kissed Nasir again, laying him down on the bed again. This time both of his chests were bare and the skin to skin contact was wonderful and new. Agron let his right hand wander again to Nasir's crotch, getting only a muffled sound from Nasir. Agron kissed into Nasir's left ear and whispered.

"You can let yourself feel, Nasir. You can moan and groan and even scream if you want to. Don't hold back on me, Nasir. I want you to just feel and not be worried about what I might think."

Those words were said in a low, deep voice, Agron breath against his ear was so sexy. Also his words were right. Nasir was holding himself back.

"I don't want to embarrass myself." Nasir confessed.

Agron looked Nasir in the eyes now. "You won't. I don't want you to think, just feel and react. I would never think anything bad about a single thing you do. You are entitled to feel pleasure, to fully feel it."

Agron look was so intense that all Nasir could do was nod in agreement. Agron lips were near his ear again and Agron was speaking softly again.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and just focus on what you are feeling. Don't think." This was new to Nasir and not as easy as one might think, but he was going to make an effort to remember that this was Agron and not Dave. Agron cared about his pleasure and not only his own.

Agron returned his mouth to Nasir's nipples, this time paying attention to his left, unattended the last time. He repeated his actions of licking, sucking and biting. He could hear now more sounds coming from Nasir, indicating him that Nasir was trying and that he was enjoying this. Nasir was running his hands through Agron's ass, back and hair, never stopping too much time on one place. When Agron felt that Nasir's nipples had had enough attention, he moved up again. They kissed again, this time a bit more calmly, tongues caressing. Agron took this time to undo the button on Nasir's jeans. Nasir didn't tell him to stop so he continued to pull down the zipper. With that, Agron could touch Nasir's cock over only his boxers. Agron started a slow up and down motion, alternating with gently squeezes.

Nasir stopped the kiss to get some air, but Agron's lips didn't stop to touch him. Then simply moved to his neck. At the next squeeze, Nasir moaned. Almost like a reward, Agron moved his hand to the inside of Nasir's boxers, feeling the warm skin for the first time. Agron carefully wrapped his hand around Nasir cock, gathering the pre-cum coming through the tip and gently resumed his previous movements. Nasir was panting now and Agron whispered against at his ear.

"You taste so wonderfully." Kiss on the neck. "I want to taste all of you." Lick on the jaw. "I want to make you weak with pleasure." Kiss on the hollow beneath his throat. "I want to make you forget your name." Gentle bite on the nipple. Nasir moaned at this. "I want to taste you in my mouth." As Agron said this last sentence, he pulled down Nasir's jeans and boxers passed his hips. Nasir's cock sprung free. It looked beautiful at Agron's eyes. Hard and firm, fully erected, pre-cum leaking from the tip of the head. Agron wanted to taste it so badly. He leaned down to lick the pre-cum, licking his way down across Nasir's belly.

But before he had time to reach his destination, Nasir spook.

"Agron, no. Stop it." Nasir had been so wrapped up that he hadn't immediately realize what Agron was about to do.

Agron returned up to be eye level with Nasir, his hands resting n the sides of Nasir's head. The only things in contact were Nasir's cock to Agron's lower belly.

"You don't want to continue?" Agron didn't want to stop, but he would.

"I do. I just…" Nasir look away, turning his head to the side.

"Nasir, tell me what's wrong." Agron was worried now. "Please, look at me." Nasir looked at him again. "I won't judge you."

Agron's eyes were pleading. "I just not comfortable with you giving me a blowjob."

Agron wasn't expecting that. He wanted to know why, but he decided to let that conversation to after he make Nasir orgasm. "Ok. But I can still touch you, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Nasir wasn't expecting that reaction from Agron.

"No, buts." Agron kissed Nasir fervently again and his right hand returned to Nasir's cock. He resumed his rhythm, up and down motions and occasionally he would passed his thump across the head gathering more pre-cum. Nasir was holding Agron's face to his, not letting the kiss stop. As the breathing pattern of Nasir started to change, Agron realized that Nasir was close and speed up his movements a bit.

Nasir interrupted the kiss only for the enough time to say.

"Don't stop, please."

"Never." Agron kissed Nasir with more passion and after a minute or so, Nasir let out a strangled cry and came all over his chest. Agron kissed Nasir once again and then let Nasir regain his breath. Nasir was smiling languidly at Agron, his eyes closed. Suddenly, Nasir felt Agron's tongue sweeping across his chest. Nasir looked down and watched Agron licking his come from his chest. When Agron noticed Nasir's eyes on him, he looked up.

"You are the most delicious thing I ever tasted." Nasir didn't answered and Agron continued until there wasn't a single drop of cum on his chest.

Nasir was feeling utterly satisfied, he hadn't come so hard in quite some time. More than that, he hadn't come at someone else's hands in longer than he cared to think. When Agron finished, he tucked Nasir's now soft cock inside his boxers and moved to give Nasir small kisses on his still close eyelids, on the tip of his nose and on both corners of his mouth. Nasir felt Agron's erection brushing against his leg.

"You didn't come yet."

"No." Agron didn't add anything else, he just continued to give light kisses.

"But you must." Nasir's hand was already moving towards the bulge in Agron's pants. But Agron softy grabbed his hand, took it his mouth and kissed the fingertips.

"No, I do not must to come. This night is for you, to make you feel good and to relax you after whole those hours closed on a library." Agron was looking straight at his eyes again. How Agron eyes could look so soft and so intense at the same time was a mystery to Nasir. "I'm perfectly content in just watching you come."

This was so different to what Nasir was used to. Never in his life had he been with someone who just wanted to give him pleasure and not caring about his own. Agron truly was amazing and Nasir was grateful that such a man was with him right now.

Agron moved from the top of him to his side. Agron brushed his hair passed his shoulder, caressing his temple in the process and lightly kissed him.

"Now will you tell me why you didn't let me taste you completely?" Agron was almost pouting, he also was trying to keep it light, because Agron knew he probably won't like the answer he was about to hear.

"Do I have to?" Nasir didn't want to tell Agron about his stupid fears.

"No, but I think it would do you good to let go. Maybe we can work on it together." Agron's answer disarmed Nasir.

"It just that I'm not used to receive one. Usually I'm the one who gives them."

Agron was right, he didn't like what he was hearing. He hated selfish people, people who thought that the pleasure was something to receive and not something to give too.

"They never seem to like to give me one, so I didn't insist."

"But Nasir, you didn't have to insist. I was more than willing to give that to you." Agron didn't understand what the problem had been. Even if Nasir wasn't used to be on the receiving end and never asked for it, he didn't have to, Agron was going to do it without being asked, more so, he wanted to do it.

"Yeah, but…" The rest was too embarrassing and Nasir closed his mouth.

"But what? Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you." Agron had no idea what it could be, what was on Nasir mind that he was so embarrassed to tell.

Nasir realized that Agron wouldn't let that go, so he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and told Agron.

"They never liked to give me a blowjob. After a while, I thought that it was because it looked funny or that I didn't taste so good or it smelled weird, I don't know. That maybe something was wrong with it. I didn't receive many blowjobs, practically none compared to the ones I give."

Agron's fist was tightly closed. He couldn't believe that someone had made Nasir think that something was wrong with him. "Nasir, there are absolutely nothing wrong with you. Fuck, your cock looks amazing and like I told you, you are the most delicious thing I ever tasted. Fuck, I wanted so hard to taste your cock and to make you come. You smell brilliantly. I can assure you that you are perfect and…" Agron took a deep breath to calm himself. "And I will make you see that." What Agron didn't add was that he wanted to beat the shit out of Nasir's previous partners.

Nasir wasn't sure if he could believe Agron. He had been conditioned for so long that now was so hard to let all that go. "It's late. Maybe I should go now."

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Agron decidedly wasn't expecting that reaction from Nasir.

"Do you want me to stay? Don't you have to wake up early tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I rather woke up a bit early to take you to your dorm in the morning than let you go away from me now."

"I have nothing to sleep on."

"You can sleep in one of my t-shirts." Agron enthusiasm was palpable.

"Ok. But it'll look huge on me." Agron just grin at that. He got up and went to the dresser to pick up a clean shirt.

"Put this on." Agron tossed it to Nasir, who had already taken off the rest of his jeans. Agron followed his lead and took his jeans off to.

Nasir once again noticed the bulge in Agron boxers. It was as obvious as it had been before, but still was definitely there. "Agron, I can take care of that."

"You can rest now. It's been a long night." Agron pulled down the bedspread and motion to Nasir go get in. Agron swiftly follow him.

"Don't you sleep with anything else on?" Agron was only on his boxers.

"No. Besides, tonight, it is a bonus to be able to feel you." Agron had cuddle with Nasir. Nasir's head on one of the pillows but he had one arm across Agron's chest and one on his legs between Agron's.

"Goodnight." Nasir pushed himself up a bit to kiss Agron. "Thank you for the best night in a long time."

"Anytime." They kissed again and went to sleep. They let all their issues to rest for now, but both of them were conscious that there were issues that needed to be addressed. Agron, in particular, had to make sure that Nasir stopped to be so self-conscious.


	17. Chapter 17

Agron woke up the next morning feeling happier than he felt in a long time. Nasir was still asleep next to him, his long, dark hair spread across his pillow. It was a sight that Agron didn't mind to waking up to everyday. Agron was currently spooning Nasir from behind, their legs intertwined. Agron woke up with a hard-on that morning, which wasn't so surprising since last night he didn't get any release and right now his crotch was leaning against Nasir's ass.

Agron took a moment to fully appreciate Nasir's beauty and to think about last night. He understood that he had to take things slow with Nasir. His self-esteem was very low and he was constantly thinking about his actions. Agron had to make him realize how great he was and how to relax and enjoy life. Agron wanted Nasir to have everything, he wanted to give him everything, and in that moment, Agron realized that he was already in love with Nasir.

Agron needed to get out of bed and he tried to do so without waking up Nasir as it was still really early. But just as he was trying to remove his arm from underneath Nasir's head, Nasir woke up.

"Good morning." Nasir said, without opening his eyes.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Agron replied, cuddling Nasir.

"Yeah." Nasir turned his face up to kiss Agron and as he did so, he noticed the bulge against his ass. Nasir smiled into the kiss. "I see you are happy to see me this morning."

"I am." Agron replied before he leaned down to kiss him again. Nasir thought it was the perfect opportunity to press his butt a bit more against Agron. Agron was not expecting it and he moaned into the kiss.

Nasir turned around, facing Agron, his hands coming around Agron's body. Agron moved his right hand down, across Nasir's back, until he reached Nasir's fabric-covered ass. Agron couldn't resist in squeezing it a bit. It felt better than Agron had thought it would, it was firm but soft at the same time. Just perfect.

"You have the most amazing butt, you know?" Agron couldn't resist whispering into Nasir's left ear, before biting his earlobe.

"I don't know. Yours is pretty amazing itself." Nasir moved his hands down to Agron's ass, pulling Agron towards himself, their cocks were almost touching.

Agron grabbed Nasir's ass firmly, removing the remaining space between them. He started to move his hips slowly, effectively making their cocks rub together, at the same time he put his tongue inside Nasir's mouth. Nasir allowed his tongue to slide against Agron's and he also started to move his hips in sync with Agron's movements.

"Nasir, babe, you'll have to stop it or I'll come fast." Nasir felt too good against him and Agron had held back since the night before, so it was becoming difficult for him to maintain control over his own body.

Agron had his eyes closed in concentration, and was panting hard. Nasir decided to return the favor and before Agron had time to notice, Nasir's his left hand was caressing Agron through his boxers. He ran his fingers through the entire, and impressive, length of Agron's cock.

"Oh fuck, Nasir."

Nasir smiled seductively at Agron. Agron had his other hand on the back of Nasir's head, fingers grabbing his hair, pulling Nasir towards him, hungrily kissing the younger man, though he wasn't able to kiss Nasir as thoroughly as he would have liked, because Nasir moved to remove Agron's boxers and in no time Agron was naked.

Nasir then gathered the pre-cum leaking from the head and started to move his hand up and down Agron's cock, building a rhythm. Agron's hips were bulking in sync with his movements. Nasir decided to take things up a notch and moved his hand from Agron's ass to caress his balls. Agron broke off the kiss, and groaned.

"Oh fucking shit!"

Agron realized that Nasir wasn't getting any action, so he did a last squeeze at his ass, took off Nasir's boxers and moved his hand to the front and started to mimic Nasir's rhythm. They were both panting by now, foreheads touching with only the occasional kisses whenever they could reach the other.

Agron was more worked up. "I'm not going to last."

"Then don't." Nasir replied and speeded up his movements.

He felt Agron's grip on his hair tighten and watched as Agron's face contorted in a scream of pleasure.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to… Fuck, Nasir!"

Agron felt his abdominal muscles clench and he came all over them both. He had stopped all of his movements while his orgasm was running through him, but he resumed them right after, still in his bliss from the powerful orgasm Nasir just gave him.

"Ich möchte dass Sie kommen." Agron said in German, without realizing it.

"Agron…" Nasir tried to tell him that he hadn't understand it, but he found out that Agron speaking to him in German was an amazing turn-on. That together with Agron's non-stopping movements, and the sight he just had of Agron coming, was too much for him. He came powerfully, his cum mixing with Agron's. They kissed again, sloppy, and parted from each other, trying to regain their breaths. Their bodies covered in cum and sweat.

"Agron, what did you say to me?" Nasir wanted to know.

"When?"

"After you came, you said something to me in German."

"Did I? I didn't realize it." Agron smiled. "I said: I want to make you come. And you did." Agron was proud.

"Yeah, I did. I have to say I liked it. It was hot."

Agron looked smug. He approached Nasir and looked directly at him. "Sie sind so wunderbar. Ich will sie mit mir zusammen sein." He kissed Nasir deeply.

"What did you say?" Nasir loved the way German sounded.

"I said you are wonderful and I want you to be with me."

"I'm already with you." Nasir kissed him.

"I know. But now we should take a shower or we will be late and Spartacus would have my ass." Agron lightly kissed Nasir and got up.

Nasir laughed. "I don't want that. I'm quite fond of your ass." Nasir looked at Agron and saw him in all his naked glory for the first time. That man was so hot! Pure muscle all over, skin glistening with sweat and his hair tousled.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first? That way I can cook you breakfast." Nasir nodded in agreement and Agron moved to the bathroom adjacent to his room. Nasir got off the bed to search for his clothes. After putting his boxers on, he decided to look around Agron's room.

It was large; it had a king size bed with two bedside tables, a dresser and a closet. On the wall above the dresser was a TV. The bed faced the door and the bathroom was to the right. The bedsheet had a chess pattern of black and dark red. Nasir was looking around him when the bathroom door opened and Agron walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You can go in. I left you a towel in there."

"Ok. Thank you." Nasir started to walk to the door.

"I was thinking eggs and some orange juice for breakfast, if that's ok?" Nasir looked back to Agron, who was now drying his hair with the towel leaving his body completely naked. If a sweaty Agron was a good sight, then a wet, naked Agron was an even better one. Agron wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed, not about his nudity nor with Nasir eyes looking at every inch of his body. "Nasir?"

"Yeah, that's ok." Nasir turned to head into the bathroom before he embarrassed himself any further in front of Agron.

Nasir took a little longer than Agron taking a shower. He had to get rid of all the knots on his hair, from both the sleep and Agron's roaming hands. When he got out, he realized that he didn't have any clean underwear. He would have to ask Agron for a pair or go home without it. He decided that it was worth the risk of asking Agron.

He went to the kitchen where Agron was making the eggs. "Agron, do you mind if I borrow a pair of boxers? I don't have a spare pair."

Nasir blushed. He looked absolutely enticing to Agron. The blush on his cheeks in contrast with his skin tone and a shadow of a beard. His wet hair falling on his back and just a towel covering him. Agron could see Nasir's lean and toned body. Agron didn't know how he could be so lucky in having this amazing, gorgeous man almost naked in his kitchen.

"Off course." Agron smiled. "On the dresser's first drawer, liebling."

That was the second endearment Agron had used today, but this one was in German, and that made the term more personal, like something special just for Nasir. He went back to the room and selected a plain pair of black boxers. They were a bit big on Nasir, but he didn't mind. He kind of loved the fact he was wearing Agron's clothes.

When he came back to the kitchen, Agron had already set the table for the two of them.

"This smells amazing. Thank you."

They ate in silence for a while, as both of them were famished from their previous activities.

"I have fruit too, if you want some." Agron added.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Agron got up to take Nasir's plate, but Nasir stopped him, "I'll do it, you can go and get ready."

"Ok." All Agron had to do was grab his bag and brush his teeth. He took out an extra tooth brush from a drawer for Nasir. When he returned to the kitchen, Nasir was washing the dishes, his back turned. Agron had to look at his ass. Those jeans really made his ass look fantastic and knowing that Nasir was wearing his underwear, made it even better.

"I can finish this. You can go brush your teeth, I left you a new toothbrush near the basin."

"Ok, thank you." It was a small, sweet gesture that Agron didn't gave much thought to, but to Nasir it was huge. He was never allowed to have his things in Dave's house.

When he returned, everything was clean and they could get out. Their goodbye was shorter than they wished but Agron couldn't arrive late and Nasir had yet to change his clothes. But they still had a hard time to stop kissing.

Agron arrived right on time at the gym. He had a huge grin on his face the entire morning, but it wasn't until lunch hour that someone commented on it.

"Hey Agron. You look extra happy today." Saxa greeted him.

"I am." His smile grew as he remembered the night spent with Nasir.

"You had sex, hadn't you? You lucky son of a bitch." Saxa was grinning at him.

"No, I haven't." Technically, Agron wasn't lying. He didn't have sex, he just did a lot of touches. In intimate places. With Nasir.

"Don't lie to me. I know something happened." Saxa had a terrible sense for this kind of things. Agron thought it was because she had so much sex, she automatically could tell if someone had had it too.

"Nasir spent the night with me, that's all." Agron tried to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"Did he, hum? So, do you guys have kinky gay sex or what?"

"Fuck, Saxa. No, and even if we had, I wouldn't tell you."

"Don't be such a prude, cuz." Saxa laughed at Agron's indignant face. "I'm not a prude!"

"What's this all about?" Crixus arrived and joined them.

"Agron spent the night with Nasir and don't want to tell me the dirty details." Saxa was still laughing.

"So that's the reason behind your fucking grin the whole day. Fucking German."

"Fuck you two. I'm leaving." Agron got up the table. Agron wanted to talk to Nasir, but he didn't knew his schedule, so he opted to just text him.

**_Hey. How's your day going?_**

Nasir answered right back. _Great. I had the most amazing night, so I'm in a really good mood today._

**Really? I had a great night too. I slept with this awesome, beautiful man.**

_Is that so? I happen to have slept with the hottest, most caring guy I ever knew. He even let me borrow his underwear._

**He seems awesome.**

_He is. Plus, his underwear is really comfortable. Do you think he would let me keep it?_

**I'm sure he will. **Agron mood had improved again since Saxa's teasing.

_Good. Because I had no intentions to return it._

**Fuck this. I want to be with you. When are you free?**

_I don't know. I want to be with you too, but I have to study. _Nasir really wanted to be with Agron again but he couldn't get behind on his grades or he will lose his scholarship.

**Ok. Do you want to come with me at the MMA fights Friday night?**

_Are you going to fight? _Nasir didn't know which option he liked best.

**Not this week. So are you coming?**

_Yeah. What time is it?_

**Around 8. It can finish quite late, maybe you could spend the night with me afterwards?**

_Ok. Duro and Diona will be there too?_

**Yeah. Look, you can spend the weekend with us and the four of us can watch that movie on Saturday.**

_I have to work on Saturday._

**I know. I'll drive you off to college and I'll pick you up when you're done.**

_Ok. I'll spend the weekend with you, but I have to go to my room early on Sunday or I won't get anything done._

**Fine by me. I'm happy to have you for an entire weekend :)**

_Me too. Will you pick me up on Friday or I'll meet you at the gym?_

**Off course I'll pick you up. You have to bring your bag and everything.**

_Ok. Talk to you later. Bye._

Agron was ecstatic. He would spend the entire weekend with Nasir.

-X-

Thursday Naevia found Nasir still smiling.

"Hello. Is that smile because of your night with Agron?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Crixus said something about how "fucking happy" Agron was yesterday. I'm happy for you." She really was. She could already see a change in Nasir.

"I'm spending the weekend with him too. Well, with him, Duro and Diona."

"You'll have a full weekend, then." Naevia and Nasir laughed together.

"In fact, I would like to talk to you about it. Can we meet today after classes?"

Naevia was worried now. "Is something wrong?"

"No, on the contrary. I just need to clear my head a bit."

"Ok. At the usual place?"

"Yeah, sure."

Nasir was drinking coffee, waiting for Naevia to arrive.

"Hello, sweetie. Have you been waiting for long?"

"No, I just got here, too."

"Ok, let me just grab a coffee and we'll talk."

Naevia returned quickly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's not that something is wrong. Agron is great, he makes me feel cherished and like someone really cares for me. I haven't felt like that in a long time." He hadn't felt like that since his father kicked him out of his home. "He truly is the best I could ask for."

"But?"

"But I'm scared. This is all happening so fast. I mean, I spent Tuesday night with him and now I'm spending the entire weekend with him and his brother."

"Do you want to do it? Do you want to be with him?" Naevia could relate to some point.

"Yeah, I do. That's what is bothering me. I usually take my time to think things through, but with Agron… Things kind of simply happen."

"Nasir, if you are happy…" Naevia make a break.

"I am."

"So there's no problem. Look, when Crixus and I started to date, we didn't know each other very well, but four years later, here we are. I'm not saying you shouldn't think about things, but in this case, I think you should just go with it. Agron is great." Naevia could understand. Crixus' love for her had been so sudden and so strong that she had been a bit scared at the beginning. But it had felt right, so she'd gone for it.

"Do you really think that?" Nasir had been so miserable for the last few years that he didn't know how to react when something good happened to him.

"I really do."

"And it's not just that. It's… it's just that Agron keeps saying that he wants me to feel good and to let myself go, but I can't. It's really hard for me to let go to turn off all the "Am I doing ok?" or "Am I doing something wrong?". You see, it's hard to just silence those thoughts."

Nasir looked down. "Honey, I know it's hard but you have to try. Agron won't judge you. He practically worships the floor you walk on." Nasir looked skeptic. "He does, we all can see a difference in him. He's happier and he's more easy going now. Nasir, you can relax with him."

"I know he's not Dave, but I spent so long second-guessing my every move that now I can't just let it go." Nasir really wanted to let go, he really wanted to fully enjoy being with Agron and all he had to offer.

"Do you know what a great way to relax is? One, I'm sure Agron won't oppose."

"What?" What could Naevia be thinking?

"Sex. I'm not saying that you should do everything right now, just… have some fun. I bet Agron knows many great ways to get you off." Naevia winked at him.

"Ok, now this is just too embarrassing." Nasir took a deep breath. "You see, we did some things when I spent the night with him. It was when he told me to let go, to feel and to not think. He's unbelievably good, but… I can't stop thinking if I'll do something or ask for something he won't like and it will break the mood or make him mad."

"You won't. What would break the mood, is all that thinking. He won't get mad at you, I'm sure he will be more than happy to oblige to your every desire."

"He is. I'm the self-conscious one. I never… Damn. I never have been able to really enjoy sex. The last couple of months with Dave were horrible."

"Horrible how?" Naevia didn't like this.

"Agron didn't tell you?" Nasir thought that Agron had told her everything.

"Tell me what? He told me that Dave beat you. You mean there's more?"

"Yeah." Nasir then told Naevia about the sex part. He was kind of happy that Agron had not told her about that part. Naevia was horrified.

"That's awful, Nasir."

"I guess… The problem is that I'm so used to be thinking during sex that I'm afraid of the consequences if I let go."

"There will be no consequences. Agron would never do anything that you don't want to or don't feel comfortable enough to do, even if he wants it badly."

"Yeah, I know that. That's why it is so hard for me to not be able to relax, to know that I'm not able to give Agron everything he wants. It's like I'm damaged."

"You are not damaged, Nasir. Have you talked to him about this?"

"Not exactly. We've talk about a specific situation."

"Ok. But you need to talk to him about this. He will help you get past it. You have to find a way to solve this together. Trust him."

Nasir wasn't sure yet. "I know I should talk to him. I'll try doing to it over the weekend."

"You are so brave, Nasir. You will get through this and Agron will be there for you."

"Thank you, Naevia. You really helped me vent off a bit."

"Anytime."


	18. Chapter 18

Friday had arrived and Nasir was still nervous. He had been calmer after his conversation with Naevia, but now, his nerves and over-thinking mind were kicking in again. But he tried to calm himself and take Naevia's advice. He would talk to Agron today.

He had everything ready and was waiting outside for Agron. Soon enough, he arrived. Nasir waved at him and went to put his bag in the trunk.

"Hello, babe." Agron greeted him, while Nasir opened the door.

"Hello." Nasir moved closer to Agron and kissed him lightly. Agron caressed his face and licked Nasir's lips, tasting him. Nasir happily opened his mouth to welcome Agron's tongue. Their tongues tasted each other. It was Nasir who moved away.

"I missed you." Agron told Nasir.

"It's been only two days." Nasir replied, smiling nonetheless.

"I know. I still missed you." Agron kissed him again, just a small, sweet kiss.

"I missed you too." Agron smiled, Nasir had been on his mind the entire time and he was glad that Nasir had thought about him too.

"We'll go to my house first, to drop off your things, and grab something to eat, is that ok?"

"Sure."

When they arrived at Agron's, Duro and Diona were already there. Diona was making dinner.

"Hello, Nasir. How are you?" Duro greeted him from the kitchen.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you two?"

"Great." Diona answered. "Duro could you set the table, please? I already asked you two times."

"Fine." Duro winked at them and Agron just rolled his eyes.

"Come, Nasir. Let these two sort this out." Agron knew where this type of bantering usually led to and he didn't want to see it.

When they entered Agron's room, Nasir seemed more nervous than usual. Nasir thought about their last time in here and he knew that he would have to talk to Agron this weekend. He couldn't delay it, Agron had the right to know what he was thinking, he had the right to know where he was getting himself into with Nasir past and insecurities that came with it.

"If you want, I could make some space for you in the dresser." Agron casually said.

"No, thank you. I didn't bring much." Nasir thought it was a bit too much, although it was nice to know that Agron wanted to share his things with him. But this only made him more nervous.

"Are you ok?" Agron had been watching him and noticed Nasir's agitation.

"Yeah, I just…" Nasir didn't want to worry Agron sooner than needed. They wouldn't be able to talk now.

"You just what?" Agron was getting worried. "Tell me." His eyes were pleading and Nasir couldn't resist that look.

"I need to talk to you, but not now." Now, Nasir couldn't back down.

"Ok, but maybe when we arrive home?" Agron wanted to know what was making Nasir so nervous. But he also knew that now wasn't the time.

"Yeah, I guess that is ok." Nasir wasn't looking at Agron; he was making himself busy, looking for his pyjama pants in his bag.

Agron didn't insist. He realized that whatever Nasir wanted to talk about was important and couldn't be rushed.

Soon enough, Duro called them to dinner and all the tension was forgotten during dinner. After dinner, the four of them went in Agron's car to the gym where the fights were taking place.

When they arrived they met the rest of the gang. The only ones missing where the ones that were fighting, Varro and Spartacus, that night. They were talking and having fun when a tall, dark skinned, bald man approached them.

"Hello." The man greeted them in a deep, rich voice.

It was Gannicus the first to greet the man. "Oenomaus, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I will be better when Varro and Spartacus win." Despite his words the man was smiling warmly at them.

"Come, Nasir. I'll introduce you to Oenomaus." Agron gently pulled Nasir.

"Oenomaus, I want you to meet Nasir. He's my boyfriend." Agron looked so proud of him, Nasir loved it. It was nice to be introduced as Agron's boyfriend and it was a nice change from the way that Dave used to introduce him, like he was just a pretty face to be shown around.

"Hello, Nasir. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Agron didn't stop talking about you." Oenomaus stretched his hand to Nasir, who gladly shook it.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you too. Agron only says good things about you."

Oemonaus laughed at that. "I doubt it. I make them pass through hell in here. You, on the other hand… It's really nice to know the man that finally make Agron gain some sense."

"Hey!" Agron protested. "I always had sense."

"No, you didn't. You were getting drunk and sleeping around. The only thing your shit-head was responsible for was about Duro." Saxa retorted.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Now he found a reason to settle down." It was Spartacus who spoke. He had come out the locker room to greet them before the fight. Varro was right behind him.

Nasir blushed a little at Spartacus' words and Agron didn't seem bothered at all, but the subject was quickly dropped out with all the good luck wishes from everybody.

The fights were a whole new experience for Nasir. He had never been a big fan of violence but this was different. It make sense in a way, they were fighting for the honour of their gym, their trainer and themselves. Nasir thought it was kind of a fascinating thing to watch.

Mira was near him and he could see the love and the excitement when Spartacus was fighting. He somewhat understood now why Naevia had been so happy about the gladiators costumes. If Nasir had already thought that Agron looked incredible hot when he had dressed up, he couldn't imagine what he had thought if he had seen Agron fight. He knew that both Spartacus and Varro were certainly getting laid that night.

"Are you enjoying it?" Agron asked him.

"Yeah. I didn't think I would like it so much." Nasir was grinning.

"Good. Maybe I could talk to Oenomaus and you could train with us sometime. He seemed to like you." Agron would love to see Nasir train, to see that body move and sweat.

"I would like that." Agron smiled, his dimples deep and he kissed Nasir.

He just meant for a quick kiss, but he hadn't count with Nasir's enthusiasm. Nasir deepen the kiss, putting his tongue inside of Agron's mouth and his arms around Agron's neck. They were passionately kissing until they heard Saxa.

"Oh, good, boys' love!"

They parted. "Fuck you, Saxa. I was enjoying that."

"I didn't tell you to stop. Saxa shrugged her shoulders.

"You were staring at us." This time was Nasir who spoke.

"So?" Saxa didn't seem to understand the problem.

"You're hopeless." Agron shook his head. "Now stop being some voyeuristic shit and leave us alone. Go suck Gannicus' face or something."

Saxa just grinned at them and went away.

Varro and Spartacus both win their fights and didn't even have many scratches to show. After they took a shower, they were welcomed by all, including Oenomaus, who was very proud of his men.

After all the pats in the back and all the arrangements for the next night, the group started to disperse. Mira and Aurelia were particular anxious to go home.

When they arrived home, Duro immediately kissed Diona.

"Let's go to the room." He said to her with a mischievous smile.

"Please, keep it down. We have visitors tonight." Agron yelled at them as they disappeared inside Duro's room.

"Let them be, Agron. They're in love." Nasir smiled.

"Yeah… You just say that because you didn't have to see what I had already seen." Agron trembled at the memories. They were in the room. "Now, will you tell me what you wanted to talk to me?"

Nasir was dreading this moment ever since he told Agron a couple of hours ago. The fights had been a nice distraction but even that couldn't make the fear completely leave Nasir.

"Could we get our pyjamas on and go to bed?" Nasir was delaying this, but he also wanted to be the most comfortable he could before he started.

"Of course." Agron simply started to take off his clothes and grabbed an old t-shirt to put on. He was trying not to look at Nasir while he undressed but it had been impossible. All that beautiful skin at his sight. But he didn't let his mind wonder, he had more important subjects to address right now.

After both of them were dressed for the night, Agron in his t-shirt and Nasir in his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt, they went to sit on the bed, underneath the blankets. Nasir took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I need to talk to you about our last night together. I need you to understand me." Nasir knew that this wouldn't be easy. "As you probably notice, I have some issues with intimacy."

"Nasir…"

"Agron, let me speak and you can give your opinion at the end."

Agron didn't say anything else; he knew that once Nasir started talking that it would be easier to finish it without any interruptions. Nasir took another deep breath.

"You see, I never been able to fully enjoy sex. The first couple of times were awkward, just some one-time things with some horny teenage boy and not really pleasurable. Some were good, yes, but we were still so young and inexperienced and we need to keep everything a secret." Here Nasir made a pause, he wasn't sure if he should tell Agron about his family. He decided against it. It was a conversation for another time. "It was just when I came to college that I could openly talk about my sexuality and be accepted. Then, I started to date Dave very soon after I came here."

Nasir saw Agron tensed up at the mention of Dave's name. He closed his hands in fist, but he didn't say anything and Nasir was grateful for that.

"At first it was good, but I still didn't know exactly what I was doing. Dave taught me many things. Most of them were more for his pleasure, more than for the both of us, but still, he taught me a lot. Although, we did have some good times, especially at the beginning, it was always about him. I was always concerned about his pleasure. If what I was doing was good, if he was enjoying himself. I second guessed my every move to make sure that I didn't do anything that he didn't like, because if I did, there would be consequences. It is really hard for me to let all that go. I know you are different, but I'm so programmed to do it that I can't turn it off. I know you want me to, but I can't. I'm like damaged goods."

Agron couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something. "Nasir don't you ever think that. You are not damaged goods. All that, it's just a consequence from what you been through. I would never hold it against you. I simply want you to enjoy yourself and I don't want you to be worry about anything else besides your own pleasure. I will help you relax, if that is what you want me to do."

"What you just did now is new to me. I'm not used to make the decisions; I'm not used to being taken care of. It is nice." A single tear escaped Nasir's eye and Agron wiped it away.

"Nasir, all I want is to take care of you."

Another tear rolled down Nasir's face and Agron, once again, wiped it.

"Agron… I want to be better for you."

"No, you should want to be better for yourself. Not for someone else. You are important and you have to take care of you first." Agron was serious about this. He wanted Nasir to be confident.

"You're right. But I'm afraid that I would do something that you won't like or ask something you don't want to do. I don't you to be mad at me."

"Babe, you have to stop thinking that way. You have the right to do the things you want. If we don't agree on something we could always talk about it and reach a compromise.

Please, don't stop doing things you want to do just to please me. And if you don't want to do something, we won't do it. I would never make you do something you don't want to."

"I know. You really understood me the other night and I want to thank you for it. That's why I want to ask you to take things slow. I want you to help me."

"We would take things as slow as you want them." Agron wanted to be with Nasir, but if he wanted to wait, then Agron would wait. Even if it would be hard.

"Thank you." Nasir kissed Agron. It was a soft, thank you kiss. Agron caressed his face and he could still feel the humidity left by the tears.

"You don't need to thank me. I would do anything for you, Nasir." Agron spoke looking straight into Nasir's eyes and with such emotion that Nasir believe him.

Agron kissed him again. Once softly on the lips and another on each of Nasir's closed eyelids and on his forehead. "Now, we should sleep. You have work tomorrow."

Nasir nodded and snuggled against Agron's chest felling loved and protected.

II'm so sorry for the delay, but I had some problems with this chapter.  
I'm almost done with my finals, so I'll try to update this more often.  
Hope you like it.


End file.
